The Prince Pro-tempore chapter 01
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: I am by nature a huge Ron fan, and therefore this tale will be a Ron Weasley-centric one. In a nod to J.K.R. 'do over wish' this tale is also a Harmione ship with extreme feminist Bashing as a side dish. In acknowledging this, the reader enters at 'their own risk' with the open worshipers of the Goddess Granger most likely to be offended.
1. Chapter 1

Story title: **The Prince Pro-tempore **

Chapter 1; entitled: the curtain slowly opens … the stage is set

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

** I am by nature a HUGE Ron fan, so naturally, this tale will be Ron Weasley-centric. In a nod to J.K.R. 'do over wish' this tale is also a Harmione ship.

**Time period:** SEVEN years after the battle of Hogwarts_ where the epilogue is no longer applicable…it can also be seen as a 'sequel' to my story**:** **The disadvantages of telling the truth**

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; (of course) **as it relates to the Billybob created multi-verse of my own design.

**Definition of Billybob AU - **Wherein Hp characters don't follow 'cannon' in their behavior or actions**.**

**Rating: M** \- just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. And lord knows it is childishly simple to offend people these days. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and heavily **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

**Be aware**: Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's_ modis operendi _and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over. (I warned them, 'BuckNC' – what more can you ask)

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was script written for a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it is a-lot better English than what is seen now in '_text messages_ \- on – _Facebook or in a blog'.__ My writing style (such as it is) is done in a 'series of scenes' in 'dialog format' between two or more characters. It's admittedly not the way a good writer would do it, but then-again I'm a story teller and not a writer._

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last three books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Warning # 2**; I hate stereotypes, so don't expect my twisted version of the Harry Potter story-line to behave like prefect little Heroes. Also the bulk of this story takes place seven years after book seven, the characters are therefore **ADULTS. **In 2005, Neville Longbottom, Harry and Ron would be twenty-four with Hermione barely twenty-five.

88

*** Warning # 3**; _**Herein begins the traditional Billybob opening 'Rant'**, be warned I tend to ramble a-bit concerning my justification for the Billybob multi-verse theory of AU stories. - *There are numerous stories in fan-fiction that contain what's called: 'RON BASHING' to justify Hermione dumping Ron for someone else… And I'm sure that a 'good-part' behind the reason that I have so few followers is because I see Hermione to be a 'perfect copy'… (Doppelganger) of the feminist-activist/ Humanist actor: Emma Watson. My dislike of hard-core, radical Feminist's and self-admitted (**men-haters**) is well known from my other stories.

*Again I say Radical Feminists, the extreme of that movement. I have no problem with gender-equality in pay and benefits for equal work (so my knuckles only drag on the ground 'part of the time' as a half-Neanderthal … okay)

**This tale therefore contains 'GRANGER the feminist – BASHING' for not even the kind of 'around-the-clock marriage counseling', that JKR once suggested could save a marriage between Ron and a inflexible witch that is never wrong about anything … (in cannon) like Granger.

**Yeah…Yeah - I'm one of those that think that Ron can do better than a: politically correct, workaholic witch; a progressive leftist, whose ultimate career goal is to be a … 'Politician' and you all know how self-serving/untrustworthy, those lot … are.

** It's not too late: **For those uninterested, can still scroll down to a clearly identifiable safer-spot.**

*** IT's TIME TO START THINKING OUTSIDE OF THE BOX (CANNON … I mean)

**I am a huge Ron fan (just saying ... yet again) and use to heavily support the RBW/HJG ship. But when JK Rowling threw that relationship under the bus, like most friends in any divorce; I found my-self picking one of the sides … the Ron side. –

There are literally; hundreds of 'FanFic' authors' supporting the 'practically perfect in every way' (think Mary Poppins on steroids) that is: H.J.G. - - in this Genre of tales the Goddess Hermione is granted her lifelong career happiness with more parings with different guys/gals, than there are stars in the sky. - In this story however; I give JK her_ "_if I could do it over wish_" _I gave Hermione to Harry (poor sod) thus making Mr. Potter an even more 'tragic' literary figure.

Furthermore; I see nothing in cannon that supports the notion of Hermione giving up on her career ambitions to take on the zero fame, never ending, seven day a week thankless struggle of being a stay at home mother (even pro-tempore). - Her attitude on the House-elves slavery issue alone …would 'automatically' eliminate the remote possibility of an elf_ 'nanny' _to help raise any children she might have with Harry during her all consuming pursuit of her career goals. So … either Harry stays home with the nippers or I could easily foresee a childless marriage with any 'non-masculine toxic' male that Hermione 'might' co-inhabit with… after-all, marriage is out of the question, as it is a form of reproductive slavery for women … isn't it?

_**Still reading … well that's a surprise**_

That was just one of my problems with the Ron/Hermione ship, for there is no doubt in my mind, that the 'political activist' within Granger (think SPEW) would not have the time for the distraction of raising children and she and Ron would endure sever marital problems (as JKR predicted) over the very idea of bringing offspring into what Hermione would most likely call a grossly sexiest … 'patriarch tyrannical' society - - doomed to imminent destruction within the next ten to twelve years due to global warming (debunked)… and the replacement hoax of – 'climate change'. - which I fully acknowledge the earth undergoes - four times a year.

I love JKR to death, for she created very popular characters and a magical world that I adore…but I believe that Rowling's wanted Hermione to be 'the first' in many things – One) as the first ever Muggleborn Minister of Magic – 'Pottermore' even predicts she will succeed Shacklebolt in that position … assumedly sooner rather than later. –

Politics being a time eating trade: fund raisers and speeches and similar time consuming events, would thus leave only very rare moments for a 'waste of valuable-time' domestic bliss - for it is often said: that you cannot serve (properly) two different masters. - And secondly) I feel that JKR always envisioned HJG from the get-go, as being an openly feminist/humanist (just like her-self).

SHUCKS… NOT ONLY AM I RAMBLING, BUT I'M REPEATING TALKING POINTS TOO …SORRY

FOAMING AT THE MOUTH …

…TAKE A BREATH … BILLYBOB

… BREATH … IN AND OUT

I really despise politicians (just saying)

THE PLOT THICKENS

No one ever claimed that Rowling was a talented romance author …and in that particular category - let's just say, I feel that she fumbled the Quaffle. - If in her 'do over' wish to connect Granger with Potter: that pairing would then mean that the Ginny/Harry hook-up ship is doomed and equally undoable as the Ron/Hermione ship. Finally I also feel that Rowling's notion that teenagers of seventeen and eighteen have no interest in having sex …is just laughable

So in this JKR '_wished for'_ story: with Hermione married to Harry (I feel sorry for him … actually) the elephant in the room becomes …what happens to the dumped Ron and Ginny? - In all of Rowling's post book comments concerning her – '_If I could do it over_' – scenario, what happens to Ron's spunky (fearless) little sister isn't even mentioned. - - And I wonder if JK has fully realized that by dumping Ginny in favor of Hermione she creates a new scenario that would radical change Harry's life through profoundly negative effects on his postwar life.

It is only logic to believe that the Weasley's in picking which side to support (as I have), aren't likely to throw both of their children under the Bus … just to support the Granger/Potter relationship … especially, at the detriment to their own family. - In my view … Hooking up Harry and Hermione would have marginalized the entire Weasley family in the story-line. - Following that line of thought with both Weasley's out of the picture, Harry's dating Hermione would necessitate bringing another family into the lime light.

The Granger family was deliberately down played (in cannon) by JKR (the first time around) to the point where we don't even know their first names. All we know about them is their; 'in hiding aliases' of: Wendell and Monica Wilkins. If Harry hooks-up with Hermione after fifth year (just assuming here) with both Weasley's rejected – Harry would have to fall back on his brilliant girlfriends 'family' for a place to stay during the summer-holiday to escape from the Dursley's.

This is all pure conjecture on my part (the ripple effect of giving JKR her do over wish). - On the plus side if Harry hooks-up with Hermione … we get: (1) to see the inside of the Granger Home, character devolvement of the parents 'galore' and (2) we get to see the stark differences between the working-class poor (Weasley's) and financially 'well off' (upper middle class) dentist Grangers.

JK in wishing for a do-over must have realized that by pairing Hermione with Harry… such a combination would most likely ended the trio permanently; thus leaving the two classic '_heroes_' (boring) feeling both abandoned and thus very – very; isolated, as the NEW couple '_sallied forth_' into a sixth year at Hogwarts romance (assuming) the break-up with Ron and Ginny, takes place right after the '_Department of Mysteries battle_' instead of after Dumbledore's Murder

Bottom line here is – in this tale … JK gets her 'do over' wish and all the collateral damage that such a (new) pairing would cause without having to '**Kill**' Ron (which JKR considered doing at one point). - Meaning: Hermione and her workaholic family becomes Harry's problem (so sad … hee, hee)

**Warning # 4**; I formally object to the barmaid/Pub-owner, that Rowling burdened Neville with post book seven. I sure she was pressured by fan-mail with high hopes of a 'Luna/Neville' hook-up which she was equally determined to NOT happen. - I believe that the Abbott/Longbottom long distance marriage was even a worst choice and totally undoable. - This tale (mine) will give Neville a very different romantic relationship and in my view; a far more acceptable life mate.

But what I would like most is for my few readers to help me with a bigger romantic puzzle in regards to who (in cannon) to hook Ron up with … send me s review give me a name and reasons for your choice. If it helps _ 'all' _other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven or in JKR interviews are hereby_ _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

Could there be sexual innuendo in this tale? - - - 'Yeah; Duh'

**Warning # 5**: This is my 'first go' at writing a sequel to: '_**Disadvantages of telling the Truth**_' you don't have read disadvantages for this tale to make sense; my hope is that both tales can stand on their own.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our few readers.

**Time-frame reminder**: begins some 'seven years' after the last the last battle of Hogwarts during the early hours of May 2 1998 – on the seventh anniversary year of the final battle (2005)

88

SAFE POINT TO RESUME READING - - -

SAFE POINT

SAFE POINT

OoOoOoOo

**Roll film**

OoOoOoOo

888

Sitting on the east bank of the_ Rhine River, there is a tiny little Principality tucked in valley wedged into the mountains that borders three European countries, France – Germany and Switzerland. - - It is barely accessible from the river's edge - by a one lane (narrow) road – (more of a goat path actually) that on occasion contracts to no more than an extra wide foot trail. From the river's edge another foot-path/road connected this often overlooked, weeds overgrown 'concrete' unloading dock (not used since the Franco-Prussian of 1870-to-1871) to an tiny little suburban village on the far outskirts of '**Basel**' Switzerland –

As the road transport is mostly a lost cause, the more practical way into and out of this valley is on a narrow gage 3ft 6 inch wide (1000mm) mountain hugging railroad, that starts in the same tiny Swiss village, I don't remember the name …sorry (if I knew the name I would have told already…for Merlin's sake) that interconnects with a more modern gauge of 4ft 8.5 inch wide (1435mm) of the far more efficiently rail line run by Switzerland … the narrow gauge train going into the valley, doesn't really run anymore, due to years of financial and mechanical neglect.

As the commuter train was not running at all that day; (surprise-surprise) the only remaining access to the tiny village at the far end of this 'wine bottle' shaped box cannon Principality, was to take off-road vehicles (like a jeep or land rover) over the 'obstacle course' like … goat path road. The passengers of the three SUV's could easily see the non-working (narrow gauge) rail-line from the *so-called* road (ha ha) that they traveling on (with great difficulty), as it sat on the opposite side of the valley, half way up a sheer cliff – it was overgrown at spots; but still appeared for the most part, somewhat functional … except for the four rock slides, and two fully collapsed railroad trestle bridges that gaped the largest of the otherwise impassable mountain-side gorges.

There appeared to be a 'incomplete' wooden framework replacement in place at both gaps … indicating abandoned repairs that could make the rail line usable again in perhaps a month or so, 'if'- the money could be found to complete the repairs and get the old steam locomotive fueled and working again - To the average outsider however, the valley appeared totally isolated and 'self sustaining' with little or no contact needed with the outside world.

With no other option, the three bulletproof SUV's traversed the road/goat-path slowly and cautiously, because there was no available space in the entire valley that would give permission for a private helicopter to land. - This unpleasant truth did not please the single passenger sitting in the backseat of the middle SUV …no - not at all. Three and a-half hours of being bounced around on narrow semi-nonexistent roads had not improved her mood any. - That she had lost all phone and Wi-Fi service two hours back – made her even angrier about being talked into coming here in person.

The small SUV convoy had made a few wrong turns and gotten totally lost at least three times. - This had been rumored to be the result of (get this) a deliberate by-product of a magical spell cast way-back during the - '_Napoleonic Wars'_. (Utter nonsense, of course –Judith growled) – whatever the cause, the lack of a proper road system had for the most part kept most people from acknowledging on any level the existence of a tiny table top country that Europe had for the most part ignored, since the three neighboring countries had formed it in the late thirteenth century.

At long last; the small convoy pulled to the edge of a tiny village of no more than seven hundred souls, with the rest of the 'citizenry' scattered on farms and 'sheep crofts' across the valley. - The SUV's could proceed no further as the village streets (cobble stones) were not wide enough. This picturesque village was apparently the capital of… _**Bergen-Steiner**_ … one of the tiniest self-ruling countries in Europe and as beautiful as the surroundings were, this fairy-tale like kingdom … did not delight in the slightest, the ultra-rich passenger seated in the spacious backseat of the most heavily armored of the SUV's. She was surrounded by a two-person staff and half-dozen bodyguards. For the extremely rich Canadian heiress – Judith Ruth Jakubowicz had endured this hell-hole of a goat path to get to this table top kingdom … to finalize a deal.

"_The things one does for one's baby sister_", Judith growled under her breath not really surprised, when none of her SUV's; could enter the narrow streets of the _throw-back medieval ages village/town __ with overhanging second floors just like in a_ _three musketeer's movie_, in fact she half expected to see chickens and pigs roaming free in _ _feces covered_ _streets.

Already in a deeply foul mood; Judith climbed out of her personal SUV and reluctantly began to make her way toward the center of these this picturesque village (and that very thought once again irritated her) … coming at last to a 'tourist idea of heaven' … classically medieval town square. –

8888

Dressed in the height of Parisian fashion and surrounded by four … body-builder types, all of them dressed in a jet-black business suits… as if; their overall physique and sober attire were not enough in itself to broadcast their obvious profession. The sunglass wearing men; with ear-pug wires coming out of their suits, which bulged slightly with holstered hand-guns … firearms which became briefly visible as the bodyguard's moved; as they scanned their surroundings looking for threats to their primary.

The locals of course took note of these most unusual strangers, as the 'all but' anorexically thin woman in her late-thirties entered the tiny deli that sat at one corner of the town square. As it was nearing mid-day; the tiny shop was crowded with loud locals. Judith stood in the back flanked by two linebacker sized bodyguards while a third, stood by the doorway; scanned the street looking for threats with his right hand stuffed into a 'Uzi' bag, that rested on his right hip.

In no time at all the woman became increasing frustrated at not being severed, primarily due to not speaking the 'correct' language. For example; if she asked a question in German the answer came back in French…if she asked again in French; the answer was irately done in German. She felt insulted beyond belief, by being repeated ignored while others were served. –

With her temper about to snap; she heard a voice nearby softly chuckling at her discomfort, looking sharply to her right she beheld a mid-twenties, 5'10 or 5'11'' in height; 'long and lanky', impeccably dressed young man (in a dark brown conservative cut business suit with matching waistcoat) the smiling man had 'short' flaming red hair along with a narrow closed trimmed beard the ran across the bottom of his face at the jaw line…like the frame of a picture, that drew the eyes to his face and onto a pair of green eyes that seemed to sparkle with the joy of living … a young man who then ask politely, for a sub-sandwich in German that received irritatingly … prompt service.

"What the hell do I have to do to get a coffee around here?" she asked her-self rhetorically in English.

"It takes time and patience to get service in the shops here". The red head replied in (middle class) British English … with a casual lopsided grin. "I personally had to carry with me a letter of introduction from my Great-uncle who is native born and highly respected citizen of_ '_**Bergen-Steiner**_' _before I could get fish and chips for lunch. May I ask how you like your coffee?" The red-head asked with a soft smile.

"Black with a touch of cream and two sugars", She replied automatically.

"Hey … Hans, one coffee with cream and two sugars: please…for my guest", he said in passable German with a slight bow, before switching back to English. "My name is Rupert by-the-way and can I get anything for your … friends?" The red-head asked politely indicating her bodyguards.

"They're fine; thanks." She replied curtly without asking her guards. "Why are people so rude here?"

"In my experience the French are always impolite to anyone who doesn't speak flawless French… especially Americans …" he managed to say before being interrupted.

"… I am not an American, I'm Canadian; actually", She said coldly.

"Well … fancy that … Come to think on it; I've been told that you Canuck's can be equally intolerant of anyone in Québec that don't speak proper French. The people of_ '_**Bergen-Steiner**_'_ are normally a warm and friendly bunch…among them-selves; the hostile knee-jerk reaction only kicks-in in the presence of obvious tourists … like your-self".

"How do you know I'm a tourist?" she asked without intending to. She wasn't able to restrain herself from getting into a most unusual conversation with this outgoing and disarmingly friendly red-head. Her two bodyguards exchanged looks of surprise at their boss uncharacteristic behavior, but wisely remained silent.

"Designer clothing, bodyguards and finally the three SUVs parked at the edge of the village, although how you got them here … over that goat track we comically call the 'royal road', is frankly … beyond me", he replied with another lopsided grin of amusement that Judith found infectious. Fighting down a smile she kept her lips in a disapproving line as she asked.

"Doesn't … '_**Bergen-Steiner**_' _ encourage tourism?" she asked unable to bring her-self to cut-off the conversation.

"Nope, the people here generally hate all outsiders. I've been here almost three years and the locals only tolerate me because … I was born here during a family holiday to celebrate my Great Aunt's wedding anniversary to my Great Uncle … who is one of the Eleven".

"The eleven", she asked and then remembered? - "This country isn't very big and at times I still find it surprising; that it has even eleven noble families".

"It's more than eleven actually, but many of them are title rich and cash poor. The total number though came as a surprise to me too" The red-head replied.

"I take it that you're part of the nobility here?" – She asked, unable to stop her-self.

"Not by direct-blood decent, the twin sister of my great aunt Muriel, married into a noble family over here", Rupert candidly admitted as he turned over the coffee.

Suddenly two men entered the deli; one with military bearing, who marched with obvious purpose one step behind a clearly a pencil thin civilian, directly over to the too thin lady in black. "Madame, we found the town Hall" her chief of staff declared and hearing this and without so much as a by your leave, the extremely rich woman spun about and stormed back out (with her unpaid-for coffee in hand)

"Well …nice meeting you too …whoever you are", Rupert said softly to her retreating back as he turned and paid for her coffee.

8*8*8

Twenty minutes later; Rupert was back at his desk in the tiny office of the_ _Exchequer_, chewing on his corn-beef on rye. He was looking over the worsening national numbers and it wasn't a pretty picture. The more he looked into what the current monarch had done to his own people…the more he felt outraged.

As Rupert looked-over the papers on his co-workers desk and frowned… he was sitting in the extra tiny room that he shared with the Exchequer/finance minister; whose desk was literally butted up against his own …which was (Naturally) free of any signs of paperwork which would indicate that the desk was even occupied. Rupert was officially in charge of the Great Charter which was the document that had originally created the Principality. - He was also in charge of the one man department (him) that covered the history of the tiny country as well as the heraldry of all the Noble Families in the valley with particular empathizes placed on the eleven members of Royal council; their aristocratic bloodlines, coats of arms and family history (genealogy).

To be honest the only thing that Rupert studied with madding regularity was the Great Charter itself, for it paralleled the constitution of the limited monarchy of the UK back home … concerning what the Prince could or could not do, the order of succession … procedural things that for some odd reason fascinated Rupert … otherwise there was not much to do actually when your job is history.

Thinking about his situation, Rupert smiled at the irony… that he of all people… was now working for a quasi-combination of a magical/Muggle …royal government on the mainland of Western Europe. He recalled with amusement; how vehemently he had been about avoiding doing any kind of government work. - Percy's war-time betrayal of his father had almost permanently tainted for Ron/Rupert the idea of working for people like Fudge.

'_Funny thing fate … the hopes and dreams of his youth had been abruptly crushed by circumstances beyond his control'_ \- he said to himself as he thought back to that time _ and this line of thought led him to think about_ HER _again and instinctively he chuckled. - He…hadn't thought about his unrequited school-boy crush in a couple of years now. - He had always known on some level, that they would *get together* in the end (his former best friends) …that is. After all, she had been fully obsessed with the_ 'boy who lived' _since she had first caught sight of Harry on that first train ride (as firsties) and it's extra hard for a normal bloke to compete with a_ 'child of destiny'.

His little sister had taken her defeat at the hands of Hermione for the affections of the 'Great Potter' … loads harder than he had, but then again she hadn't suspected on any level that it was coming. - Now some seven years after the war, the golden *trio* was all but forgotten; for the 'mob' back home was simply unable to wrap its head around the concept of more than one gendered hero each (a boy and girl in the classical style of all fairy-tales).

Ron was proud of the fact that he had moved on romantically and had been in several relationships which regretfully - had NOT ended in marriage. - In fact he was currently deeply engaged in a *friends with benefits relationship* that he couldn't really tell his mother about, because his *lover* was a married woman and twelve years older than him-self. - Howlers would burn up the airwaves if Ron's current bedmate became known to his family back home. Even though the lady in question (named: redacted) husband, knew all about and approved of; his wife's ongoing sexual dalliance with a far younger and very minor …government employee.

Ron/Rupert's family back in England was blissfully ignorant of his unconventional love life and for a very good reason, for Ronald had not been the first of Molly's brood to become involved with an already married bunk-mate. Who could forget the firestorm that erupted, when his mum had discovered that Percy had engaged in a long term (multi-year) passionate affair with the much younger wife of the former M.O.M. (Minster of Magic) Cornelius Oswald Fudge (a wizard born in 1902 – and who had been murdered, by the Death Eaters in October 1997). –

How Percy avoided a public scandal and kept his (nine year older) lover a secret from their mother until after the war is beyond amazing. - Even presenting his mother with a truly adorable grandchild, named after her: Molly Maria Ginerva Weasley; born in April 1997 (called Maria by the family) didn't dampen all that much, his mothers fury over the fact that one of Ron's favorite nieces was conceived while_ *Audrey-Maria, Conchita-Alonso, Bustillo-Fudge* (born 04-11-67) was still married to Cornelius.

There is a long back-story behind the how and why that Cornelius had *actively procured* Percy for his hot blooded Hispanic wife's bed-chamber … and it boiled down to saving old *Pinhead Percy* from a possible long prison term for the crime of illegally impersonating a M.O.M. department head (Bartemius Crouch Snr.). Yes Rupert knew all the sordid details behind how much hell Percy had undergone for Audrey sake, which naturally made him highly motivated; from what he had learned from Percy *life lesson* to keep his own love-life a_ _**top drawer secret**_.

8888 – **Meanwhile** \- 8888

Coffee in hand, the lady in black crossed the lane and entered the picturesque town hall. Three floors up (no elevator) she went and sat down in the High Chancellor's stuffy-office where a very unpleasant conversation took place.

"Are you telling me that I 'wasted' four hundred and seventy million (Canadian Dollars) on this project?"

"Not wasted exactly … consider it an investment in the smallest country in Europe", - the chancellor replied weakly.

"And if I was to foreclose on the debts I acquired, which you_ **all** _now owe me", she said in a semi-growl.

"You would ruin the lives of every man, woman and child here - and render them all instantly homeless".

"As if I care … I can easily tear down every single private home in this valley and make a ski lodge out of this town, - for how else can I recoup even a portion of what I spent on this project". She snarled

"I might have a way", the Chancellor politely interrupted. - "One of the people working for this Principality, is a 'part time' employee in our Heraldry office. - - Well to tell the truth he is our entire Heraldry office – as the government of a country as small such ours is dangerously underfunded and staffed. He is also coincidentally, our primary historian and expert on the- '_**Great Charter**__'_ – which is the document that first established this tiny country".

"_**Boring**_ … How can he help me?"

"He knew … as we all did, that Prince Philippe wasn't happy with the deal we made with you, to buy your way into royalty …"

"… He didn't like having to marry a Canadian Jew, to get you out of the massive debt that he got you all into … more like", she said.

"Regretfully I fear you are right. Philippe is a rabid anti Semitic, that's true enough …, but he comes from that idiocy biologically, as he had a great uncle in France who strongly supported the Nazis and died defending Berlin as a member of an all French 'SS' unit. Philippe is by-far the worse bigot and hedonists Royal in our six hundred year history", the chancellor added softly - before leaning over and pressing the intercom button. "Junell; could you asked Rupert to come to my office",

"Yes … milord Chancellor", came the replied on the intercom.

"Oh I agree" –she said – "My people did a background check on your Philippe before I agreed to this deal and he is not only a Jew hater but also the ultimate narcissist. - He ascends to the throne just last year and he abruptly empties the royal treasury. - Then he does the same thing to the pension funds of all public employees and then converted all the royal art and jewels … into cash - before spending every last dime, on a lifestyle of all kinds of debauchery; involving drugs and extreme shopping sprees, while living way beyond his means in the city-state of Monaco."

"Yes - we know all this", the chancellor replied unhappily.

"Oh this gets even better. - Your precious Prince Philippe has literally- _tripped mortgaged_ -all royal lands in this valley (as the crown owns all but a few parcel's of the land here). Almost everyone here is a renter, and then he draws you in, to the point of financial ruin … by forcing all of your nobility into impossibly huge debt to sustain his excessive lifestyle. With the eleven noble families (including his own) that composes the governing council of this tiny country, reduced to living hand to mouth. Selling you royal Bonds in one of the worst pyramid schemes I have ever seen".

"What do you want me to say?" - Henley asked.

"Nothing … beyond acknowledging that this 'colossal idiot'; is the same lousy Prince that you wanted to 'sell' to me … for my little sister: Ashira, (as her husband) a self-indulgent 'narcissist' that spends other people's money ten times faster than my sister does _ and that takes some doing – believe me".

"Then why agree to all this", the Chancellor asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Your Principality is way beyond broke, with zero income to service your debts", Judith said harshly. "I bought-up your debt for pennies on the dollar while knowing (deep down) that putting my sister with your Prince together would end badly … because Ashira is a spoiled brat and Philippe is a self-serving, hedonistic bastard, whose latest stunt has most likely forever ruined your tiny Principality".

"We did not approve of Philippe latest stunt, in fact we are as outraged as you are", the chancellor mumbled under his breath, a comment totally ignored by Judith.

"As for the reason behind why I tried to do this – it boils down to a promised I made", Judith continued, "a promise that put me between a rock and a hard place… a promise that I made to my father when he was on his death bed. I promised him to make my sister's longtime dream of being a real princess – come true".

"But, your family isn't a-part of … Canada has no nobility", the chancellor interjected.

"I am aware of that … thank-you", Judith snarled. "My efforts for an arranged marriage between the Jakubowicz family and the remaining Royal houses of Europe have been repeated rebuffed, with the number of available Prince's declining every day. I was at a lost - I couldn't think of a practical way to fulfill my promise - until your little money problem came to my attention. -."

"But why us", the chancellor again asked. "Surely there is surviving royalty to be found in Eastern Europe. A cadet branch of the formerly imperial family the _ 'Romanoff' _ still exists and they were at one time … Tsar's. We are far-far smaller in total land area than your Prince Edward Island … only 18 square miles (20.72 square kilometers) our main export is wine and sheep's wool – we have no army – we are not a world power"… the Chancellor asked

"I wanted the fairy tale quality of an absolute monarchy - a legally acknowledged, by the three huge countries surrounding it … as a working Principality. I was offered (to buy) the title of queen by Moldova, but the republic government does not acknowledge (in any way) its former royalty… so it would be a never heard of - empty title".

"Your Prince on the other hand … has actual power over his subjects and that was too juicy a prize to pass up. Honestly – I sincerely doubt that my Ashira will ever agree to actually live in this primitive …hole in the wall (country) - - but then again she doesn't have to; especially now - - as your Philippe just broken our deal - by marring his long term_ 'partner', Jean-Claude".

"But you knew Philippe was homosexual before you agreed to …"

"… Yes I did – In fact I'm a lesbian/homosexual myself … but we aren't talking about me", Judith declared in a sour tone. "It is my little sister that would have to marry this narcissist putz. But not a real marriage you understand; instead it would be a_ 'shvindi' (a fake) in name only union to that idiotic schmuck. – – She was going to give-up some of her eggs which would be mixed with Philippe's sperm – which would be planted into surrogates and brought to term – creating the next generation of Royals - - without brothering my little sister self-indulgent lifestyle back home in Vancouver … at all".

"But we can't do that now … can we? - As your precious Philippe married Jean-Claude in the principality (city-state) of Monaco; where he adopted a baby boy and named it his sole heir. - I want my money back … all of it, NOW … with interest - - or I foreclose first thing tomorrow".

8888

To be continued

**Maybe** …

_I am testing the waters here, trying to judge if their is any interest in a Ron W centric story._

I should warn you again that this tale will not be popular with those that worship Granger as the living Goddess of 'role model' perfection; or by those that consider themselves to be radical Feminists. – To those FEW that want to think outside the box of 'JKR cannon', those brave enough to follow a bad story-teller (me) and go down a path unexplored, read on… to everyone else go back to 'Harmione or Dramoine' with my blessings

As for me: I'm a RON fan (just saying)

Review or ignore

I primarily wrote this tale as there are so few 'Ron centric' tales out there that 'don't take place' during the Hogwarts years. If I can't find the kinds of tales I want to read (like a pair of famous English authors I read) I feel compelled to write them (poorly) my-self.

8

8

8

8


	2. Chapter 2

Story title: **The Prince Pro-tempore **

Chapter 2; entitled:

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

8

** I am by nature a huge Ron fan, and therefore this tale will be a Ron Weasley-centric one. In a nod to JKR do over wish this tale is also a Harmione ship with feminist Bashing as a side dish. In acknowledging this, the reader enters at 'their own risk' with the open worshipers of the Goddess Granger most likely to be offended.

8

**Time period**: half way between the battle of Hogwarts_ and the no longer applicable_ **epilog.**

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; (of course) **

**Definition of AU - **Wherein Hp characters don't follow cannon in their behavior**.**

**Rating: M** \- just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and heavily **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

**Be aware**: Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's_ modis operendi _and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over. (I warned them, 'BuckNC' – what more can you ask)

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it I was auditioning with a script written for a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it is a-lot better English than what is seen now in '_text messages_ \- on – _Facebook or in a blog'._

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last three books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

8888

*Places everyone

*Silence on the set

*Roll film

*Action!

8888

_**Flash-back starts**_

8888

"But you knew Philippe was homosexual before you agreed to … "

"Yes I did – In fact I'm a lesbian homosexual my-self … but we aren't talking about me", Judith declared in a sour tone. "It is my little sister that would have to marry this narcissist putz. But not a real marriage you understand; instead it would be a_ 'shvindi' (a fake) in name only union to that idiotic schmuck. – – She was going to give-up some of her eggs which would be mixed with Philippe's sperm – which would be planted into surrogates and brought to term – creating the next generation of Royals - - without brothering my little sister self-indulgent lifestyle in West Vancouver … at all".

"But we can't do that now … can we? - As your precious Philippe married Jean-Claude in the principality (city-state) of Monaco; where he adopted a baby boy and named it his sole heir. - I want my money back … all of it, NOW … with interest - - or I foreclose first thing tomorrow".

8888

_**Flashback ends**_

888

"You really don't have to do that – your sister can still be a royal princess", said a familiar sounding voice, once again speaking (British) English, from just inside the door to the office.

"I will not allow my sister's children to be second or third in the line of succession after Philippe's adopted children … the deal is broken – a clear breach of an already signed contract". She snarled back at him.

"The deal can still be saved with your sisters offspring first in line to the throne … because; as I pointed out to the Chancellor yesterday … everything changed when our Prince and Jean-Claude, married and then adopted that child. - Because Philippe's action not only breaks his contract with you – it also directly harms his people, thus violating the Great Charter – which in turn, transforms a royal mess into a golden opportunity for you and your sister", Rupert said as he came deeper into the room.

"If we take full advantage of what Philippe has been so graciously dropped into our laps - you sister might actually get to choose the 'replacement' Prince she marries … a–lot better choice than the self-loving Philippe", - Rupert said as he took over the negotiations with the Canadian, as the flustered Chancellor made a hasty retreat. - The chancellor was a heart 'an old fogey' in the fact that he just hated being bullied, by a modern … (independently rich) and very intelligent women. So Rupert now stood behind the chancellor's desk. He was unchanged from when Judith first saw him; conservatively dressed in a well-tailored suit and standing almost six feet tall with Red Hair and freckles on his face and neck … his whole appearance screaming that before her was a British gentleman of quality.

"How can you be so … British?" She asked. "In the Coffee shop a mere half-hour ago - you spoke German … nearly perfect German?"

"Hans owns that coffee shop – is a former Bavarian by birth and totally anti-foreigner … in fact - like most people here – as I already told you, he hates all outsiders… "

"… but you are British?"

"Actually … as I said before; I was born here, during a ill-timed holiday as honored guests at my great aunt and uncle wedding anniversary … but otherwise …yeah, you are correct, I was raised in the U.K. - - however because I was 'born' here … I'm not considered as much of an outsider to Hans … not anymore".

"Almost eight years ago my country had what you Canadian's would now call a domestic terrorist problem. I come from a rather small community in Britain … where everyone knows everyone else's business", Rupert continued. "These domestic terrorists tore my community a new one. A lot of good people were killed - school mates of mine and such, I even lost a brother – but the biggest thing I lost … was my heart to a school-mate of mine – an extra close friend, a girl who fell in love at a very young age with the local hero"

"Yeah… yeah", Judith said in a bored tone. "In Canada, the cinematic parallel; is a small town – where the local football mascot is secretly in love with the captain of the cheerleader squad, his unrequited love ignored… all the way through the film, where at the last minute the quarterback and the cheerleader ride off into the sunset; leaving behind the mascot so horribly heartbroken, that the last scene before the credits roll, has him sitting on a bus out of town, to seek his future elsewhere". –

"Boring! - That plot-line has been done to death - at least a thousand times, why can't Hollywood come-up with anything NEW? - Like the heroine and the sidekick hooking-up, that at least would be … an unexpected twist", - Judith asked rhetorically; once again sounding unimpressed.

"I can't say - that I'm glad to hear that what happened to me, happens so often in Canada", Rupert replied with a touch of sadness. "But in the end, your 'spot on' about me. – I don't know if you remember my name from the coffee shop but just for the record, in this country I am: Rupert Grint Von-Steiner – I am the owner and sole proprietor of- '_**Black-Knight Chess ltd**_.', the seller of fine 'handmade' chess sets; a member of the council of eleven and also the (part-time) chief herald of Heraldry for this tiny Principality. Last but by no means least, I am also; I regret to say, the ill-fated best-mate/mascot of the hero/quarterback in question … that dared to fall in love with the hero's girl and paid heavily for that crime. In fact I made such a fool of myself over her – (in my small community) - that staying in England became impossible".

"Why didn't you run off and join the French foreign legion?" – The Canadian asked drolly.

Rupert chuckled softly – "I had my fill of- 'war and death' -with our domestic terrorists – I couldn't see my-self chasing down bad guys for the rest of my life. - That's the job of Hero's … and I'm not a hero".

"So how did you end up here?" Judith asked when she noticed that she and the Englishman were alone.

"After the hero ran off with the heroine in my sad personal tragedy … I tried my hand at managing a shop for one of my brothers, and when he sold it out from under me … I entered into an apprenticeship in another kind of shop. I became moderately successful as a shopkeeper, and when my master died, I inherited the shop where I worked. – Content with my lot in life, I had hoped to put my past humiliation's behind me …but the quarterback and the cheerleader wouldn't leave me alone, rubbing my face in their_ _on-again …off again_ _love-affair".

"As my business was primarily done through mail-order … I really didn't need the high cost of a store front. – Luckily for me, my great Aunt Muriel – had a sister: Victoria, who had married Erwin Von-Steiner, one of the- eleven (as I already told you) a long-long time ago – My uncle actually had a seat on the royal council here, which I took-over when I arrived here. Victoria and her husband had for a long time, suffered some age related, disabling health problems and it got to the point that they required a financial manager to handle their affairs. So when Muriel told Victoria about my humiliating heartbreak problem over losing Hermione …"

"… This Hermione was the girl you fancied, but didn't fancy you back?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm the poster-boy for unrequited love back home", Rupert joked ironically. – "Anyway there I was, a modestly successful businessman; at a low point emotionally, so when my great aunt Victoria invited me to come over here to give me a new start. I gladly took her up on that ever so kind offer. - I sold my shop and the flat above it and just disappeared without telling anyone … except a few trusted friends and my immediate family".

"I still sell my chess sets out of a post-office box here - and make a tidy profit doing it. - I settled into the Von Steiner Manor-Haus/castle, as the caretaker to my aunt and uncle (for a-bit) but living with elderly relatives (as an adult) didn't work out for me, so I acquired a tiny flat within the village. - Victoria even got me a part-time job here – (beyond balancing the family checkbook) to supplement my chess set sales … when she found that I had acquired a real taste for Heraldry and history in general".

"A history buff", huh" she asked.

"You never would have thought that had you seen my marks in school. I was only an average student and I didn't even finish my formal education. Although I'm not exactly a drop-out … as I did learn a skilled-trade, I now consider myself a decent 'chess-set maker' and I've have been totally mental about the Great Charter since I first saw it. - And that is why I think that Philippe just handed you everything".

"How?" she asked.

"Under our Charter – a change can be made in the royal family 'mandate' – (the Prince) - if that person by his actions or inaction does something that is directly harmful to his Principality or his subjects", Rupert/Ron said; glad for a change of topic that wasn't centered on the personal failures of his youth. - - "Deliberately screwing the pooch for the entire valley … by breaking his deal with you, certainly qualifies … don't you think?"

"We talked about this before – Rupert" – the Chancellor interjected from the doorway as he reluctantly reentered the conversation. - "It would take a unanimous vote of the entire council to revoke the royal mandate from him – and Philippe's family will never vote against itself".

"But they will – because if it doesn't happen, our Canadian patron here" – Rupert said while referring to the seated lady … "will foreclose on everyone in the valley – including Philippe's entire family – so they can give-up a bankrupted royal title - or - everything they own financially".

"Well I did hedge my bet by acquiring all the 'past due' …personal debt of seven of the eleven members of the Royal council. – Of which; four have been at least attempting to keep their 'mortgages' current. I own those mortgages too, naturally; which means, I now outright own 'directly or by proxy' every square inch of ground in this God forsaken Valley", Judith declared rather smugly.

"It's really not that bad, Ms. Jakubowicz - - although living here - is an acquired taste", the Chancellor protested.

"Not one proper hotel … hours from anywhere civilized …" - she said.

"Irrelevant in this case as _ **all** _ you are really interested in - is the title", the Chancellor countered knowingly.

"True enough, but my sisters children has to be raised in this hovel.

"Not raised per-say, but they have to be born here … It's in the charter - So it can't be helped", Rupert said helpfully. "Anything you might do along the lines of a fully equipped birthing clinic could make that particular disadvantage mute for your sister and a win-win for us. As for the- 'hovel issue' - there are at least five semi-abandoned estates of ten acres each, some with the ruins of castles, and all of these properties are currently owned by you. - Any one of them could be rebuilt and equipped with all the modern convinces that your sister and her Royal husband might ever need, to raise their Royal children … *if* they decide to live here year round. – The Royal palace being in such a state of ruin that it is basically uninhabitable. I would definitely advise against throwing good gold into the money-pit that our Royal Palace has become".

"Why don't you let me decide about where I spend my money", Judith snarled.

"Yes Milady … anyway with you holding_ ALL _the royal purse strings, there is precious little mischief that your royal sibling can get into – without you direct blessing. Besides … two of these abandoned estates of our former nobility, have tennis courts which could easily be converted to accommodate a helicopter … which could fly you to Basel Switzerland in well-under; twenty minutes".

At this last suggestion, Ms. Jakubowicz's eyes went wide with delightful surprise. "How soon can I get a helicopter in here?"

"If it will speed things along – I am prepared to offer the Von-Steiner tennis court as a helipad - it sits at the rear edge of this village. Facing the very end of Bergen-Steiner box cannon at a place called the '**arch**' (within walking distance of here) and it would only take a couple of hours to tear down the 'supporting polls' for the net and surrounding fence".

"Wouldn't you great aunt and uncle object," Judith asked.

"They feel that anything they can do to keep this Principality going – they'll do … most of their wealth is tied up in Royal bonds that Philippe has rendered irredeemably worthless, so without you, they will end-up destitute anyway … in the next few months. - Besides; this is their home", Rupert said sincerely.

"How about you Englishman – do you feel the same way?" she asked

"Very much so – there is no going back to England …for me."

888

A few hours later; after a-lot of yelling (by the royal council) –including a surprisingly amount of foul language … but in the end by unanimous vote (with four votes cast by long held proxy) – which caused prince Philippe to lose his crown, and all the perks and privileges associated with Royal rank. A second vote quickly followed which (among other things) was a bill that they 'had to pass' before they could read it (just like in America … fancy that) – which allowed the newly formed Royal Bank of the Principality – funded and owned exclusively by Ms. Jakubowicz to buy-back all the still outstanding Royal treasury Bonds (mostly owned by a few members of the eleven) … this too was passed without decent and included for Judith sole benefit … the exclusive right to 'choose' the next royal spouse for her sister Ashira.

There were tons of very vocal objections to this last idea – but zero negative votes. One by one – long overdue reforms were reluctantly passed … unanimously. - By the time the council adjourned (for the last time) later that evening - the former Von Steiner tennis court had been converted – Ms. Jakubowicz's private helicopter had flown in and flown-out … with the multi-billionaire Canadian on-board; smiling big, at her triumph on her way to an expensive hotel suite in nearby Basel Switzerland.

The following morning; Rupert gladly turned over to Ms. Jakubowicz's legal representatives/bodyguards – the eleven file cabinets worth of research into the noble families … that had once sat on the council, another file cabinet contained information on the other entitled families now reduced to working class poor. Rupert in an attempt to speed things along included his personal notes on the five best-possible candidates that were remotely semi-noble; some on the old council and some that were not. Most importantly: Rupert's candidates were still considered somewhat 'fertile' considering their age and having the sexual preference to produce the next legitimate heirs to the throne, the old fashion way.

Ms. Judith Jakubowicz was so happy with the turn of events … her gratitude to those that made her sister's _ _princess dream_ _one step closer to reality, was way over the top. - The Chancellor received twenty (32 ounce) bars of pure gold and Rupert (to his great surprise) got the same amount or six hundred and forty ounces of gold. - Half of this unexpected wealth; Rupert stored in the newly created royal bank, some of which was used in buying ¼ ownership of the bank (a good investment Rupert thought) – the rest he divided into two parts, keeping half in ready cash (for day to day expenses) and the other half going towards the restoration of_ Schloss Von Steiner. – After conversion the total amount came to 10,923.00 galleons 54 sickles and 15 Knuts.

Two thousand seven hundred and thirty one galleons, doesn't sound like much I know; but in Euros its 204,805.00 which was enough to bring up to date the dangerously_ '_in arrears_' _Von Steiner mortgage and pay for 'half' of a new roof, as well as greatly improve, the heating and plumbing for the still useable parts of_ Schloss Von Steiner

Things had been getting 'rather bad' for Aunt and uncle Von-Steiner before Ron/Rupert had arrived. - The castle/Manor Haus - being over five hundred years old; had been falling apart structurally, for several decades and had reached the point of being all but inhabitable, except for a half dozen rooms in part of the second story of the east wing. -

It was only by salvaging the still useful roof shingles from the old roof; that Ron/Rupert managed to cover the other half of the structure. – It looked horrible from the outside, with two-different roof shingles and two-thirds of the windows gone. Inside the Haus; plaster walls and ceilings had fractured, pipes had burst, with rain pouring in from multiple holes in the repeatedly patched roof. - The devastation reached from the far end of the west wing all the way to the unheated_ 'Grand Staircase'_ in the middle. - It was the run down condition of Von-Steiner home and near penniless existence of his semi-Prewett relatives that had tugged so hard at Ron's feeling of family loyalty – and that kind tug always worked on Rupert/Ron.

With the return of the gold invested the Royal treasury Bonds, the outlook for the Von Steiner's cash flow was much improved. – For three plus years they had barely survived on an annual income of (900 hundred galleons) per-year, which only barely covered living expenses. - So Ron/Rupert felt really good about what he had done, when he saw 'first-hand' some of the 'positive effects' of the_ 'Jakubowicz Deal'

8888

For the first sixty days (post deal) new money poured into principality like a tidal wave. - School buildings were ordered to be renovated and modernized, back pay for government workers and teachers was paid in full (Philippe had stolen the-lot; when he and emptied the pension funds). - In fact; the new bank loaned money like a sailor on shore leave. - Businesses on the verge of collapse, was given a transfusion of new Jakubowicz money, at ridiculously low interest rates, which made the 'Jakubowicz Deal' overwhelmingly acceptable to the general population_ and also made the rejection of their former monarch _ Philippe … total.

The former Prince threaded to litigate the issue, claiming his removal unlawful, but once the three guarantors (countries) signed off on the_ _Jakubowicz_ _deal_ _ all legal action by the former Prince became mute. – It was most regretful that for the following two and a-half months, the tiny principality of_ '_**Bergen-Steiner**_' _had no lawful Prince_ and as the last 'absolute monarchy' in Western Europe, naturally; this could have been a disaster. –

This calamity was only averted by the fact that by century's old tradition that the finances of the Principality (taxes collected and bills paid) was done exclusively though the royal exchequer under the direct supervision of the (appointed by the crown) High Chancellor of the tiny country: Henley De LeClair. – As only the Prince could sack the Chancellor and the country had no prince, so the incoming infusion of new – 'Jakubowicz money' - was brilliantly managed by the chancellor in conjunction with the chief exchequer and the new 'Royal Bank' president; a Jakubowicz employee/appointee. – But theses three men did not bare this heavy burden alone … the entire Royal government (all 46 of them) pitched in to help the Exchequer _pay off all the royal debts. -

As Ron/ Rupert not only shared a tiny office with the director of the Exchequer, he also had been the bloke that had saved the_ 'Jakubowicz Deal' _through his expertise of the kingdoms founding _ **charter** … so no one thought it strange when Rupert found himself drawn into the high Chancellors' inner circle, in running the day to day operations of the tiny country. - The more Ron learned about the things Prince Philippe had done to his people financially ; the more he began to outright hate the former Prince".

Naturally the question on everyone's lips was who Judith Jakubowicz (the billionaire) would pick as the princely husband to her younger sister Ashira.

888***888

To be continued, hopefully

8

review, rant, throw things, I can take it

8

8


	3. Chapter 3

Story title: The Prince pro-tempore

Chapter 3; entitled: Another fine mess you've gotten me into

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

**Time period**; after the battle of Hogwarts and before the epilog (which doesn't apply here … obviously)

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; **(of course) do I have to explain this concept …really?

**Definition of AU - **Wherein Hp characters don't follow cannon in their behavior**.**

**Be aware**: Unbridled butchery of the Queen's English is a common facet of this writer's_ modis operendi _and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over. (I warned them, 'BuckNC' – what more can you ask)

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was script written for a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it is a-lot better English than what is seen now in '_text messages_ \- on – _Facebook or in a blog'._

_88_

_**Authors' insight**__: There have been a few HP 'fan-fic' stories concerning several HP characters becoming a 'Prince or Princesses' as their premise. - I don't personally care for this kind of fluff; _ I'll admit that I haven't even read any of them, so my tale does not follow the make Hermione fall for kind hearted/ Muggleborn adoring, Prince Draco plotline insanity._

_I know I am dating my-self (for no one else would … LOL) but my inspiration for 'Prince pro-tempore' is a 1955 book/ 1959 movie entitled: __**The Mouse the Roared:**__ \- this is a cold-war satirical movie, concerning the Duchy of Grand Fenwick (Bergen-Steiner in my case) a table-top sized country that no one ever heard of, that declares '__**war**__' against the United States over a knock-off California wine that is ruining its economy. - The Duchy parliament hope is that when their 20 man army arrives in 'NEW YORK' wearing middle-ages armor and weapons gets arrested, the US would retaliate by sending American troops to occupied the Duchy and rebuild it like they did with Germany following WW2. The comedy comes in when the tiny duchy Win's the war._

_My Bergen-Steiner story burrows the idea of extra tiny magical country, some seven hundred souls when Rupert first arrives, that is facing bankruptcy ruin due to the hedonistic/narcissistic Monarch (a slam on the spoiled Hollywood drama-queen mindset) that stole anything not nailed down to support his self-serving lifestyle. - Sorry-folks … no war with the US. - This story is about RON… The average-bloke in the HP series and how he steps-up to help a really 'TINY', country (village) 'avoid' ruin and homeless. Being RON, the hero of this tale gets into something way above his head geo-politically and … __well read on and see for yourself what happens._

_***Final note: concerning the name (alter ego) of Ron in this tale. For those of you that haven't guessed already Rupert Grint or Rupert Alexander Lloyd Grint is a real person. Google the name and you'll find my tongue-in-cheek reason, surrounding my Prince's name_

_88 _

OoOoOoOo

Lunch is over,

Cameras reloaded

Lights up

Sound …

**Roll film**

OoOoOoOo

Ron Weasley (aka) Rupert Von Steiner; was a happy man, he had a crew of workers redoing the east wing roof of the Schloss Steiner and he had arranged to be sealed off from outside weather, six good sized rooms (out of 14) on the second floor. - Rupert had also brought the plumbing for those rooms up-to something close to the twentieth century standard.

After installing (very messy) an electric furnace and the (ugly) but required, overhanging duck-work, from fourteen foot tall ceilings, allowed Rupert's aunt and uncle for the first time in many years to actually be semi-comfortable. Free from constantly damp walls and black mold, Rupert's elderly relative's health, dramatically improved almost overnight _ which is why Lord Von Steiner (the younger) was now such a very happy man.

To help the Von Steiner family, Rupert had not only dipped into the gold he'd gotten from Judith, he had also called on some of his experience in running a small business … financially and that was no problem as it boiled down to keeping a prudent budget. – However: running a country was far more complicated and it didn't take long before Rupert realized; that he was_ way over his head _ especially when came to world finance through international banks. - The lord of the Exchequer tried to teach Rupert the art of high finance, (and failed) around the same time-frame when the goblins gradually- 'took over' -the Jakubowicz created Royal Bank. - - The goblins interest in such a small bank was extremely unusual, but Judith (_by-the-way_) got such great deals on her ownership that she offered little or no resistance to being completely bought-out.

In fact the goblins doubled Judith's original investment and then doubled it again. This unexpected move by the Goblins was due to a motivation of unknown origin and not knowing … deeply worried both Rupert as well as the Chancellor. - - All the goblins would vaguely hint at, was that they were pre-positioning themselves for something that hadn't happened …yet! - On the rare occasions when they'd say anything on the subject they would turn and face the farthest back-point of '_**Bergen Steiner**_', and give a slight …barely noticeable, nod of respect.

It should be noted that two ten acre's estates held that last redoubt of the valley – One was the long abandoned castle of Bergen and right next to it (almost literally) Schloss …Von Steiner.

Accepting the fact: that he was out of his depths financially, due in part to the politics and diplomatic maneuvering that was part and parcel to world banking. - Rupert decided to help in other ways. He had assisted (hands on) to put a new roof on a one-hundred year old – four story Schulhaus (school-house) - He had (also hands-on) helped put 'gravel' down, thus improving/expanding the somewhat goat path quality of the Royal road to a 'pony-cart width' for 'at least' those occupied farms and sheepcote's closest to the capital and to patch/replace the missing or broken 'cobble stone' lanes inside the village itself. - - Most recently however: for the last twenty odd days or so, Rupert total focus had been on the *_Royal Rail Road_*.

Judith's horrifying trip into the Principality; had gotten Rupert thinking - and after doing his own research he found that repairing the railroad was loads easier and far less expensive than building a proper two-lane, Muggle-vehicle centric road across the length of the valley. – With the chancellor's direct intervention, the Railroad Company emerge from bankruptcy and Ron himself went into his rainy day fund (at the bank) to become its sole owner and to provide some of the money to finish the repairs on the half-missing … rail-road trestles. –

With just one small additional loan (at shockingly low interest) from the newly created Royal Bank, the area surrounding the tracks was somewhat expanded, by digging into the side of the cannon walls (making the trip for the passengers - far less dangerous) this work also made possible for a far wider and more level path for the new track, now being laid. - - And finally: after loads of hard work, the broken down (steam) locomotive was returned to somewhat reliable … working order.

On the sixty-first morning after the removal of Philippe Moreau from the throne; Rupert enjoyed the first in five years *round-trip* on the Royal Railroad. It was still a bumpy ride and the cars swayed and tipped a-bit dangerously on the still (at points) uneven tracks, but *all in all* Rupert was glowing with pride as twice a day 'round-trip' service was restored between_ Bergen-Steiner _ and the outskirts of Basel Switzerland.

88

Later that same day; Rupert found himself in the engine roundhouse helping (hands on again) with a complete overhaul of all parts of the (secondary) steam locomotive_ and that is where Judith found him. - He was wearing work-overalls; filthy __top to bottom__ covered in sweat, dirt and grease … overalls. - Ron was so dirty in fact … that at first, Judith didn't recognize the Englishman.

"Rupert?"

"Milady" - he answered with an elaborate bow. "This is an unexpected pleasure".

"May I ask … what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Milady", Rupert asked sounding a-tad confused.

"Look at yourself … your filthy"

"Yes ma'am … but you can't do what I've been doing and stay clean" Rupert said with a half-smile

"Did you know that you are the only one of the eleven to get your hands dirty?" Judith shouted.

"Well; that's understandable really, if you take me out of the picture (and you should) the youngest male of the eleven is … fifty-one", Rupert said without thinking

"FIFTY-ONE!" – Judith shouted.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" Rupert replied sounding genuinely surprised. "The five names I supplied your people as your sister's potential husband, none of them fell into being even close to your little sister, Ashira; age".

"My sister is only thirty-four". - Judith protested.

"With the oldest prospective prince barely … seventy-seven"

"You're joking," Judith said, sounding horrified.

"Getting into royalty doesn't come without sacrifice, Milady", Rupert said with a tiny grin.

"Not funny"

"I don't see how the new plan differs from your old one, as you're just looking for a sperm donor anyway", Rupert declared. – "Once you pick your choice from the five … your sister marries and instantly becomes a princess – your promise … kept"

"Not five candidates … six", Judith replied smugly

"Oh good … your genealogists have found another one", Rupert replied all smiles

"You didn't list the Von Steiner candidate", Judith retorted.

"I'm sorry, Milady but you have been misinformed, unless you found an obscured cadet branch somewhere in the untracked bush of New-Zealand, my great Uncle Erwin is the last of the Von Steiner bloodline".

"That's not true Rupert, as _ YOU - are at present … the youngest of the Von Steiner bloodline and also one of the eleven" said a voice from right behind Judith at the entrance to the Locomotive Round Haus.

"Not a funny jest; Milord Chancellor – for I am only a temporary representative on the council, and I was there solely to represent the interests of the Von Steiner family during Erwin's disabling illness. Not being a Von-Steiner of 'direct blood' decent, I don't qualify for the succession. I know that as a fact, that I wasn't put on the Possible Prince list, as I made that list myself", Rupert said sourly.

"Not a joke; Rupert. I admitted to being surprised myself when the lady Judith informed me – in person (just now) of her ultimate choice for our prince. She went on and on about it being a hard decision - but said in the end, the deciding factor over who would be the best candidate settled on who would be the best 'daddy' for her royal nieces and nephews."

"Me?"

"You" - Judith said.

"This will not stand you know;" Rupert replied as he began to panic. "The Great Charter does not allow for an outsider (like my-self) to jump the queue … in front of the other five candidates from the semi-noble families, both in and out of the council that have been here for centuries ahead of me. – The deal they agreed to was on the assumption; that the new prince would come from one of the 'long established' bloodlines", Rupert protested while starting to feel trapped.

"They can assume all they like, but in the end … I get to chose" Judith snarled in defiance.

"The charter restrictions – ah yes – we always seem to come back to that", Henley said. – "However; Milady Jakubowicz had a number of high-priced; legal scholars/sharks; pick apart our charter and found a rather large *procedural* loop-hole. - A loop hole that she had confirmed in advance (before coming back here) with the three country guarantor's of our Principality". –

"The exception to which I refer to; specifically", Henley continued, "Accrued when the council of eleven unanimously voted to allow you to take-over_ Erwin's seat on the council, some sixteen months ago. - - Remember how the council insisted that_ 'Lord Erwin' _formally adopt you into his bloodline; before they would even consider the idea"

"Yeah –yeah … I remember, that was when I became legally: Rupert Grint Von Steiner … I caught all kinds of 'Hell' from my mom over that little tid-bit".

"As you might remember … I personally explained to your mother; the necessities behind your name change, as did both of you great aunts and as I recall, your mother eventually; ever so reluctantly … yielded to the necessity. - I'm sorry Rupert if you're still getting grief over your name change. But more on that later" The chancellor said.

"Anyway; by forcing you to become a Von Steiner and not challenging that decision during all the time that followed …the council unintentionally made you eligible in the line of ascension to the Crown – at the very bottom of the seniority list (to be sure) – but still on the list. - The vote of sixty days ago (the Jakubowicz deal) effectively threw out the old seniority system when it came to ascension to the crown – by turning over the choice exclusively to Lady Jakubowicz, which was_ _by-the-way__ the same vote which put you in the mix to be a potential husband to Ashira".

"But she has only had two plus months to do background checks on … oh-my-God … that means she knows the back-story behind my other name?"

"Hey … I'm standing right here", Judith said exasperated.

"Yes … she knows all there is to know about; Ronald Bilius Weasley, your entire family and the two heroes' you knew so well at school", Henley said smiling.

"Don't you dare treat me as if I'm invisible", Judith snarled as she got more and more angry.

"But how – I left all that behind years ago?" Rupert asked, more or less ignoring Judith's presence.

"There aren't that many conclaves of magic across Europe", Henley said directly to Rupert as he too 'ignored' Judith; "And in England there is only two: Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. The two Voldemort uprisings are considered important history in Western Europe, although not so much in the rest of the world, Canada or the US especially. – So the names: Potter and Granger are only somewhat known in the three magical conclaves in France, the two in the Netherlands – the one in Denmark, four in Germany and one in Switzerland; not counting (of course) the forgotten Principality of_ '_**Bergen-Steiner**_'."

"I personally didn't know-** why** – you were hiding among us as a Squib", Henley continued. "Although not as popular as the two main heroes in the *duo*, your contribution to the war was not completely insignificant. – Nor did I understand your self-imposed 'exile' either; until your great aunt Victoria (Prewett) Von Steiner told the Jakubowicz researchers and me, of the tragic story of great courage at the battle of the Ministry and your fateful encounter with the brain".

"But up to just recently … you didn't connect me in any way to the *heroic Duo*; in fact you thought I was a squib?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea what a squib is …nor do I care", Judith interjected with a growl as she forced her way back into the conversation. – "The bottom line is; that I personally didn't know that magic was even remotely 'real' until after the deal was enforced some months back. It was a shocker I admit, but I adapt quickly and actually it's a major 'perk' in this particular case; as my sister gets a wizard king as husband".

"So you're not a witch and your family is not even remotely magical", Rupert asked sounding amazed.

"What they call me at home is spelled differently … with a 'B' rather than a 'W', but no … I don't have an ounce of magic in me, nor does my sister. Remind me … Chancellor … what do they call people like me in Canada?"

"Non-maj", Henley replied.

"I prefer Muggle my-self; it is not so boringly … literal" Judith said.

"To answer your earlier question …Yes Rupert", Henley (the Chancellor) interjected. - "I thought you were a squib and honestly you never gave me a reason to think otherwise. I never saw you with a wand, never saw you do a spell."

"I was living in a tiny country surrounded by what I thought were Muggle's, so I acted appropriately. - I avoid doing magic because I had a … accident, which took away permanently … all of my abilities at wand handling", Ron confessed with obvious embarrassment.

"So ...as I was saying", the chancellor continued in a futile attempt to minimize Rupert's discomfort. – "Lady Jakubowicz here, knows all about magic now, as I felt that 'full disclosure' was the best course of action. - She became fully aware of the magical repercussions, as soon after she signed the DEAL as practical … although at the time she was first told, she though the talk of magic was all rubbish. "Everyone knows that magic isn't real", she said to me … and for the most part – considered the magic stuff mentioned in the contract as us as being a-part of an 'eccentric', European oddity".

"At my strong suggestion: of a mere month ago", Henley continued, "after signing the agreement the Lady Judith was 'introduced' to the Magical world and culture, by friends of mine currently living in magical community surrounding Vancouver. - The Canadian coven is small like ours; no more than eight hundred souls scattered across all of British Columbia - and as a personal favor to me; they gave her a _ 'full emersion experience' _ so she fully understood what magical life is really like".

"And your friends did this … because?" Rupert asked.

"Well … for one thing, Lady Judith insisted to know what her sister was getting into and … Secondarily) as a great number of the principalities debts… 'as of this morning', are now held by Gringotts banks … worldwide".

"Part of our debt is owned by Goblins"? _ Rupert asked horrified.

"Yes … of course, up-to twenty-two percent of the Royal bonds were held by the Goblins at the time Philippe was deposed - and that's before they bought the majority of Judith's controlling interest in the Royal Bank. They now control forty-one percent. You: Rupert _bought slightly over one fourth of the bank with your rainy-day gold, Judith still holds ten percent, with the rest owned locally. I own ten percent my-self", Henley said.

"So by working through the Vancouver branch of Gringotts in British Columbia; Lady Jakubowicz discovered the truth behind your small town Quarterback/cheerleader story. Since then she has been overheard calling Potter and Granger a pair of_ *'_ungrateful butt-holes'_,* that will never appreciate the quality of personal self-sacrifice that you displayed by stepping up to become your aunt and uncles, caretakers"

"I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself; High chancellor", Judith said in a sour tone. "To make a long story short, I have chosen you: Rupert Grint Von Steiner to be this country's … temporary 'acting' Prince, – I say 'pro-tempore' as nothing is set in stone until my sister finally agrees to say 'I do' during an actual wedding. By naming you to the job right now … it solves several rather pressing '_financial problems_', but that was an easy sale, even to my stubborn sister as I am holding next year's '_allowance_' over her head to get her peaceful compliance".

"All she has to do to earn an 1mil extra bonus to the yearly allowance she gets each January; is to come here for two weeks to check-out this place (and you). All she knows about you so far is that you're almost twenty-five, long and lanky, moderately muscled and somewhat attractive for an 'unsophisticated' country-bumpkin. She knows you own a 'to some extent' a successfully small 'mail-order' business, but she isn't impressed by sales clerks. - In fact: getting my sister to accept you as a potential husband will be fairly difficult"

"I'm not all that good with women", Rupert replied honestly

"You struck-out with the Hero's cheerleader; only because there is no way for someone like '_**you**_' … to compete with an admittedly cute, richer than Midas_ and somewhat mentally 'abused as a child' … Hero. I honestly don't know why Potter hasn't suffered a 'Post Traumatic Stress' related full breakdown yet. - You're a nice guy Rupert, in a time-frame when women of my sister's age prefer really BAD BOYS to sow a few wild-oats with. To tell the truth; my sister is … I fear, nowhere close to 'settling down' by sharing just on man's bed … 'willingly' and if Ashira continues to reject my choice (meaning you), 'sooner or later' for the current *prince elect* which I name today, well … a replacement will be required".

"That's the pro-tempore part of this appointment. - Having done my best to fulfill my promise to Daddy, I will leave you in place and turn the final choice over to Ashira, as she has claimed (rather loudly) that none of the original five and 'you' specifically_ are NOT her 'intellectual or social equal' and I betting that you have never heard that from a girl before".

"You'd be surprised", Rupert replied sadly, as he recalled a very similar 'rejection' by a certain bookworm.

"Really… what kind of narcissistically intellectual idiot: … chooses '_IQ points_' over a rare to find, genuine gentleman; that's dripping with generosity, empathy and outgoingness? - - No; let me guess … Potter's CHEERLEADER", Judith snarled while looking hard at Rupert. - "I'll bet you weren't her physical type … either. - I will never understand the attraction games that straight-laced_ '_toxic_ _hetero's_' _girls play-at with men. - At least; as a lesbian, I have loads 'in common' with someone of my own gender".

"Sorry; I don't swing, that way", Rupert replied somewhat embarrassed, not knowing what else to say.

"You wouldn't, you too are terminally heterosexual … just like my sister, - you poor little fools, you don't know what you're missing, and that in itself is … pitiful", Judith said with genuine sympathy in her tone.

"Well … to each his/her own, I say", Rupert half-joked. "Just because I'm not sexually flexible doesn't mean I don't acknowledge that same sex activity exists, or even cross species … **fun**. There was a girl in my year at school that had an 'brief fling' with a Centaur … for Merlin's sake. - I do not judge others; but I find it highly offensive when someone calls my heterosexual 'preference' or my masculinity …Toxic. - I find such attitudes openly 'bigoted' especially when these insults come from people demanding tolerance for their own lifestyles".

"But not being an Intellectual equal: well … I've heard that complaint before too. - But as you say, my Cheerleader running off with the quarterback was in the script, it was fated …destiny. That the hero always gets the girl is just one more of thousands of unpleasant truths that sidekicks like me, just has to face, and I have accepted that".

"But before I agree to any role as a pro-tempore 'supporting player' in your '_**Game of Thrones**_', my focus has to be on the interest of the Von Steiner family in particular - and I have to wonder if that goal will be 'best served' by accepting my appointment as acting Prince. As my still very ill uncle Erwin would have to resume his role on the new council …if I become temporary Prince", and then Rupert paused for a moment … thinking it over, before replying: "Alright-then; I will consider taking the position. – However if I become your pawn, can I assume that the Von Steiner family will be generously compensated for … services rendered … until of course; I abdicate in favor of your sister's final choice?"

"Of course; you'll have the kind of wealth that's; '_**beyond the dreams of avarice**_', both before and after the abdication", Judith replied casually. "But my young prince, let's not get ahead of ourselves here, I mean; an abdication is the best case scenario for me, whereas the worse case is for your pro-tempore posting to be made permanent, with my sister as your 'absentee' princess …gallivanting around the world, with you nothing more, than a sperm donor and glorified baby-sitter".

"So if I get your meaning correctly; you consider it to be most likely result of all this, that my pro-tempore posting as prince elect, will be for the short term 'only', as your sister doesn't consider me worthy of consideration", Rupert said in a matter of fact tone as he carefully thought-over the proposal.

"I strongly disagree with my sister option; as you can tell. You are not all that bad looking, and considering your age and past 'golden-trio' activities; your *physique* should be good enough for my 'spoiled' little sister to make her 'at least' consider, making babies (with you) the old fashion way", Judith said forcefully, "But if that fails and we are under a time limit here, as the three Guarantor's want this Prince selection thingy … done yesterday".

"Why the rush", Rupert asked?

"Heir and a spare, until that's settled, '**Bergen-Steiner**' could undergo this kind of 'Royal Mandate' change; up to three times this year alone", Henley interjected.

"And Ashira changes her mind three times a day and altering candidates for prince that often would quickly become cost prohibitive … real fast. - If as I said; my idiot sister gets overly stubborn, then we just revert to the original plan 'B'- meaning; I'll send my doctors to gather a sperm sample of whichever candidate Ashira chooses to marry …which will be used via: 'In-Vitro-Fertilization' _ to produce the next royal heirs to the throne.

"That you are a Von Steiner; which was one of the two '_founding families_' of this Principality - was just icing on the cake for me_ and only a minor reason behind why you got bumped to the top of the candidates list".

"The current Royal Government; has sweated buckets over the Jakubowicz ultimate choice of Crowned Prince", Henley added, "as the last three Princes we have had to_ '_endure_' _ all shared the same hedonist narcissism … and we desperately need a 'financially prudent' – '_**magical**_' Monarch right now. In particular: our anti-Muggle spells have been weakening ever since the Moreau Families Philippe ascended to the throne. - The first of his line was a wizard of course, however the third was part-squib, until finally with Philippe …the worse kind of self-serving full Muggle imaginable".

"So there is actually a spell that keeps people like me_ '**out**' _ of this principality. - The one and only person; that had the cash to bail you out of Philippe's mess" - Ms. Jakubowicz asked her anger obvious?"

"Well; yes … we do have such a spell", The Chancellor replied. – "Frankly – most magical communities have some sort of repelling charm in place, against Muggle's … to reduce culture shock if nothing else. – Invited non-magical's _ can enter under special circumstances, but from bitter experience; we in the magical world have found it better to separate Muggle from magical. History books are full of examples of Muggle's trying to exterminate our kind".

"But that was centuries ago"

"And modern Jews have suffered for how long from the lack of tolerance by non-Jews?" The chancellor countered. "The attacks on the Jew's goes on even today, all over the earth and we magical's have a tiny fraction of the population of the Jewish communities (World-wide). It's a case of hiding or face extinction. In - **Bergen Steiner's** \- case; our very size and remoteness has kept the number of multi-generational purely Muggle's still living here, to a mere handful. Our isolation has also kept (by design) most non-magical's from even thinking about settling here. – Currently there is only about twelve 'full-Muggle' families within the principality, people who are (for the most part) clueless about the existence of their witch and wizard neighbors. –We (by law) do not perform magic in public, out of fear of being seen by those few Muggle's".

"The British have a similar system as does most members of the Commonwealth", Rupert interjected softly.

"On the other hand; we do have about a couple of hundred squibs living here. The same spell (now fading) that discourages Muggle's from coming here _ subtlety encourages those with just a tiny trace of magic in their blood to settle here. - Our problem with having (any) traditional Muggle's underfoot in a magical town is that people who are in denial of magic (being real) makes living with them peacefully … very complicated", the chancellor replied horrified at the thought .

"Is that kind of raw discrimination true?" – Judith asked staring directly at Ron/Rupert.

"Anti-Israeli sentiment is growing again in Europe, America and Canada, the foundation stone of anti-Semitism. -Your people who have suffered more than any other from religious hate, should know all too well; what would happen if the world knew that magic was real", Rupert admitted sadly. "Humans are jealous animals, especially of abilities they were denied at birth. Muggle's would – 'hunt us down'; dissect us to see why magic worked for us, but not for them. They would happily destroy all of us to make things fair ... for the Muggles; to even out the playing pitch... so to speak".

"In the small community where I come from, the magical's have all kinds of restrictions on magic used in front of Muggle's", Rupert replied. "Our anti-Muggle spells aren't meant to keep-out all non magical's … not-entirely, instead they are intended to discourage them from going anywhere near magical folk. - We aren't being snobbish – we just want to avoid the all but certain_ culture shock _ (and possible extinction) from Muggle's encountering unexpected '**real**' magic for the first time. In fact; I didn't think that any _**one** _spell could cover an entire country, even one as small as this".

"There is such a spell, but in our case, only a lawful and magical crowned prince can invoke it". The chancellor declared. "Once in place (even with the railroad running) Muggle's will be heavily discouraged from staying here more than a few days.

"What about my sister … are you magical idiots going to bar her from entering her own kingdom", Judith said with ever increasing anger.

"Principality not a kingdom, we aren't big enough to rate a King or Queen", Ron and the chancellor said simultaneously.

"Wait a second … the nobility here is all magical … isn't it", Judith asked

"It use to be, that's true, but Philippe's family hasn't been for at least two generations - nor are the heads of two other families of the old ruling council. The four proxy votes (that use to be held by Philippe's family) are from magical families that have frankly … died out".

"Died out … what does that mean?" Judith asked.

"Rupert as our heraldry expert – do you want to field this one" the chancellor asked with a smile.

"Died out as in … the bloodlines have ended with no direct descent: 'magical-born' males to carry on the surname, for at least two decades. - Which should have disqualified me for the crown", Ron weakly tried to insist, looking scornfully at the Chancellor.

"So this is a male's only … club?" Judith asked in an angry tone.

"The Prince you pick could change that", Henley said smoothly. "The make-up of the old council (now disbanded) was indeed a 'macho club' and divided into many factions. As Rupert has already pointed out; we are already down four families out of_ _the eleven_ … that died out, which leaves a total of seven (active) council members , of which three; are disqualified by not being magical as required by the charter. - - Those three include Philippe's family; the Moreau's, the Bernard family and the Dubois family; which I might add … up to mere months ago, controlled the proxy votes of the four dead families and thus controlled with a seven vote, iron fist …the council. –

This faction was headed by Philippe's uncle Claude Moreau. Two of the remaining considers them-selves to be somewhat neutral because as they are currently Muggle-born and often sell their votes to the highest bidder … The neutrals are: the 'Von Wagner' family and the 'Jagger' family, which leaves just two, the Von Steiner and the De Leclair's… out of_ _the eleven_ _as purely magical".

"Remind me again - what exactly is a squib" Judith asked.

"A squib is someone born into a magical family, but cannot do magic themselves", Rupert said. "Before my accidental meeting with a magically enhanced giant brain - I was an average wizard of no extraordinary power. After my encounter; I became sort-of …'deformed' and was quickly reduced to the level of a semi-squib, because I can only do magic now ...wandless; in the Asian style, called 'Eldritch.' This kind of magic which I am studying (hard) is a branch of the' mystic arts', I've learned some of the casting styles of 'Eldritch': however and my control of my unique; '**blue magic'** … is still very limited at times, as pure Eldritch is filled with mystic symbolism in a yellow/orange palette".

"From what I personally researched, the only magical creature that was rumored to have blue magic were the 'Fauns' of ancient Roma, a race of magical's that haven't been seen in multiple centuries. As a result of my deformity; I can no longer touch a wand … which makes me a very poor candidate for Prince".

"One would think you do not want this honor" The Chancellor said in an amused tone. "Personally; I don't see how the 'uniqueness' of your magic will negatively affect this principality. Your power, blue or otherwise will be automatically channeled through the '_**Barrier stone**_', so you won't have to renew the spell periodically. To tell the truth; if the eleven were still all magical and doing their reproductive duty according to the Charter, the people of '**Bergen-Steiner**' would not have been reduced to engaging in such desperate measures". –

"I've been called many things over the years; but being called a 'desperate measure' is a new one for me", Rupert declared in a resigned tone.

"Thankfully", Henley continued, "there is a method to replace those who no longer have the legal right to sit on the new council _ as we do have several 'minor' noble families living in the valley that weren't on the old council, but are magical. In fact: three of the five candidates we sent to you as possible Prince (although elderly) are of the non-council crowd. Under normal circumstances a commoner elevation to the first estate for any reason, could only be *brought about* by a combined decree of the current monarch and a unanimous vote of a legitimate council. As happened in Rupert's case … it's in the Charter".

"But there hasn't been an 'official' council or a royal prince for three months now", Rupert pointed-out somewhat sadly.

"The charter foresaw times when '**Bergen-Steiner**' would-be; in-between princes, as the time-frame between the death of one prince and the Coronation of his successor", Henley said. "During this period ... a crowned Prince can do pretty-much whatever he wants, including ending the 'all male club' when it comes to council membership. This in-between princes period is how I and the royal exchequer have managed to get the bills paid. But this arrangement is not intended to be permanent. We are coming to the end of our fiscal year in November, when the exchequer's ability to dispense funds '**ends**'.

But ... until the new council is selected and seated, you have the golden opportunity to fill the empty seats on the next council; WITHOUT the unanimous council 'approval' requirement of the Charter. It is a very narrow window of opportunity for filling any currently empty seats or to elevate a commoner, 'like yourself' ... to the first estate. We have a 'limited window' to fill the empty seats of the next council and only a Fully crowned Prince can do both, which means: Lady Jakubowicz, that who you allow to be crown must be totally committed to your interest's".

"How long before the new council is legally seated?" –Judith asked.

"Thirty-days AFTER our Prince elect is formally Crowned", Rupert replied.

"And if you ... Rupert become a fully crowned prince, you will allow women to sit as full members of the council?" Judith asked looking extra hard at Rupert, awaiting his answer.

"Lady Jakubowicz, I have a younger sister who will kick my arse, good and proper. If I try to tell her she is disqualified for something, just because she is a mere girl": Rupert said with a classical lopsided grin.

"so I have your word of honor"

"Yes Milady ... you do", Rupert replied in deadly earnest!

"So ...Let me guess: you as chancellor; fully intend to end any potential opposition, by picking the next royal council" … Judith said sounding impressed.

"With you input …Yes Milady. - According to the charter the next royal advisory council and the royal government (all 46 of them) severs at the discretion of the Crown Prince; the same vote that took away the crown from Philippe 'ended' the legitimacy of his_ **old** _council of advisers. - Philippe's family dynasty had kept the same group of councilors in place for a century or more, while ignoring the magical requirement for membership, with their positions going directly from father to son. Because Philippe's family controlling the proxy votes and with those votes allied to the Philippe faction, Claude seven votes literally controlled our government".

"But this is an absolute monarchy, meaning the next crowed prince can for thirty days ...do anything he pleases", Judith protested.

"You are both right and wrong, the Absolute monarch who can do anything, must therefore personally do everything. Pay the bills on time for the right amount, collect the taxes and fees, as well as balance the royal checkbook. – No the extra Rich (Muggles) have 'Boards of Directors' that make the day to day decisions … and such a 'Board' in turn; hire and supervise money managers to do all the dull and boring administration work. That's how billion dollar Muggle corporations work. The eleven are the 'equivalent' of, **Bergen-Steiner's** _magical board of directors and the deciding 'block of votes' of the all important four proxy votes and who controls them, decides all the important matters here".

"Philippe's grandfather gave those proxies to his own family, the Moreau. But that decree ended when Philippe's rein did. The new prince can lawfully reassign who controls them", Henley said happily. –"I propose naming a Jakubowicz family member (meaning you, or a relative that you designate) to replace one of the died-out families, and myself naming another, while the remaining two empty seats, held either as a continuing royal proxy giving the crown some say in what the council does. If you don't like that idea; the last two empty seats can be awarded by mutual agreement between us, to those who will show unwavering loyalty to the crown (at some point between now and the 'coronation')".

"If you then add in the support of the Von Steiner representative and mine the De Leclair, that is … if a replacement for Rupert is required at some point (by Erwin taking up his old post) then you will control by six votes the Privy Council of the Eleven. – As for the three active council members in the Claude led faction I fear that they will desperately seek out a magical relatives to keep their toe-hold within the new council".

"But you said they haven't been magical in two generations", Judith snarled.

"Three sitting on the old council weren't, but they could possibly have family members in a cadet branch, that are magical?"

"Three against six; we win" Judith said smugly

"Five against six, the Claude faction can buy votes as easily as we can", Henley countered.

"I thought I was buying an absolute monarchy", Judith said angrily

"Board of directors analogy; remember?" – Henley pointed out. "Even a dictator needs managers to run things. All we need is another Royal loyalist. - One more vote or two to cancel out Claude's faction. - After that, all that remains is to find a 'permanent' Prince to replace Rupert here, someone very sympathetic to your cause … for a prince is only allowed to vote to break a tie vote in council".

"In exchange for the elevation to prince, could your sister's 'choice' be magically compelled to use his tie-breaking vote (via an unbreakable vow) in a way that would directly benefit you (lady Judith)", Rupert asked. "If Ashira decides to sack me, once I'm back where I belong; on the council … you can count on the Von Steiner support on any issue you name … and if we were to create a new member of the noble class by elevating yourself to the title of countess Jakubowicz into one of the empty seats, you could claim a magical blood connection via your new royal brother in-law. You could personally run the Royal faction, and with your ladyship as head, along with your unchallenged power over this countries checkbook, you can keep this nation from facing bankruptcy ever again".

"Absolute power … I like that idea" Judith said happily

"Once your control is established; we can pick those who will fill the other two empty seats in council at our leisure", Henley added. "I might even have another vote for the royalist party, but Wilhelm Von Wagner: one of the two allegedly neutral Muggleborn's council members; is typically a very hedonistic inclined noble, in being '_bribable_' and who doesn't live in the valley proper for more than a couple of months during the summer, but he does keep a toe in the game, by keeping a small cottage on part-of his hereditary lands and by having a very-young and magical: 'Muggleborn' son (age 7) who was like himself … born here. However: I must again point out that his vote normally goes to the highest bidder. –

"He doesn't sound like a dependable ally … to me", Judith said sternly

"We don't really need Wilhelm's vote, he would be the seventh vote out of eleven, but I'd rather not have to depend on the Prince to break tie votes. The_ Moreau faction lead by Philippe's uncle Claude, foolishly voted to let Lady Jakubowicz chose the next royal family, just to be paid back for the Royal bonds … but my guess is that they really had no idea as to what they were doing … for unknowingly they lost forever their control of this country. The moment they adjourned the last council secession – they permanently dissolved Philippe's __'Privy Council_'."

88**

8

To be continued

8

8

8


	4. Chapter 4

Story title: The Prince pro-tempore

Chapter 4 ; entitled: the deal is stuck

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

**Time period**; after the battle of Hogwarts and before the epilog (which doesn't apply here … obviously)

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; **(of course) do I have to explain this concept …really?

**Definition of AU - **Wherein Hp characters don't follow cannon in their behavior**.**

**Be aware**: I know my few readers (if any) have been overwhelmed by the minute details that do not speedily advance the main plot-line. My excuse is that I want a clear picture of the back-story concerning the financial and political sub-plots that are the cornerstones of my main plot. - Whenever two players sit down at a chess game 'already in progress', the position of each piece is of importance. A proper novelist would have an entire book to lay this out; whereas I as a bad story-teller only have 12 chapters

OoOoOoOo

**Sound**

**Roll film**

**Action**

OoOoOoO

8

"For four decades I have been trying to think of a way to end Philippe's family rule of my country … only to have self-interest and the short-sightedness, overrule me every time" Henley declared. "Luckily; short term greed has made them commit political suicide".

"They all serve at the pleasure of the Prince, so with a new prince, comes a new council, brilliant", Rupert said with a smile

"You Rupert; have been the first 'new blood' in the council in ages", The Chancellor declared sounding smug. "I knew none of the old families had the mental flexibility to do what had to be done to end multiple generations' worth of corruption. - - With this thought in mind; I began a subtle campaign to convince Lady Jakubowicz to buy her way into becoming our next royal family … she would own everything, literally caging Philippe. – Without cash, he could be controlled".

"I should have expected our self-indulgent prince to do what he did. But that classic bit of stupidly led to Lady Judith getting to chose her sister's husband. This somewhat arduous task was made easier than you might think – I believe that Lady Judith was already half-solidified on you as her 'pro-tempore' choice … when you came up with several ways to save her_ 'almost' _billion dollar project to make her baby-sister a genuine princess.

"So it has to be me?" Rupert said in a resigned tone.

"Only seven of the eleven actually live (even just part of the year) within the Principality, with only your-self, Wilhelm Von Wagner, Jaecar Jager and my-self using the returned bond money to get our arrears mortgages back on tract. As Wilhelm and I are too old to be fertile and even Philippe's uncle allowed most of his family estate (in the village anyway), to fall into full disclosure, with only a four acre spread near the valley mouth still somewhat in his hands. The cottage on that property is uninhabitable at present, but if he still wants a seat on the new council, Claude has to have any newly found magical relative live here at least during the summer. - I understand that since the council disbanded he has been frantically searching for such a blood-relative to keep the Moreau seat on the new council.

Another in the Philippe faction with a tiny cottage on land he still owns is the Bernard family; the current heir (one of the five) is sixty-six and is also frantically looking for a far younger magical relative living abroad. - If he finds one; he too will have to make serious renovations on their hunting cottage to stay on the council.

The third active council member in the 'Claude faction' is the Dubois family; however, the current title holder is eighty-five as well as the last of his bloodline. - Leo I'm told is personally bankrupted and land poor, having allowed his entire 'ten acres' to fall into full disclosure. He has a flat in the village but the fact that does '**own**' even 'one acre' of the land requirement, combined with his advanced age and ill health disqualifies him for the next council. Unless something drastic happens real soon; his seat will be declared empty with the proxy reverting to the crown.

"So that means five seats for you two … to fill", Rupert said to the two in front of him.

"That sounds promising", Judith said.

"Land ownership is key, and as only six of us somewhat 'own' at least part of the ten arches of non Royal owned land in the valley … as required by the Charter. That part of the original charter wasn't enforced under the Moreau dynasty during the last one hundred plus years. - But the next Prince can enforce the 'letter' of the Charter so that being born here, being magical and owning land once again become 'three of the bare minimum' requirements for being eligible for the line of succession to the crown, provisions that have not been enforced by the now deposed Philippe family dynasty for multiple generations".

"These non magical council member's; are a really big sticking point for you … isn't it" Judith said to Henley.

"Yes, it is, as we are primarily a magical country", Henley replied.

"You had this all planned … and until now, I was clueless that whoever became prince was just another pawn in a much bigger game of thrones", Rupert growled … showing all the normal signs of the trademark of a rising Weasley temper. "Henley is manipulating you too, Judith _ I would find out what our loyal chancellor's 'end game' is, before you invest another shilling in this country".

"He has a point" Judith snarled in anger in Henley's direction

"Each side in a financial deal, tries to get the best terms for their side", the Chancellor snorted. "Those of us that live and work in the Principality - know what we are getting in this deal. - We are selling our '_**Royal Title**_' in exchange for a huge bailout. Your sister; '**if'** _she ever makes up her ruddy mind; becomes the first princess of a Jakubowicz dynasty with her children becoming the next prince or princess for god-knows how many generations. You even get to name our next prince".

"That's all 'jolly-good' for '**Bergen-Steiner**' and you too; Henley, but what if anything does the 'temporary' royal pawn get out of this?" Ron/Rupert asked,

"How about all the twenty bars of gold I've already given you; the Royal Railroad and one fourth of the Royal that you bought with that gold, redoing half of the Steiner Schloss roof … don't you remember any of that?" Judith snarled.

"That was for my help in replacing Philippe", Rupert countered.

"And you want more … you greedy little bastard", Judith roared back

"Rupert is right; you are asking a lot of him", Henley softly interjected. "If for example: Ashira comes to accept the idea of Rupert becoming our (permanent) next Prince … if that happens, he will endure never ending public appearances … a loveless marriage to a mostly absentee wife; who will without doubt take on a series of Adonis looking lovers and produce countless 'bastard' offspring's".

"Meanwhile Ashira's lawfully wedded husband and our Prince will be required to be, for the most-part: 'scandal free', while raising her test-tube babies … literally on his own. It's a crap deal for you Rupert – (I concede that) but perhaps your future sister-in-law has already thought of some sort of 'additional' financial compensation to offset the loneliness of being a fantastic single daddy", Henley added before turning to her Judith for conformation.

"I too honestly doubt that Ashira will ever live here … especially with you", Judith admitted bluntly. "She flatly refused a bonus to her allowance if it meant having to visit this valley for two weeks. Secondarily: You are obviously not her type. My sister prefers the brainless, highly buff /muscular; Adonis, professional athlete types, as Henley has already described, a clueless fool that she can order around_ and that clearly isn't you. She doesn't want arguments from her men and you sir from what I understand – refuse to be browbeaten, by standing up to strong willed women".

"True enough" Ron/Rupert replied sheepishly

"Besides; you are not by any means a member of the thrill seeking, spoiled and self-loving, politically correct, idle rich that's all in favor of redistributing everyone else's wealth, but their own. My dearest little sister bores easily and living in a tiny rural village … well; it just isn't her thing", Judith said. –

"Your small town cheerleader: Granger", Henley continued, "most likely: also saw you as a unsophisticated county-bumpkin … a down to earth tradesman type … a boring drop-out and most likely a 'questionably' successful businessman, a mere shop keeper that would never do anything of great importance. Granger and Ashira_ do share this one trait in common; they have both seriously underestimated you".

"Besides; neither of them is the homemaker type and never will be", Judith continued. "Marriage would just get in the way for both of their very individualistic pursuits. - Granger will use her marriage to Potter just to advance her career goals; it will be – 'most likely' - a loveless match in name only and equally unlikely to produce children. I have encountered countless - career obsessed girls in my travels, just like Granger".

"By-the-way: My sister's marriage to you will also being in 'name only' thing; for she will be too busy jet-setting around the world from one rich party to another, to give her royal test-tube children with you any thought at all. To Ashira this entire deal is about giving herself a royal title which is something she can 'brag about' to her thrill seeking; leftist leaning …elitist friends, in places like Paris, Monaco and Hong Kong".

"I really can't say no; can I?"

"Not if you want your rail-road to get the three (3) narrow gage _diesel locomotives … that I'm just now considering to order", Judith said without emotion. – "You are already over extended; your main steam locomotive only barely works with constant maintenance. The renovation on the second engine is not even half finished".

"That's true…" Rupert replied

"Here is what I purpose …one) I will buy and cancel any and all loans/debts of the Railroad and return 'in full' all the gold you have spent on it so far. Secondarily) I will fully finance a trust fund with enough invested capital (international Bonds and stocks) to keep 'your' railroad running seven days a week for the next fifty years with everything you bring in … pure profit to you. – Third) I'll even help 'fully' renovated Schloss Von Steiner (top to bottom); as well and make you one of 'the' richest men in this valley"…

"Just to become pro-tempore … right now?", Rupert replied stunned.

"Yes … and if you become the permanent prince; I will immediately after a fully lawful Jakubowicz wedding to you, is properly certified … turn over to you, '_**everything**_'; the deeds to every inch of land and all of my investments, even what little of the bank that I still control … all of it in your hands, free and clear … in exchange for you agreeing to become the Crown Prince to a Jakubowicz Princess and to make your sole heirs any children you have with Ashira".

"That way Bergen Steiner's royal government won't have to beg for its yearly budget", I really like that idea.

"Of course this is all contingent: '**IF**' … A certain highly foolish Jakubowicz from Vancouver formally agreeing at some unforeseeable future date to become your 'absentee' Royal wife. And then immediately after the wedding _ **plan B** _kicks in and you then undertake the raising of my sister's Ashira's three 'test tube' children via surrogates… as your own".

"All great selling points; Milady Judith, but what happens if Ashira ultimately refuses me?" Rupert said reasonably.

"She is just being stubborn right now and frankly; I'm tired of waiting for the brat to see reason. – I make the decisions here, a quick wedding and Ashira doesn't have to ever see you again"

"I want it clearly understood that one of my three biological children with my lawfully wedded 'truant' wife will follow me as either Prince or Princess", Rupert said sternly.

"Yes, I will upon my return to '_Basel'_ draw up a *_**Prenuptial Agreement**_* that make all my promises to you … right-now; legally binding and that includes getting irreversible 'sole custody' of all of Ashira's surrogate produced offspring's (by you) born in this valley", Judith said with hand outstretched to seal the deal.

"Better yet", the Chancellor interjected. "We can go to the Royal Bank right now and have our loyal goblin bankers draw up the deal so that it is magically unbreakable. If Ashira wants any supervised visitation (doubtful) it has to be done here within the principality where the royal offspring will be raised".

"You think that Ashira will abandon her children without a fight", Rupert asked sounding surprised?

"My sister has said to me repeatedly that it would be a 'crime' to bring a child into a world doomed to total destruction after all the arctic ice caps within the next decade melt away due to '_**global warming'**_," - Judith snorted at the absurdity of that belief.

"I agree that those that predict the ten to twelve year end of the world (in 2014) are delusional", Rupert said. "But once again I must point-out the 'very real' possibility that Ashira will reject me and Plan B, which means the Von Steiner family will lose the renovated Schloss you'll be paying to fix and the ten acres surrounding it … as it will become the 'official residence' of the royal family the moment I become Prince pro-tempore."

"I usually get my way in the end", Judith snarled back her hand still extended.

"Dear lady: usually isn't always", Henley softly interjected

"All right … '_**fine**_'," Judith snarled in furious tone. "I will transfer to you within the 'next hour'; fifty million euro's in gold to the goblin bank in '**Berne**', for your personal use - win or lose. - I will also establish the trust fund for the railroad and an equal amount set aside for the restoration of the Schloss Von Steiner, under the legally spelled out stipulation, that '**if**' you do not become permanent crown prince, the official location of the royal palace will automatically change, '_at my expense_' to Claude's now abandoned estate here in the village. – Meanwhile: the 'free-and-clear' deed to Schloss Von Steiner will instantly revert … to YOU".

"Thank-you", Rupert said as he finally shook Judith's hand.

"Don't try to trick me boy, I'll have the Goblins based here, watching you closely, they owe me a few favors", she threatened.

"About that: with the establishment of a permanent Jakubowicz residence clearly in mind, Lady Judith and I have been talking about one or two of the abandoned estates. She has picked out a modest cottage, half way up the valley, the one with a tennis court (as you suggested) this cottage is located at the farthest up-valley end of the expanded gravel covered 'pony-cart wide' royal road. Within land-rover distance of the village and once fully renovated, it will be maintained as her official residences here in the valley, as she has no intentions of living even part time with Ashira in the capital".

"Not happy with the time-frame involved in renovating any of the other abandoned estates … Lady Judith, decided on acquiring a second cottage on a four acre plot of land former owned by the Dubois family. This 'hunting' cottage (for Ashira) is also located on the Royal-road side of the valley and is currently owned outright by Lady Judith, it is in fact: so extra close to the valley's mouth, that building a single lane asphalt road from it to the outskirts of '**Basel**', won't be cost prohibitive", Henley declared smugly.

"By also showing Lady Judith the (long term) architectural plans that Philippe's uncle Claude Moreau had originally drawn up for that four story massive (corner) town-house here inside the capital", the chancellor continued … "Once that has been purchased from the bank, I think the alternate Royal house-hold location can be finalized. - Judith and I just assume that Claude intended to leech-off some of the Jakubowicz wealth to pay for its total renovation".

"I take it Milady that you have rejected Armand Bernard (one of the five) to be your sister's husband and Prince?" Rupert asked.

"I also turned down Claude Moreau as a candidate", Judith replied with a snort. "Can you imagine a Jakubowicz connected by marriage to a French family, a member of which was a proud member of a former 'SS' regiment?"

"And the other three", Rupert inquired?

"Too: old, fat and senile" Judith replied.

"Can we get back to discussing the next Royal Palace, in case Ashira rejects Rupert?" Henley interrupted sounding annoyed.

"Yes Chancellor, do carry on", Judith said once again surprised how easily she had been drawn into a conversation with the highly likable young man.

"Furthermore … upon personally inspecting the old Moreau Royal Palace (Philippe's) with her architect in tow, Lady Judith has agreed that although it has a great location – with a foundation built on shifting sand, it could easily become the money-pit you warned her of".

"Good thing that". Rupert said without saying: '_I told you so_'

"I agree with the wisdom of Lady Jakubowicz in acquiring the now abandoned Moreau structure (townhouse). By acquiring the deeds to these three structures on opposite sides of this valley, and by equipping the townhouse (eventually) with a roof-top helipad. The countess Judith gains oversight over all her investments and 'de-facto' control of the royal council at the same time, all done with minimum time spent in-country".

"And the two hunting cottages; the ones near the mouth of the valley", Rupert asked politely?

"The one with the tennis court will act temporary home for me, during the renovation of the 'alternative' palace in the capital, while my sister and your replacement will get the one with the escape road, giving them the leisure to pick from the other seven abandoned estates. If (that is) my choice of the 'in the village' location for the future Royal palace is rejected by Ashira", Judith retorted impatiently.

"I should point out", Henley said, "that the more than generous offer (just now) to pay the full cost of the total renovations to Schloss Von Steiner was solely motivated upon seeing your ideas about transforming the now empty ruins of the west wing into a nursery … and living quarters for yourself and your as yet still to be conceived future offspring's", Henley said happily.

"Well yeah, I have had ambitions; since I was fourteen, to have a family of my own", Ron/ Rupert admitted shyly

"Yes, yes … and that you 'planned ahead' even though you didn't know who your future wife would be, spoke volumes about your family centric character … well done, Rupert", Henley praised. "In speaking in length with Lady Judith before coming to find you, we both agreed that the fully renovated Schloss Steiner would be a fitting location to raise Ashira's test tube children by you. - - Providing of course; that Ashira chooses you … 'in the end' for that honor".

"Lady Judith was so impressed with your foresightedness in the area of raising children", Henley continued unbidden, "that she has been pushing hard for your selection as our permanent Prince. – However: to further 'sweeten' your '**not picked**' compensation package; I'm sure that lady Judith can be convinced to turn over to you … today: 'free and clear' the title to the long abandoned Bergen estate and castle ruins, which has sat as an eyesore neighbor to Schloss Steiner for the last eighty years. It will give you a total of twenty acres of land and woods, making you the second biggest land owner in the Valley next to the Royal Family", the chancellor said smugly –thus encouraging Rupert to take the deal

"Ashira in a cottage at the border; just a short goat-trail/royal road …walk away from the hotels and shops of Switzerland doesn't sound like a smart thing to do, as what happens if my replacement doesn't want to live here year round", Rupert asked reasonably?

"Living here is '**not**' part of the deal… plain and simple. Giving birth here is the requirement: 'period'," Judith declared in a tone that silently screamed_ '_it's not up for further discussions_'.

"I concede that my sisters children have to be raised here, but a legal guardian/regent can be appointed by the crown to oversee their upbringing. – If Ashira and her Prince decides to live elsewhere, that's their business. If Ashira gives birth anywhere else then 'that child' is out of the line of succession. I understand that too". –

"As for the absolute monarchy thingy", Judith continued her anger obvious. "If my stubborn sister rejects you, then my offer to turn over all of my assets in this valley is instantly rendered null and void. I think I can trust you to be far more prudent with all sources of Royal revenue than that Bastard Philippe ever was. If Ashira on the other hand rejects you, I retain total control of the purse-strings; I own everything so I'll still control everything. Such an ill advised choice would limit my sister to just her 5-million allowance to live on as a princess which is yet another monetary incentive to pick you. - - Furthermore, regarding the old 'Moreau Palace' it is built on ever shifting sands … so I have ordered it to be torn down".

"Okay … I'm in; but with two further conditions", Rupert said after thinking it over again. "The location of the 'old royal palace' becomes a public play park and professional team sized Quidditch pitch at the village's edge for use by the locals and I want the right to name at least one of the 'five' empty seats to serve on the council and the required ten acres 'Free and clear' that go with it".

"Just one … That's easily doable", Judith replied.

8888

8

8

The very next day the news was spread; through hearsay, billboards, posters and the local newspaper (with a total circulation of three hundred and five) an announcement that made official the naming of Rupert as pro-tempore *heir apparent* to the crown, a necessary requirement for any leading candidate to become the next permanent prince of_ _**Bergen Steiner**_. – A quick ceremony at government House. An act later repeated before a magical magistrate in '_**Basel**_' Switzerland _ and the deed was done (Ron was not at all happy about this rushed development)

8

_8888 - - __**Authors commentary**__ \- - 8888_

_Now the other shoe drops (evil comes in three's)_

_*the first evil was the corrupt and self indulgent Prince Philippe Moreau_

_*the second evil was selling of Bergen-Steiner royal family for a huge bail-out_

_*the third evil was the tragedy that surrounded the spoiled Ashira and how her decisions; affected Rupert/Ron's life_

_8888_

_**Intermission is over; you spill your popcorn on your lap, the house lights fade. And now … back to the show. _

8888

8

Unfortunately; two fortnights after the official announcement and half of the people living in the Valley still didn't know when the *official* coronation would take place. Great Uncle Erwin and aunt Victoria had been temporarily moved into a tiny rented flat above a bookshop (Ron's place in the village center) while an army of workers renovated the 'possible' Royal palace (at break-neck speed … no less) that at one time was called; the ruins of Schloss Von Steiner.

The train now ran four times a week, 'in and out' AM and PM on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, straining to the point of breakdown the often repaired engine by bringing in mass quantities of building materials and expensive antique furniture, for Judith had demanded the right to oversee the interior of the new Jakubowicz cottages at one side of the valley and the (potentially secondary) Royal palace in the capital. No furniture was bought for the Von Steiner Schloss.

This left the Prince elect (Rupert) utterly homeless which meant he was spending his nights on a folding cot in the office of the director of the Royal railroad; as it had a private loo/shower-stall and mini-kitchenette. - What little comfort the Prince enjoyed in this Spartan existence was due to the hard work of his English born House-elf that he had brought with him from home, an elf he had inherited along with a 'wizarding chess-shop' from his now deceased gaffer … an adorable elf named; Tweaky.

Rupert picked a ten acre plot of land not far from the Village, on the same side of the canyon as Judith's heliport cottage (but not too close) and used some of his own money to begin the process of making livable; the modest sized Chateaux of ten bedrooms. Actually: Rupert already someone in mind to occupy the place. Most of the imported Muggle construction workers and there was loads of work for them (the two Palaces, weren't the only place's under construction) went home on the last train out on Friday night to spend the weekend at home. - During the work week they lived in a rustic 'tent city' just outside of town. The accommodations were primitive but the extra pay made their suffering well worth it. As fall was fast approaching the construction work primarily focused on exterior repairs: roofing, sewer lines and interior plumbing with the interior 'finishing work' scheduled for the following spring.

It was by enduring the two weeks in a tiny cramped flat; that finally convinced Victoria and Erwin to spend the time frame of the Schloss renovations in England with the Prewett family. - They were happy to go as was Rupert/Ron … that is; until the '**Letters**' from home began to arrive, in the time frame of_ '**after'** _Victoria casually spoke to Ron's great aunt Muriel and his Mother at a family gathering (Sunday brunch) speaking 'indiscreetly' about all that was going-on back in '**Bergen Steiner**' with Molly's youngest son.

These letters contained repeated_ **DEMANDS **_that he come-home for the Christmas holiday to explain this *utter non-sense* that Molly was hearing that her youngest son, was going to be made (even if only temporarily) a prince.

Ron had to politely decline this ever so well intended; 'third degree' offer (via: owl-post interrogation) due to his need to keep the 'train' running… more-often than not …through direct, hands-on effort on those days when the train didn't run. For Ron was not by any means a fairy-tale Prince.

These letters also contained the now standardized 'inquires' concerning when he (Ron/Rupert) was going to finally settle down with a nice girl (from England, naturally). – For Molly apparently; didn't like the rumors she read in the European magical newspapers about her youngest son's - *alleged affairs* with a series of 'much older' and already married foreigner's. - Molly of course; hotly demanded that Ron immediately end these immoral -*dalliances* - at once. It was somewhat ironic that even before he received his mother's heated demands - Molly had unknowingly gotten her wish, as Ron had ended his adulterous dating activity on the same day he had become pro-tempore … acting Prince. –

Oddly enough; his married lover had actually objected to the ending of their affair - and not for the expected reason … saying instead that as a Royal, - Rupert was expected to keep a 'discrete' mistress or two_ (which she wasn't … discrete; I mean) and besides; she's actually enjoying the thought of all the cloak and dagger … sneaking around.

Rupert felt more than old enough to make his own romantic decisions and kept telling himself and his now constantly randy 'former'-lover; that his current high station in life was only temporary (pro-tempore) and subject to change at a moment's notice… whenever (that is) Ashira finally made up her mind.

Everything was temporary these days to him, everything super-rushed and until the final arrangements (about who ended-up the Prince) were made – Rupert/Ron preferred to avoid his mum's angry comments (long winded rants) on the evils of 'extra marital affairs. - Letters that came to him *every other night or so* in the form of several very loud and verbally abusive_ **howlers**.

A two days after the latest howler came from the Burrow, or three weeks to the day, after become 'acting' Prince, the final shoe dropped, in the form of a_ 'satellite phone call' _in which a very angry Judith announced to the Chancellor Henley; that after several hours of heated negotiations … Judith's sister had flatly demanded that the *_born in the Principality_* requirement to become Crowned Prince be rendered … null and void. - The chancellor naturally refused to budge on this issue, the charter was clear, although the impasse had caused a total 'break-down' of the Ashira/Judith negotiations.

When Ron/Rupert heard of this; he was inside of engine number two scraping calcium deposits off of the inside walls of the boiler. – At first he didn't know how he felt, but eventually he decided that he had been granted a last second reprieve from execution. He was willing to do his bit, provide the sperm, raise the kids without the mother, He was prepared to keep the Principalities side of the bargain and act in good faith … if Ashira remained stubborn and broke the deal _ that was on her.

88

88

Twenty two hours later an unexpected helicopter landed on the Schloss Steiner helipad.

To say that Judith was furious was a gross understatement. - By the time that Rupert reached the Chancellors office, Judith *vulgar expletives'* could be heard all the way down to the street level, front door. When Rupert/Ron entered the office he heard Judith saying: "one point three billion … wasted"

"None of this is our fault; Rupert is fully prepared to marry your sister … even now. There is no reason for you to ruin this entire country", Henley countered.

"But my sister is already married, to a Dutch born … 'goat-herder' by the name of Bram Van Dijk", Judith countered.

"That was her decision, we have on the other hand acted in good faith, done everything you have asked …" the chancellor continued.

"Then do this one last thing …"

"NO", Henley said firmly

"I can have candidate Von Steiner replaced… it is my right"

"With a member of our home-grown nobility … yes … with an outsider … **No**, you can't. You picked Rupert that was the deal …you got the right to pick the next prince and you exercised those rights by picking one of our counseled nobility. - - But just for a laugh; I floo called all three magical representatives of this countries guarantor's _and put your *_**suggestion**_* to them. - - All three: Germany, France and Switzerland said the exact same thing … the original 'Jakubowicz deal' and the founding charter stands unchanged. The legitimate Prince of '**Bergen-Steiner**' must be magical and born here; while this commoner Muggle, born in the Netherlands_ (a goat herder) _**cannot**_ – and if you contest this in the international magical court in - The Hague … you'll lose".

"What about plan B, the Dutch courts and their government doesn't acknowledge our existence", Ron/Rupert said helpfully. "Bring Ashira here and a five minute ceremony later, she becomes an estranged princess of a country that no one ever heard of. - All I … I mean, all _**we** _ really need to make this work is a dozen 'viable' Jakubowicz eggs for the royal bloodline, and if Ashira won't do her part, then, Judith … you can provide them."

"No, you'll get no eggs out of me", Judith said in a deeply angry tone.

"Your quick wedding to Ashira 'solution', won't work either", Henley protested, "In bigamy cases the only legitimate marriage is the first one … in Ashira's case, that means her Dutch goat-herder … as an already married woman, you're out of wedlock children (Rupert) with Ashira, will be considered legally *illegitimate* under the charter and no bastard child_ can be a royal here".

"The deal breaker then is magical and born in the valley bit", Rupert said while thinking out loud. "Okay-then, how about chancing the qualifications for Prince elect; to one of the non-noble born citizens born and living here in the valley… someone not too bright, 'gurlishly pretty', an athletic type, with rippling pectorals of the kind that Ashira fancies so much", Rupert suggested desperately. – "If we're making Judith into a noblewoman just to keep her hand in the game; we can do the same thing to any commoner, born in the valley … can't we? - - We can declare his surname as one of the replacements for the died-out members of the council. - Widen the search, while keeping the two basic requirements and then maybe Ashira will agree and divorce the goat-herder".

"That's a really long shot and my bet is … Ashira will never agree to it", Judith said sadly; while internally acknowledging yet another attempt by Rupert to salvage the deal in her favor.

"Then give your sister an ultimatum; accept your choice of prince, or lose forever any hope of becoming a princess", the chancellor said sternly.

"I tried that already, and she called my bluff", Judith snorted.

"That rejection unfortunately, leaves us only one alternative", Henley the royal chancellor said his anger now obvious. – "We can still elevate Ashira; (instead of you) to a 'non-hereditary' rank of Countess De-Jakubowicz/Van Dijk (during her lifetime only) … with the offer of a seat on the council …withdrawn. As she and her goat herder are not magical, her eligibility for the Royal succession is also withdrawn. She gains a noble title with her stupid stubbornness costing her the royal one. – Then at some far distant future date, when (god forbid) the Von Steiner dynasty ends, one of her children if born here, could 'just possibly' become a Royal through marriage 'at some point' to a magical",

"That's unacceptable', Judith roared

"This outcome is your sister's doing … not ours", Henley said sternly. - "But I should point-out that even the 'consolation prize' of Countess; requires a fully crowned Prince to enact and you have no guarantee that any of Rupert's_ _geriatric_ _ five possible replacements, won't renege on this deal once the crown sits on his head".

"Okay … I'm sorry_ it was just a thought", Rupert said sadly – "If we can't make Ashira a princess directly … I was just trying to think of a way to make one of her kids a prince or princess … someday, you-know one of the eleven … and in line of succession", Ron said sadly.

Judith heard all this and after thinking it over for a-bit said: - "If you became the permanent Prince Royal, is it really in your intention to grant my baby-sister a noble title?"

"Yes", Rupert replied sternly, "according to the founding charter … any lawfully crowned Prince, that you chose (from the six) could make any Jakubowicz you name, into a noble house, with or without a marriage to your sister, even though we made the original deal with you in mind … to become a Countess. (sorry... I forgot about this before) However: this 'life-time' title we are now offering, will only apply to your sister and is not transferable to her goat herder consort 'Van Dijk'. The Countess title becomes null and void at the time of her death is non-transferable to any Muggle offspring she might make while married to Bram", Rupert said with unshakable determination.

"I don't like this", Judith snarled.

"We are about to become this worlds only purely magical country and I personally find it highly offensive the very idea of Ashira's pure-Muggle children – even with a goat-herder … getting into the direct line of Royal succession to the throne", Henley said his patience having reached its end. – "We have bent over backwards to accommodate you in this deal, but a Dutch-born Prince is asking too much".

"Furthermore: I should warn you, although I agree with Rupert, a elevation to the first estate for your sister is still … doable, this offer would only apply to a Jakubowicz, your sister wouldn't be allowed to legally take her husband's surname (is goat herder his surname)", Henley said sternly. "Actually … there is a royal precedent for this; when the English queen Elizabeth II wasn't permitted to take the surname of Mountbatten. It may take several generations but given enough time, and a future son or daughter in-law with some magical blood; and a child of Ashira's bloodline born in this valley, could potentially become a Royal."

"Generations … that's outrageous", Judith screamed

"Rupert is right you know", Henley continued. "The Great Charter requires a Prince, lawfully crowned – then and only then does our Sovereign have the power to elevate a commoner to the first estate", Henley softly confirmed, while looking hard in Judith's direction".

"Then the solution is obvious", Judith said after considerable further thought. "Rupert here marries me, becomes crowned Prince and then makes my little sister into a 'fully hereditary" noblewoman. - If Rupert dies (unexpectedly) without issue, one of my sister's kids automatically becomes the royal"

"Not automatically … I won't stand for that. No child of Ashira gets into the top of the queue of royal succession unless he/ she is at least; half magical "… Henley began only to be interrupted.

"**No**" _Rupert said extra firmly, "I won't do it, either. Surrogate offspring's that I raise alone is not my first choice, but it is the bare minimum requirement for my cooperation. – I want nippers bad enough to do this; because I really want to be a daddy sooner rather than later. – But if this is asking too much from you … so be it. - Go marry someone else – one of the other five, who is too old to want any nippers in the normal way".

"I won't wait ten generations for a Jakubowicz to sit on the throne" Judith began with a snarl.

"… and you won't have too, marry one of the magical five, like Wilhelm Von Beck_ and the future Royals will be HALF Jakubowicz. I personally refuse to give up any chance to have children with my blood, following me onto the throne", Ron interrupted. -"Pick another Pawn … Judith",

Ron/Rupert said this with unshakable conviction, before turning about and leaving the area.

**888**

***cut**

***print**

***check the gate**

8

To be continued … maybe

89**

8

Is anyone still out there? Leave a review of at least: "I'm here Billybob" so I know.

8


	5. Chapter 5

Story title: **The Prince Pro-tempore**

Chapter 5; entitled: fate takes a hand

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

**Time period**: - four months after the forced removal of Prince Philippe**.**

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; (of course) **

**Definition of AU - **Wherein Hp characters don't follow cannon in their behavior. - (Do I really have to explain what Alternate Universe means … come-on)

**Final warning**: in this tale I am giving JK Rowling the *do over* that she has mentioned, wherein Harry and Hermione ride off into the sunset together … leaving Ron and Ginny rejected. As in any divorce where close friends chose which side to support (being a huge Ron fan) I obviously chose RON…

OoOoOoOo

**Roll film**

OoOoOoOo

"A quick civil marriage ceremony in Switzerland later_ and Rupert then became Judith's first official husband … Thus completing the Jakubowicz deal for all time. Everything our side promised was done; a Jakubowicz became a princess; although it wasn't the sister that Judith had originally envisioned. Ashira's stubbornness had-been her undoing, the poor girl had been spoiled for so long, she was completely unprepared when for the first time in her life; she didn't get what she wanted".

Rupert's new wife had gone directly from their wedding in front of a magistrate in Basel Switzerland to the closest international airport, for a quick flight home to Canada. All inquiries concerning '**plan B**' and the eggs for the surrogate royal children were brushed aside by Judith in the futile hope that the utter surprise of what Judith had done would shock Ashira into dumping Bram Van Dijk.

Regretfully: this arranged marriage didn't last even forty days, nor was it ever formally consummated … before tragedy intervened. Judith death in a limo accident and funeral in Vancouver was sparsely attended as she wasn't the type to make friends easily. Although he had the lawful right to have Judith interned in the Von Steiner burial crypt, Rupert didn't press the point, preferring instead to have Judith laid to rest next to her longtime 'Partner' - **Adina**. Who had also perished in the car crash.

To say that Rupert felt unwanted at the funeral would be a gross understatement. After laying her remains to rest all that is left to be done is the settling of Rupert's late wife's estate and then return home for the public coronation; in front of the church in the center of our tiny village. - But no plan survives contact with reality as both Ashira and the family of Judith's now deceased 'partner/spouse … (Adina) was determined to contest Judith's will.

The goblins of Vancouver offered to find the best Muggle legal minds for a lawsuit that directly threatened their heavy investments in '_**Bergen-Steiner**_ ', with Goblins and the non-maj's squaring off in court, Ron decided it was time to depart Canada for home. At this point; the coronation was only a formality", for as Henley had told him in a long distant FLOO call: "legally-speaking as of one second AFTER the Basel Magistrate's conducted wedding, from that moment onward Rupert had become the one and only Prince Royal.

88**

88

8

Being the port key attendant (at the Ministry) on the late night shift; is usually a quite position, few people use an international pork key to travel during a time frame when all the Wizarding shops and the Ministry it-self is closed. - In a word it was 'boring' … a ruddy thankless job … but it was a-least a job (which was still hard to find some seven years after the civil war) and Bernie was happy to have it.

Due to an ancient and very powerful spell, all international pork key travelers were directed to the basement of the Ministry where Bernie and two interchangeable Aurors (different blokes every night) met anyone coming into the U.K. And so fate decreed that it was Bernie and two equally bored Aurors (half asleep the lot of them) that were startled awake by a most unusual traveler who after appearing in the center of a massive room walked calmly over to Bernie's' workstation to hand over his travel documents. - Bernie opened the Wizarding passport and compared the picture to the man in front of him.

"Name", Bernie asked?

"Rupert Grint Von-Steiner", the traveler replied in slightly accented English

"Is this your first visit to England", Bernie asked.

"No, I was raised here", the traveler replied with a small lopsided grin.

"But you have a German accent and a Prussian sounding name". The traveler said

"I've worked the last two plus years in a country that speaks primary German … in fact; I only started to speak English again a few months ago".

"That explains the accent", Bernie said.

"Yes … I guess it does".

"But your port-key indicates you just came from Canada. - Add to that … your passport says you're a Swiss citizen", Bernie said.

"I actually have dual citizenship in four countries and it says so on my passport".

"Yes … I can see that now, English combined with Swiss, German and French - I don't see that every day", Bernie said. "Can I ask … what took you to Canada?"

"I had a family funeral to attend in Vancouver, British Colombia - and then I handled some inheritance business afterward. – After encountering a few legal entanglements: my inheritance issues was turned over to a group of high priced solicitors and on my way back to where I work and live … near Basel Switzerland, I thought I'd stop in England and visit my family".

"So your visit is … personal?" Bernie asked.

"Primarily, I do have some things to attend to at Gringotts as well."

"How long will you be staying with us?" Bernie asked automatically

"Four days at most"

"Could you put your hand on this stone plate please", Bernie asked.

"Whatever for?"

"The stone plate magically compares your palm print with known Death Eaters and other persons of interest and automatically informs the Ministry, when a person or persons on the restricted travel list … Apparates or port-key's into England. This security measure has already caught a number of the Death Eater's that had escaped after Riddles' second attempt to seize power here in Great Britain by fleeing the country - and then a couple of years later _ tried to sneak back in to do further mischief", Bernie explained in a deadly serious if boring monotone, for he had explained the stone plate countless times to countless visitors. –

"If you then include the secret death eater supporters, which the Ministry didn't even know about until months after the war… individuals and entire families, many of which were members of the first estate (the Wizarding pure-blood nobility) that financed and gave logistical help to both Riddle insurrections. The possibility of a third attempt to seize power is still not all that remote".

"But it's been seven years since the second Voldemort uprising", the traveler said with notable surprise

"Oh, the Ministry is safe enough, purged of the Death Eater sympathizer's years ago. Law enforcement and the judiciary are still being overseen by the I.C.W. (international Confederation of Wizardry) and will take a few more years to sort it-self out. The level of corruption in the Thickness administration went very deep and the number of Aurors and judges that took an active part in the atrocities against Muggleborn's was far higher than expected … the overall corruption in our government has shattered the Public confidence to its core. Chief Auror Potter is trying to rebuild the police force - but it hasn't been easy".

"**Chief **_Auror Potter you say", the traveler replied with another infectious lop-sided grin that Bernie couldn't help but smile back at.

"Oh my yes. - Our National hero, Harry Potter … has done wonders with the recruitment of new Muggleborn Aurors. Due to his tireless efforts, less than one-fourth of the Auror force is still of pure blood decent. - Sir Harry J. Potter and Dame H. J. Granger-Potter (decorated heroes of the war and Knighted by the Muggle Queen) have done wonders at rebuilding this country.

"Jolly Good for them", the traveler said as he put his right hand palm down on the identity plate. A moment later horns blared, sirens shrieked and red warning lights replace the drab office lighting. Hit by several spells the red headed traveler from America was stunned and immobilized.

888

Rupert awoke in a cold dark cell, deep inside the Ministry and had barely regained his wits, when his cell door was thrown open and he was roughly dragged into a brightly glaring interrogation room, with his shackled hands locked down onto a ring in the center of a bolted down metal table. There Rupert waited for two hours … until three Auror's entered the room, one of them carrying a stack of parchment and sat down across from him.

Not being shy, the traveler demanded to know why he had been arrested. The lead Auror looked up from the parchments in front of him and replied. "Traveling under a false name and illegal passport"

"What are you going on about?"

"The identity plate says that your name_ **isn't** _Rupert Grint Von-Steiner."

"It is where I live; I had to change it when I left England. My birth name is different".

"And what is your birth name" – the lead Auror asked suspiciously?

"Ronald Bilius Weasley" the traveler replied.

"And your parents" – the Auror asked?

"Arthur and Molly Weasley" the traveler replied

"Any relation to William Weasley - who works at Gringotts"

"My eldest brother" - the traveler replied, "Is there a law now that prevents a bloke from changing his name?"

"No, but our records indicated the existence of four passports with two very different names"

"Well that is because I retain both names legally. The country where I live, is not officially acknowledged to exist by the governments of a-lot of countries, including Great Britain, both Muggle and magical. - So here in England I am one hundred percent a Weasley, but on the continent - for a complicated reason that is frankly …none of your concern. - There I am a Von Steiner - - Thus I carry two passports that the ICW (international Confederation of Wizardry) is fully aware of and has authorized, as you will soon discover. - I am therefore; legally permitted by international law to exist lawfully as both a Weasley and a Von Steiner."

"Having two passports in two different names is illegal here in England".

"It is complicated as I already told you. – '_By-the-way'_ _interfering with my travels will come with Geo-political consequences for Magical Britain that your magical government will not like. - But really gentlemen - - Is this all you have (two different passports) you found no outstanding warrants for my arrest; either here or across the channel?" Rupert/Ron asked.

"We ran your documents and palm print through the ICW branch of magical Interpol and our inquiry came back empty", the lead Auror replied. "However, a lack of criminal actively on the continent, does not lessen the criminally of attempting to travel under a fake passport in the UK"

"It's not a fake, nor a criminal act, I have ICW permission (as I said already) and full diplomatic immunity_ but none of that matter's anymore … not now that the ICW has been informed of Rupert Von Steiner's arrest", Ron declared drolly

"So you are saying that someone in the ICW (international Confederation of Wizardry) knows about you", the lead Auror asked?

"Of me … yes, although to tell the truth, I rather it be otherwise", Rupert/Ron said sadly.

Forty hours later Rupert was once again dragged into another interrogation room and for the second time he was shackled to a metal table. This time however he didn't have to wait two hours for more questioning. For mere moments later' a large number of bureaucrats came storming into the room, in a state of high excitement … arguing loudly with each other. – bring up the rear of this parade was '_none other_' than the famous Harry Potter himself. - While everyone else in the room chatted loudly (shouting actually) off to one side … Harry remained silently standing by the door, as he gazed directly at his two plus year missing best mate.

"Hallo Ron", Harry finally said; but just not loud enough to be heard over the commotion. Ron/ Rupert seemed to understand and nodded in reply, thinking better of making a verbal response which would have been drowned out by all the shouting

"Hallo Harry" - Ron repeated to him-self as his hands began to glow blue – causing his magical restraints to crumble into dust. - Rising to his feet Ron and Harry left the room side by side … completely unnoticed by the arguing bureaucrats.

"The blue glow thingy; I see you got a handle on it", Harry said.

"Yes and no, for the most part, I can do some things that you can't with a wand - but on the downside, my control of the blue magic has never been all that good_ and I still can't hold a real wand without it shattering".

"And here I was going to give your wand back" (that had been impounded into evidence) Harry said while holding out a wand.

"It's just a stick, craved to look like a wand", Ron said with another lopsided grin as he recovered his property. "Wizards expect me to carry a wand and use one when I do magic. Apparently people who do magic *wandless*, frighten most people … even Tom Riddle used a wand."

"But Dumbledore did some things without a wand", Harry countered.

"Yes he did, and I wish he was still around to help me out here. - My blue glow stuff doesn't always work and sometimes it backfires rather badly. – It's generally safer for all concerned; that I avoid doing any magic at all".

"Is that why you left?"

"Half the reason, My shop was a waste of money, over ninety-five percent of my sales, was through catalog – and the number of in-shop customers I had in the last five months before closing the shop was … **two**. - I had loads of visitors from the P.O.C. club (Potters old cronies) even AFTER Seamus took it over, but when my in-shop customers stopped coming around … keeping the shop open wasn't worth the high property taxes I was paying".

"So you sold the shop and the flat?" Harry asked.

"And I got a great price for the place … too. - My ghostly master moved on after he declared that I had learned all he could teach me. - My reunion with our favorite workaholic proved to be a huge disappointment as the demands of her career ambitions proved stronger than any desire she had for what little I could 'teach her' about politically charming the socks off of people. Honestly old fiend: charisma can't be taught".

"I had nothing to do with that", Harry protested.

"I'm sure you didn't – However shortly after you both stopped coming around, I began to read accounts in the 'Daily Prophet' (every single day – in fact) about the great Potter-Granger renewed romance. – Got you on the rebound after my sister shot you down cold and hard at that P.O.C. dinner… didn't she? - The lead article (above the fold) on the front page the day I left, concerned whether or not the Ministry would declare a national Holiday on the day of your wedding."

"It was a national Holiday as it turned out, but that wasn't my doing either. Harry retorted in an angry tone. "I was upfront with you about dating Hermione after my so-called reunion with your sister … failed. - I still can't believe that Ginny turned gay on me. - I even asked your permission about it … before hand; and as I recalled that conversation; you had no problem with it …"

"… It's alright Harry"; as you might recall, I also told you what my sisters reaction would be if you tried to chat her-up again. But as it turned-out; Ginny's experiment in Bisexuality didn't last long, as she quickly went back to liking the classically 'toxic' males. - As for Granger: she loudly chose you over me in the tent, during the hunt _ and as we both know that she never gives up on what she wants. So I wisely decided '**not**' to be the third wheel on your pony-cart when you two chose to make a 'second go' at being a couple… almost four years ago. So I walked away … hopefully for the last time", Ron interrupted while holding up his hands in mock surrender. - "In point of fact … neither of you needed me anymore. - But before I departed England, I warned you that she would dominate you and brow beat you in to a marriage that was more about her career advancement than any genuine feelings for you and did you listen… ".

"Go ahead rub it in – lord-knows … I deserve it", Harry retorted, sadly this time.

"Hermione had her sights on you all the way back to our initial train ride on the Hogwarts express … when we were just firsties", Ron said with heartfelt pity. – "She always was into long-term planning ahead … that one _ and once she set her sights on something … nothing got in her way. - You never had a bloody-chance really. She wore you down I bet, as the only stable thing in your life",

"Yeah, that's basically how it worked out", Harry said

"Otherwise it is all a series of one night stands with groupies that throw themselves at the national hero (every time you turn around) without taking the time to get to know the real you. - Sex galore, but then the sun comes-up and you never see them again. You're a sex object Harry, a piece of meat … to be used and discarded and I don't envy you that", Rupert said as he chuckled softly at the irony.

"But we've been over this before … when we hooked up again at Hermione's graduation", Harry said. - "You are spot on, _by-the way_ _ national heroes don't have real friends, they have an entourage. Worthless, yes-men, hanger-on's … the lot-of them. All they desire is to leach off of my fame to boost their own false feelings of importance. When you're a celebrity you get away with murder; one smile from me and even happily married witches lose their knickers".

"You poor miserable sod, I do feel so sorry for you"; Ron said sarcastically, – "Loads of beautiful witches fighting over the right to share your bed. - Face facts Harry; most blokes lose in comparison to you ... even now, most witches swoon at the very mention of your name".

"That's not my fault either", Harry growled.

"And what does Hermione think of your licentious lifestyle" Ron asked. "Doesn't care … I'd wager".

"I rarely if ever see my_ _so-called_' _ career wife", Harry bemoaned.

"Putting in long hours … does she?" - Ron asked somewhat reluctantly.

"Fourteen hours days normally and seven days a week, either doing Ministry work or her never ending goal of ending forever our patriarchal run … witch oppressive, magical society", was the sad reply_ and when Ron didn't make an expected cutting remark.

"Nothing to say … Ron", Harry asked?

"As the only child of a pair of always working Dentist's, too busy with their tooth business to care that she spent most of her summer holidays as a hormonal teenager, with a six-pack of male Weasley's. - - No … I can't say I'm surprised to learn that the only fruit of a pair of rabid workaholics … created a Geo-political activist and radically feminist daughter; that shared their own obsession with shattering the glass ceiling … all the while maintaining the goal of creating a women ruled, socialist utopia".

"You knew what she would become?" Harry shouted, sounding furious.

"Mostly … but to tell the raw truth, I just sort-of, vaguely suspected, more than outright knew", Rupert/Ron replied honestly. – "During my last dinner at the Burrow before I left England, my parents called me lucky, they said that even the best marriage counseling can take you only so far … when dealing with a spouse that refuses to accept even the remote possibility, that she could be 'in the wrong' about anything. – Facts that don't support the feminist, '_it's all the white blokes fault_' narrative, aren't worth considering. - They saw how Hermione ignored me and was obsessed with you … Harry … right from the off. – And they were right as it turned out."

"Ginny was …"

"… You dumped my sister, before leaving her behind; when you 'ran off' with Hermione on the hunt", Ron interrupted bitterly. – "I still don't understand why you two invited me along, as I quickly realized that I was … in the way … always underfoot. - Thankfully I wasn't around long enough to matter in delaying your destined romance and when I finally_ _bought my-self a clue __I left".

And right thereafter an awkward pause in the conversation … started.

"Ginny has moved on - _by the way_ \- - I heard, she is dating Longbottom now", Rupert/Ron finally said breaking the silence

"Yeah, I heard that too", Harry replied awkwardly. "Neville was her Yule ball date and her biggest fan during the 'Holyhead Harpies' years … he was also the one that had his heart broken 'twice' by that American empath and then Luna, but he was also the bloke that was there in the stands watching when Ginny was on the pitch and the injury accrued (that ended her career). - He also stood sentinel every day of her coma, hardly ever leaving her bedside. - Neville has shown her more genuine devotion to her, than I ever did … and you know it."

"Neville is devoted to my sister, no doubt about that", Ron said with obvious approval

"I'm really sorry your sister got hurt", Harry exclaimed with genuine regret.

"Thank-you Milord Potter, (knight of the Bath) I'm sure you are", Ron replied more calmly. "Luckily; Neville was also there, holding my sisters hand, when she came-out of her coma and the Healers declared her Harpies career over. - - His support during her recovery … (her hour of need) opened Ginny's eyes to my favorite botanist. – Neville was the one who suggested that she become a Quidditch journalist_ and in that career she has really excelled. From what I understand from the letters I get from my Mum, Ginny's __stiff leg__ limp (can't ride a broom alone) still remains just as disabling; as it was the day she got out of hospital _ The bright side of this tragedy is that Ginny and Neville, have more than less been welded at the hip … inseparable for awhile now".

"Yeah; I heard that too"

"In the end … you and Ginny was not meant to be … end of story. – Also as expected; Granger multiyear campaign to wear you down was ultimately successful and as a result … you are now blissfully married to the first ever: 'Muggleborn' national Heroine of magical Great Britain; the living Goddess of perfection: Hermione Jean Granger-Potter", Ron said with no small amount of irony. - - "It's been almost three ruddy years since you've rode off into the sunset together, like in all fairy-tales, I've ever heard of _ and yet, no announcement of a heir to the Potter fortune has been seen in any newspapers I've read". –

"Hermione says that now is not the right time, for her to set aside her career for an offspring, but promises that in a few years …" Harry began only to be interrupted

"Tell me you're not falling for that line of rubbish", Ron said in a semi-worried tone. "Honestly Harry … the time for children over career will never come; Oh bloody-hell; forget I said anything. - - - If our lives were a seven book series, the two hero's of the story have now reached the_ '_happily ever after ending_' _ *honeymoon stage* of the saga, which makes loads more dramatic_ 'story sense' _than her falling for the comic sidekick"

"Sidekick … since when - mister uber-powerful blue hands" - Harry said sourly. "If you don't remember, I killed the most powerful dark wizard of our time with an Expelliarmus spell. - The prophecy is 'over and done with me' now … it all 'ended' when I was only seventeen, who is to say that it is not my turn now - to be your sidekick."

"The great Sir Harry Potter, order of Merlin (first class) and knighted by a Muggle queen – reduced to being the sidekick of a mere shopkeeper. – Harry; old friend, I think you have finally developed a 'tiny' sense of humor."

"I wasn't joking" - Harry said with mock seriousness

"Oh yes you were"

"Well … as we both know; Neville was the other child of destiny – for his parents like mine, defied Voldemort three times", Harry continued.

"In conceding your point, you must acknowledge that if your turn as hero is over, then logically the title of_ 'chosen one' _then falls to the next child of destiny in queue … Neville. So if you feel the need to be a sidekick, you should follow Longbottom as I followed you", Rupert replied.

"But you're more fun"

"Yes I am" - Ron agreed and a moment later both men fell into a round of '_best-mate_' laughter.

8

To be continued … maybe

8

*Billybob is grateful for the 'nod and wink' in the review section.

8

8

8


	6. Chapter 6

Story title: **The Prince Pro-tempore**

Chapter 3b; entitled: unguarded words

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

In response to a review, does anyone remember this tid-bit from chapter ONE

**Be aware**: Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's_ modis operendi _and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over. (I warned them, 'BuckNC' – what more can you ask)

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading aloud a script written for a stage play – during a audition - - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it is a-lot better English than what is seen now in '_text messages_ \- on – _Facebook or in a blog'.__ My writing style (such as it is) is done in a 'series of scenes' in 'dialog format' between two or more characters. It's admittedly not the way a 'good writer' would do it, but then-again I'm a story teller and not a writer._

As for calling what I try to do and obviously fail: "bumpy prose" what can I as the author say besides: Brilliant …well spotted, I just love the term … it's me all over… can I use it? ;-) thanks

OoOoOoOo

***Sound**

***Lights**

***Roll film**

OoOoOoOo

***888

***888

It is common knowledge that Government Bureaucrats worldwide; are notoriously slow on the uptake and have zero sense of irony. - So as the 'buck' had passed up the chain of command slowly … it was not unusual for the mistake of arresting Rupert/Ron, especially in face of the ICW extra strong negative reaction to the arrest, to become painfully apparent_ and the instinctive survival mode to kick-in … as_ **no** _Bureaucrat worth their salt; wanted to have their fingerprints on a political disaster.

Rupert/ Ron had expected this governmental: 'run for cover', because his Dad had once told him … how political success has many fathers (claiming credit) while a huge mistake/ disaster is always an orphan. – Ron/Rupert's arrest having reached the_ '_**I didn't do it**_' _phase, with Harry coming close to missing entirely the excitement of Rupert's arrest … had he not overheard two of his junior Aurors talking in passing about a 'Ronald Weasley' being held in a holding cell.

Beyond furious, Harry rushed down to holding area and in the process nearly ran-over his wife/gaffer who was her-self rushing about in the opposite direction, he hands full of parchment, while doing really important stuff – concerning god knows what. - In fact Hermione barely acknowledged her husband … after bumping into him, even when he quickly explained who was back and where. Instead she seemed focused on her own agenda … thus seemingly ignoring what Harry had said, before rushing off without looking back …and that in it-self spoke volumes to anyone who watched.

Actually: Rupert/Ron had heard the Bureaucrats coming (half-way down the hallway) – they were arguing (naturally) in two different languages (one being French) who were winning the loudness anger game …hands down – while the Brits were franticly denying responsibility, 'right, left and center'. Rupert, who now spoke French, knew exactly what they were arguing about and decided to ignore the conversation until he saw the familiar face that entered the interrogation room just as he looked-up.

A brief flare of blue magic and unnoticed by the Bureaucrats of the two semi-warring countries the two old friends walked out of the interrogation room and slowly down the hall to get a brew (tea) in the guards (break room) lounge; chatting as best mates do, the conversation however turned more serious when they both sat down with steaming cups of tea in hand.

Once they had gotten discussing Hermione out of the way …of course.

88

8

"Ah, I feel so flattered" – Ron said still chuckling. - "They have sent in the A-team … Okay Harry, are you going to tell me what horrible crime I have committed – and don't tell me it's the two passports bullocks, because the ICW says it's okay in my case. And while we are on the subject; has magical law changed so drastically since I've been gone, to the point of my frequent requests for legal counsel: - are outright denied?"

"That depends on whom I'm dealing with … Ron", Harry answered

"That's not my name where I live now … not anymore"

"You changed it?" Harry asked horrified.

"Had to, for reasons that are so complicated, I can't explain it easily".

"I'm so sorry about all this mess",

"For my arrest … I'm sure you are - now can we get on with it? - - What is your Ministry charging me with?" Rupert asked.

"You had three deposit vouchers on you, one of them authorizing the transfer of a-lot of Gold into your old vault at London's' Gringotts … 103,955 galleons' worth - where did you get that kind of money?

"How about selling Wizarding Chess sets in the post – over a time span of say, seven plus years – so that would work out to an average of 14,850 Galleon's a year – into savings – which is not all that much … really, for a single man, living_ 'room and board free'_ with my dead employer's ghost who's shop I inherited and then sold, for a tidy-sum … and after that, while still selling hand-made wizarding chess sets in the post/mail … while living with distant relatives; again 'rent free', on the continent of Europe."

"It was drawn on Gringotts of_ Vancouver; British Columbia (Canada) … is that where the gold came from?" - Harry asked as he pressed on in his line of questioning, while ignoring Ron's initial response.

"Yes … and naturally; your first thought was that I somehow robbed a goblin bank?" - Ron said with another amused chuckle. – "In case you're wondering I didn't do that …of course, nor do I legally have to tell you-lot how I earned my money. Now; once again …from the top… what am I charged with?"

"If you want out of here …you'll need to be more straightforward with me" Harry hissed.

88

88

"You are not required to tell this 'so-called' hero anything … my Prince" – A tall thin elderly man said with great dignity from the doorway into the lounge. - "Having the lawful sovereign of a European country arrested, imprisoned, but not arraigned … held incommunicado for nearly forty eight hours without legal counsel. – Has the ICW furious and rightfully so … for magical England by openly ignoring the diplomatic immunity aspect of this arrest without proper cause has at least three countries on the continent threating to suspend all diplomatic relations as well as impose other very serious political repercussions (such as economic sanctions) as I have just explained in detail to your Minister of Magic". –

"Who the hell are you", Harry said jumping to his feet, – "how did you get in here and most importantly … how can you possibly know about any of this as no one beyond a hand full of people, knows of Ron's arrest"

"Wrong; Mr. Potter, the International Confederation of Wizards (the ICW) has already heard of this outrage. - I cannot begin to imagine what possible motive your government has for doing this … but we can still defuse this situation before this becomes an irreversible international incident. - So either charges the head of my government with a crime strong enough to cancel his_ 'ICW issued' - diplomatic immunity (Henley emphasized strongly for the second time) or release him into my care … right …NOW".

"Did you just call him – 'my Prince'?" Harry said gob smacked while pointing at Ron.

"Of course – I am Henley De LeClair - the 'High Chancellor' to his royal Majesty; Rupert Grint Von Steiner the 'acting' sovereign of the Principality of - '_**Bergen-Steiner**_'.

"I had hoped to avoid letting anyone in England know beside immediate family of my pro-tempore title" Ron said sadly.

"Ron … what's going on … what temporary title?" - Harry asked dumfounded.

"Your title is hardly temporary anymore, your Majesty … as your late wife, (god rest her soul) our sovereign Princess Judith, chose you … to be the Prince Royal", Henley said while speaking over Harry. "When the chief Magistrate of *'_**Bergen-Steiner**_'* swore you in as our Prince – that officially sanctioned legal 'act' set your title in solid stone, at least as far as the Three Guarantors (countries) are concerned".

"Sworn in by a magistrate before a few witnesses isn't enough to convince my mum of anything … Milord Chancellor" Ron weakly protested.

"Is that why you decided to stop off here, to explain everything to your mother in person?" Henley asked. "I have had a personal representative explain in detail to both of your parents and great Aunts the great sacrifices you made for the people of_ _**Bergen-Steiner**_. - It was just a couple of days ago that the Principality received from the three Guarantors formal acknowledgement of the pensive memories I sent which was the official recognition of your Royal Title". –

"Knowing all too well how the 'Crown' mother feels about your new rank … I was quick to send Molly a copy, so that she doesn't think that all of this is a deception. – I also informed your parents that you have acquired/paid off both outstanding mortgages on a bit of property called affectionately the '**Burrow'**, thus freeing them forever of any future mortgage payments. Oddly enough I have not heard back any acknowledgement of that. – Although admirable, helping pay off your parents debts, this noble act does not mean that there aren't those that actually wish to challenge your right to become our new Crowned Prince, with the three country guarantors now convinced that your arrest here, is yet another plot to rob you of the already settled issue of your title".

"A plot; utter rubbish, I say. You do not understand: Milord, the British magical government isn't competent enough to find its own arse with a map"; Ron tried to explain. "Ask Harry, he'll tell you! These idiots let school children save them from a magical dictatorship… from committing Muggleborn genocide. The Moreau faction is not the biggest single threat to my continued existence … that honor goes to my mum, who is at this point so way beyond angry that she wasn't 'around' to see me sworn in, she could melt 'solid titanium' with a glance. I often wonder who has the hotter temper, Ginny or my mum".

"Personally: my gold is on your sister; your highness", Henley replied. "Which is why we had your Great Aunt and Uncle; von Steiner, confirm in sworn statements (and pensive memories) to your family and the representatives of the three countries that oversee_ '_**Bergen-Steiner**_'_ as well as the ICW, that they all bore witness to the lawful marriage in the city of '**Basel**'; Switzerland, between their nephew and lawful heir: Rupert Grint Von Steiner and Judith Ruth Jakubowicz, a Canadian born multi-billionaire".

"Married", Harry mumbled softly, shocked speechless for the second time? - With the other two in the room so engrossed in what they were saying, forgetting he was there

"Milord Chancellor – that was your biggest mistake to date. To give my mum a second-hand pensive memory of her youngest son wedding has made her …"

"Furious" - Henley asked rhetorically?

"My mum is way beyond furious, Sir_ my dad informs me (via Owl post) that my mum is so mad, she actually has threatened to drag me home and *ground me* for the next five years until I come to my senses … and I'm almost twenty five".

"You can't be serious" Henley asked?

"I know you did your best and although you have carefully explained to my Mum, (in proxy) what I have done since the Jakubowicz deal was originally crafted … I just don't think my Mum will believe a word of it until she hears it from me. - Ashira pig-headedness on the selection issue, means nothing to my Mum, nor does she care 'a-wit', about the fiscal crisis … that forced Judith and the royal government to take drastic steps, which ended in our *rushed* Swiss marriage".

"But it was perfectly legal ceremony", Henley protested.

"My much beloved … gentle mum, Milord Chancellor didn't like losing my brother Charlie to Romania (any more than I did) and she's been nearly irreconcilable about Charlie being offered the directorship of the preserve in China instead of Ireland. - She lost one son to a French Veela and another to a Spaniard and me to a Canadian. - Leaving just George of all her sons, falling for a 'good British girl' in the form of Angelina Johnson. My Mum hates the idea of being rushed into anything … especially a marriage that she could not '**plan**'; like Percy and Audrey… or attend because of a, quote: '_stupid estrangement'_, - Heaven help Ginny if my sister decides to elope?" –

"And before you protest", Rupert said as his saw Henley about to complain. "I fully acknowledge that my loveless wedding to Judith; solved a multitude of problems – as you say it seals the deal … it made a *Jakubowicz * into a Royal Princess, which fulfilled our side of the bargain. However, all we have done could be set aside the moment that Ashira's marriage to that brainless *goat herder* is annulled", Rupert said sourly.

"We've been over this a dozen times Highness; that *arrangement* the one to put Ashira on the throne – '_**ended'**_ … the moment Princess Judith died along with her secondary spouse in that tragic car crash in Vancouver"

"I strongly disagree; Milord Chancellor, nothing has changed", Rupert said hotly. "I was crowned pro-tempore just to make the terms of the Jakubowicz deal legally enforceable. Ashira's foolish act of defiance by marrying the goat-herder Van Dijk, not only really pissed-off her mega-rich sister, it also reinforced her … set-in-stone …status as a spoiled rich brat. My lady wife's untimely death doesn't change who inherits the Jakubowicz family fortune. - Judith's estate is going to be tied up in probate for the next decade or more … will translate to the new Royal council (the moment it is reconstituted) and they will quickly realize that their 'temporary-fix Prince' has no further use as a 'cash cow'. My usefulness to 'Bergen-Steiner' will end and I will be deposed".

"The charter restrictions … again – yes – as you might recall … at the time; I pointed out to … Judith Jakubowicz that the best way to get the absolute power she craved so much …was to legally marry you and once she acknowledged that fact; she would book no argument against it. The original * Jakubowicz deal* from her point of view was all about making her sister a Princess and it wasn't your fault or Judith's, that Ashira stubbornness sank any hope of her gaining more than the non- hereditary title of the Countess De-Jakubowicz".

"I will never understand Judith's insane obsession with her promise to a dying man", Rupert said in a semi- confused tone.

"The motivations of an eccentric billionaire are not meant to be understood by mere mortals like us: my Prince. - I agree with you that there has to be more to it than we know, 1.3 billion is almost 1/3 of the entire Jakubowicz family estate, after all. - But the where-as and why-for's behind why she did all this, no longer matters. Ashira has repeated 'screwed the pooch' on this deal – and Judith knew it".

"The deal from our point of view", Henley politely pointed-out, - "was all about getting the desperately needed money to save the Principality from ruin. – So both sides got what they originally wanted. - Besides … all of us (in the government) knew that at some point the 'cash flow' would be stopped. - Honestly sire, we got a whole lot more gold out of this deal than I ever expected".

"We could still lose everything; Henley. - If Ashira has her sisters *will* overturned … every inch of the Principality could be turned back over to her", Rupert said while Harry looked on horrified while at the same time remaining strangely silent.

"Oh I highly doubt that" the chancellor replied with a chuckle … "The new council can't reconvene until a solid month after your coronation and it will still take a unanimous vote to impeach you and you still directly control five 'Proxy' votes not counting the Erwin Von Steiner's and my votes. In point of fact, removing you would be a disaster for both themselves and _ '_**Bergen-Steiner**_'_ - and I not just referring to the 50 million in (win or lose) gold you have in the Goblin bank of Bern Switzerland …because by marring you and Judith's untimely demise you became by default, our sole sovereign".

"But only until Ashira's marriage to that_ 'Adonis' _looking 'goat herder' Van Dijk, is lawfully annulled", - Rupert said with some irritation.

"And why precisely do you keep thinking that?" the chancellor responded.

"Ashira was the one that was supposed to become a princess. That's the only reason behind Judith buying our collective debt. - I vowed on my wedding day to help Judith attain that goal sometime in the far off future", Ron said with heartfelt sincerity.

"A noble quest to be sure … my Prince, but all of that changed when Canada allowed same sex marriage …this year in fact (2005) a mere fortnight ago. - - That in itself changed everything. - Before Canada changed their marriage law; I am absolutely sure that Princess Judith had counted on your personal honor to do right by her sister Ashira's long term quest to become our sole Princess, through an eventual marriage to you", the chancellor said in a knowing tone. –

"Yes … I did intend to honor my word by carrying out plan 'B'," Rupert declared as Harry stood near-by; (invisible in plain sight) taking it all in.

"The ship with Plan B on it; sank at the dock, or was blown all to hell …deliberately_ when Ashira married her Dutch goat herder. – You heard Judith her-self, loudly claim (when she totally lost it) that and I quote: '_**Never get any eggs out of me**_' during our little chat at the round house prior to you becoming pro-tempore".

"Yes but …"

"…And then during the reading of her sisters will; Ashira half-screamed declaration, that she had no intention of ever divorcing her goat herder. Worse yet was when Ashira publicly let slip that she had personally destroyed Judith's harvested eggs which were to be used to keep her part of plan "B"- (children by you through surrogates). - Henley said forcefully.

"Since that very foolish public declaration; we have repeatedly tried to confirm that the harvest actually took place with Muggle, Wizard and Goblin investigations all reaching the same conclusion … that Ashira had lied, that there was 'no record' of Judith ever being a patient at any human-egg harvesting clinic", Henley continued.

"Ashira had really lost-it at that point", Rupert recalled.

"Meanwhile the acting mental Countess Ashira, went on to say to magical reporters at the airport; that her goat-herder had gotten her pregnant and she repeated her vow to never give birth to a single child within the borders of _ '_**Bergen-Steiner**_'_ making any future claim to the throne by her or her children … worthless".

"… And while we are on the subject; I have recently acquired through the Gringotts bank of Vancouver, a copy of the late Princess Judith five year business plan: as well as her – '_last will and testament_' – that she had drawn-up after the_ **Jakubowicz Deal** _was finalized through her wedding to you, just in case anything ever happened to her (and it did … regretfully) - In these document's the Princess Judith makes no mention to any surrogate children or their upkeep_ and leaves the bulk of her wealth to her lawful spouse, as well as entrusting the long term welfare of her sister … to that same spouse". – Keeping your word of honor was something that Judith deeply depended on. You only broke faith once during your life (at the tent) but you came back and stayed loyal to the end of England's Magical civil war

"Yes, I do try my best to keep my word", Rupert replied. - "Family responsibility is I guess: why I got the two 'direct deposit' bank drafts at Judith's funeral for 207,000 galleons, along with a 'separate' personal bank draft of 103,000 Galleons of my own money that I intended as a sort of 'grub-stake' for any of my siblings to start a business back home. Ginny for example if/when she marries Neville, will need a huge pile of Dosh to start-up a magical (commercial) greenhouse".

"Of the two bank drafts authorized by Judith before her death: I thought that one was to be used to renovate and then furnish the gutted Claude townhouse as an alternate Royal Place for Ashira as a small part of the original plan for after she divorces Bram Van Dijk (the goat herder) and married one of the five. With the other draft being for the Dubois hunting cottage, that's the furthest away from the Capital, the one that was to get the car track into it from Basel Switzerland - for Ashira's personal use during the renovation/construction to the four story official Palace in the village… or until I was deposed, whichever came first", Ron said sadly a moment later?

"As you might also remember the mid-valley cottage was originally intended for the Princess Judith to use whenever she wanted, to pop in just keep things under her thumb", Henley admitted softly. – "Secondarily: about the four story 'monstrosity' in the village with the 'proposed' helipad on the top, which after getting a new roof, and plywood covered windows had its interior gutted top from to bottom".

"What you don't realize: My Prince is that Ashira had apparently at some-point unknown to us in government, rejected out of hand the Claude townhouse as her permanent home in the valley, wanting instead for her sister to build her a brand-new palace closer to where the 'exit cottage' now sits, which is I believe the reason that all work on the townhouse abruptly ceased a mere week before Judith untimely death. - It appears crystal clear to me that neither of the Jakubowicz sisters wanted to live anywhere near your Majesty … even short-term".

"The feeling was mutual, believe me", Rupert replied annoyed.

"We … weren't supposed to know of Judith's change of plans; Sire. Ashira's stubbornness over her goat herder 'Bram' had forced a marriage onto Judith, which she clearly didn't want and apparently didn't change 'by one iota' her ultimate goal of making her sister the absolute monarch of 'Bergen Steiner' sooner rather than later".

"Judith was fiercely single minded in obtaining a goal and in that aspect of her personality, she reminds me the most of Potters stalker/cheerleader", Rupert said sadly. "While I was in Vancouver I was told that Judith's helipad cottage is already finished, furniture in place with French Muggle servants hired and paid by a trust fund established prior to her death (in secret via a Paris bank) to keep it up and running for years".

"Yes Sire, Judith's cottage is ready to be occupied", Henley replied sourly. "But that still leaves us deliberately deceived … I've seen the blueprints Judith had drawn-up of the Berchtesgaden like Berghof estate (its resemblance to Hitler's private home is downright scary) that was to be constructed right into the mountainside … right next to the escape cottage, with this secretly built structure put up right next to the 'Ashira approved' royal palace and built by Muggles via the asphalt road and staffed by Muggle's,".

"I cannot for one second believe that Muggles permanently living in Bergen-Steiner was an innocent oversight on Judith's part… thus denying us not only a magical country where we could practice magic openly, but forcing us to continue existing 'in hiding', under the restrictive rules of the 'International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy'. – I think the Muggles at the 'Berghof'… this secret was to be our punishment for refusing to bend on the goat-herder Dutchman being named Prince - **Demand** \- of Ashira. 's", Henley said being no happier at this latest deception than Rupert was.

"As your principal adviser and legal representative; I was told by the goblins that Judith openly acknowledged 'repeatedly' in Vancouver that neither she nor Ashira wanted to live 'at all' in a valley that was cut-off by snow during the winter. With the lame excuse that avalanches happen all the time in the bottle neck after mid January – even though once 'Bergen Steiner' becomes a fully magical country, we would have 'ways' to keep the rail-line clear of all obstructions".

"That Judith unknowingly overlooked or forgot about that little detail is of course, a pile of Rubbish", Rupert said.

"The contents of Judith's "**Will**" as shown to me by the goblin executor of her estate; exposed a number of disturbing items that I frankly found rather troubling", Henley said in a worried tone. "Apparently Judith was a very vindictive person when crossed, with the best example of Judith's mean streak being: the direct deposit money that you mistakenly got".

"We were lied too, Majesty. – Outright deceived into believing that the escape cottage was just a clever ploy to trick Judith's spoiled little sister into giving birth in Bergen Steiner whenever Ashira's allowance ran out. That it was deliberately an isolated and remote primitive bolt-hole, totally free of most modern conveniences … the means to teach Ashira the wisdom of carefully budgeting for any future money that came her way".

"I thought it was a clever idea, actually", Rupert admitted

"As an instructive punishment for her rebellious sister, I agree", Henley said. "But once again we were deceived. Judith, I'm told by a reliable source; was beyond furious for being forced by circumstances to 'take on' a mere sales clerk, a much despised MALE – (you) as her first legal spouse … an 'Honor' that was meant exclusively for her long time partner; Adina. In retaliation for this grossly expensive rebuttal, Judith transformed a somewhat comfortable escape cottage into a cruel, cold prison, a 'bread and water' like existence for her spoiled little-sister, A final redoubt that she will have to suffer in, every year, whenever Ashira's yearly allowance runs out".

"You've seen the interior", Rupert asked?

"Yes Sire: at first I thought that the place was unfinished, but I was mistaken. The mountain side cottage has a fantastic view but what it doesn't have is: installed central air conditioning and heat, instead there was just one big room with a wood burning fireplace and stove and stacks of 'to be assembled' cheap furniture still in cardboard boxes stacked on the rough lumbered floor.

"The cottage has only minimum electric (from a small diesel generator and attached fuel tank (in a nearby shed) with barely enough generated power to service one very small and cheap two burner hotplate, three overhead 60 watt bulbs, a pump for fresh water (cold only) from a well and one freezer and modest seized (student) fridge. The two room cottage (one being the flush toilet) itself sits on a narrow ledge of rock without the required land needed for a helipad of its own".

"As I said the money you mistakenly got was supposed to be 'direct deposited' into the royal bank and used exclusively for the asphalt road into Basel and ground breaking for the Jakubowicz - Berghof", Henley said in clear disgust. "I know this because the goblin executor of Judith's - 'Will', approached-me the other day to see that it was used as attended. - With a separate amount of gold 'not yet assigned' was to be used for the building of the 'Berghof' like estate and the final renovation for the townhouse in the Village center - Claude Moreau old place. But after the work stoppage order of two fortnights ago, concerning both projects … I'm not sure that anything more will be done at either location".

"So my dearly departed wife had a massive cruelty streak", Rupert asked.

"I can only assume that Judith's intense anger with Ashira was fueled by the embarrassment of trying to explain to her long term lesbian lover Adina, the necessity of her forced marriage to you. There was even a proposal in a further addendum that I saw (not yet acted upon) concerning the making of a extra-narrow '**private**' road (less than one lane wide) of gravel connecting the two Jakubowicz cottages into the extended gravel (pony-cart wide) gravel path that your Majesty made from the village, to the farthest occupied farm/ sheep cote; thus mostly replacing the goat path she had originally used to come here.

"But even a very narrow road would be ten times more costly than my railroad", Rupert protested

"I would say twenty times more expensive, but then-again, the current 'Royal Road' (goat path) doesn't reach the escape cottage any more than your rail-road does. Even if we laid tracks on top of the Judith planned gravel road, there aren't (as yet) any private rail cars for the Jakubowicz's 'sole' use, nor does travel by rail-road shorten the trip out of the valley, as even a private train would have to travel all the way around the valley's edge to get out. A gravel road wide enough for a stretch limousine would make more sense", Henley said. "As it is with many political correct elitist, the Jakubowicz girls, from behind their gated communities and armed guards; apparently just don't mingle (ever) with deplorable poor-folk clinging to their bibles on public transportation. I repeat sire: the direct deposit gold was for the refurbishing of the 'escape road' from Ashira's cottage/prison to Bern, so that she would have to spend as little time as possible with the peasantry".

"They decry all the white privilege enjoyed by others, while insisting on keeping their own", Rupert said with contempt.

"I hate to point this out my Prince, but even without Judith's two billion, you are as her widower, filthy rich yourself!"

"Good point, I keep forgetting that. I lived poor for so long", Rupert said in a clearly embarrassed tone. "I still can't wrap my head around the fifty million I have in BERN … I keeping thinking of it as the Principalities Dosh."

"I hope this new found wealth won't corrupt you as it has the Jakubowicz girls… as it did Philippe. I still can't understate often enough Judith's great displeasure with her little sister's stupidity, after-all she should be use to it by now? Annoyance clearly displayed in the fact that cottage on the border was to be 'deliberately left in its rustically incomplete state' and I can only assume from what I saw there, that the cottage was also meant to teach Ashira a secondary lesson about NOT messing with her big sister".

"I'd say there is at this point: ZERO chance that she'll learn anything", Rupert/Ron declared with a snort.

"I agree Sire. - When Ashira's father was still alive (some four years ago) and due primarily to out of control spending; - Judith's' dear-old dad, put Ashira on a yearly allowance of five million Canadian dollars per-year. Spoiled beyond description; Ashira had her first allowance spent in ten months, the following year it was nine months. And last year it was a mere eight months, which means as of now … in late July"

" … Ashira is almost out of money", Ron said, finishing the thought

"Yes; I believe so … with her line of credit nearly exhausted and her fair weather friends abandoning her right and left … Politically correct leeches are happy to give verbal support as long as it doesn't cost them in money given to a peer. Ashira will quickly discover that she has nowhere else to turn, as she no longer has a living sister to bail her out. This bad situation was made doubly worse, as no-one knows where the goat herder's bride is hiding". –

"Rebuffed by the Canadian lower courts when she contested her sister's *_last will and testament*_, she will undoubtedly appeal to the higher courts. – But cut off from further income to make such a expensive appeal … until probate is decided; Ashira and her buff spouse has no income to service their growing debts and left Canada just barely ahead of a mob of debt collectors".

"Dutch goat herders don't get much of a pay-bucket … I assume", Harry said aloud without intending to, making his presence known to the other two 'visible' in the room

"Luckily and perhaps somehow knowing that this would happen after her death … Judith did provide an 'yearly-renewable' airline voucher (in coach) for her sister, it's good for two people (one way) from anywhere in the world to Basel Switzerland. - So that when her sister runs out of money, Ashira will still have a place to go. Judith arranged for this; just hours before her fatal car crash".

"… So on top of everything else I have to babysit a spoiled brat, which is eleven plus years older than me … that's bullocks", Ron groaned.

"You don't have to babysit for Ashira; until the identity of Judith's lawful spouse is finally settled. - I'm sure that Princess Judith felt that you wouldn't abuse for personal gain; any money she *pre-positioned* for the upkeep of her sister", Henley said. "But none of that kicks in, if you aren't the spouse that Judith's *will* specified.

"Actually I think Lady Judith's plan was rather clever", Harry admitted speaking up as the other two already knew he had been listening. "Ashira apparently from what has been already been said here; has proven to have no clue about_ 'budgeting her allowance money'_ and this way Judith's little sister will be forced to spend at least part of each year in the valley, which only increases the odds of her giving birth within the principality".

"… Yes, I came to the same conclusion weeks ago: Mr. Potter … We all are assuming that Judith's plan (all along) was to have my prince deposed of , ten or more years into his reign (via hired assassination most likely) with the *out of cash* refuge idea, in the form of the cottage/punishment… as a back-up plan to put a child of the 'Countess Ashira' born in the valley and therefore … in possible direct-line of succession to the throne it-self ", Henley admitted … "Yes indeed, we all agree that was clever",

"Judith planned a *walk-around* to the Dutch-born goat herder's spawn being more-likely born somewhere else, thus putting one or more of them born in the Principality one step closer to an fully Hereditary title of Count or Countess and thus the throne", the chancellor added thoughtfully. "I imagine that Judith as your widow, counted on greed (and heavy bribes) to buy as many votes on the new council (beyond the three still held in proxy) as required to make Ashira children as the only noble born nieces and nephews of a very popular Prince (Rupert) as his logical replacement as royal prince or princess after Rupert's 'untimely' death". –

"After your accidental demise, Judith could have easily bribed her way to being named regent to the royal nieces and nephews until they come of age giving her absolute power in our country for the next decade if not more", Henley admitted sadly. "I clearly underestimated Judith. - - She was also counting heavily on your overdeveloped sense of family duty Sire … thinking that you could be easily manipulated into becoming the official guardian of any Van Dijk children that Ashira leaves behind to be exclusively raised in the valley".

"Plots within Plots, Lord-knows I'm out of my depth with this level of illicit intrigue", Rupert declared sadly

"Meanwhile: she and Bram would jet set around the globe using expensive private jets to promote the end of the internal combustion engine and other luxury items for the rich they dislike (excluding themselves as good socialists from such restrictions … naturally)" Henley repeated with growing scorn (the leftist concept, really making him angry at the double standard). "Thus keeping these well earned hypocritical 'perks' for themselves and away from the rest of the ignorant peasantry … '**us'**. Commercial air travel pollutes the air too much and stretch limousines negatively affect the ozone layer, so all privately owned cars and planes should be banned and grounded, leaving the perk of un-restricted travel to the leftist political elite's exclusive use …(growl)"

"I take it that you have no use for the lie of socialism", Harry said, having dealt his whole life with the 'only for me' mindset of 'social elitism' of the magical nobility back home; who thought they 'deserved' the extra special privileges not granted to common born people like Muggleborn's

"I'm a capitalist by nature, for it was a mega billionaire that saved my country from ruin", Henley admitted. "Total confiscation of the wealth of the rich for socialist reasons, only works until you run out of rich political enemies. I'm also religious: especially now, because it could have only been God that gifted my country with a prince I can follow without holding my nose", Henley said while looking at Ron fondly. "You can give the credit to fate, chance or destiny if you like, but I prefer to believe in a greater purpose in life than what can be seen, touched or smelled. The right wizard in the right place at the right time, a prince that has greatness thrust-upon him and without hesitation steps-up to do a nearly impossible task, a man of honor, a wizard with …"

"… Noblesse oblige", Harry interjected softly from the corner.

"Exactly so; Mr. Potter … the 'obligations of the Nobility', an all but extinct way of thinking", the chancellor said. "The most important factor in choosing your former friend over the other candidates we provided - was proven to the late Princess Judith when she found then candidate; Rupert, with his hands dirty trying to benefit the principality by getting the royal railroad up and running".

"She bailed me out there; I was mere days from insolvency" Ron/Rupert admitted absentmindedly as exhaustion and strain began to wear him down.

"Not true … as she promised 'just' to get you to become Prince pro-tempore; sufficient funds to keep the train running for the next five decades. I bet she forgot about that little tid-bit as you did. However as a Muggle, Judith our dearly departed royal highness", Henley said with dripping sarcasm, "saw with her own eyes; how far you intended to go to open up '**Bergen-Steiner**' to outside trade, economic growth and full employment. - Remember my Prince, that more than sixty-percent of the Valley's farms, vineyard's and sheepcote's stand unused. Philippe didn't care about his people and you do … which is yet another quality that you had, which the other (much older) candidates clearly lacked".

"So if I understand you correctly: Milord Chancellor", Harry interrupted … – "this uber rich Canadian was a long term, single-minded schemer like my Hermione, and she alone did, for Bergen Steiner what the ICW and Muggle EU (European union) refused to do … save the last absolute monarchy on the continent. To get what Judith wanted she played Ronnie for a fool … (again like Hermione) ruthlessly using him to keep her sister as close as possible to her ultimate objective. For political activist Hermione that was me _ and for your billionaire Princess Judith, it was a child of her spoiled sisters sitting on the throne of_ **Bergen-Steiner**"_ (perhaps through a regency she led) sooner rather than later",

"You really should abdicate Ron, for you are clearly no match for the cleverness of determinedly 'progressive' women". Harry finished with an amused chuckle.

"His name; Mr. Potter …isn't Ron_ it's Rupert, and as our Prince Royal, he knows that he marries solely for the benefit of his subjects … for Royal marriages aren't about love, his marriage to Judith in-itself proves that. Arranged marriages are about social connections and high finance, and the Royal Government must always seek the best deal we can get", Henley said sourly.

"That's why Plan 'B' never happened", Ron said in slow realization. – "There was no container of Judith's eggs waiting for me in Vancouver. Apparently Judith never had any intention of allowing surrogate produced children with me to sit on the throne after my death, which would indicate that Judith had the secret plan, as you just outlined; to make her sister the Princess of 'Bergen Steiner' far sooner than anyone expected". –

"By acknowledging how wickedly clever Jakubowicz was" Harry said every inch the detective/inspector -Auror; "I have to agree with the chancellor …it is entirely conceivable that Judith was playing the long game _ that would play out in one of two ways, **one)** the ten year plan: get several kids of Ashira and Bram born in valley, get you to become the sole guardian of said kids and raise them in the royal palace of Schloss Steiner as your own, thus establishing a royal blood connection. - Judith keeps you in line by promising her eggs that she never delivers. When your patience finally runs out, a well planned straight-out assassination; designed to look like a purely accidental death - _ and Ashira's nippers raised by the prince is just a bribe or four away from the crown. Brilliant!

"Or method: **two**) as a alternative, a waiting game wherein she would use the law against me, as only my lawful wife could produce a legitimate heir …" Rupert said sadly

"Yes … we now know that Judith had no intention to provide eggs for_ **Plan 'B'** _and with a royal divorce forbidden by the Charter - you would be the first and last of your line", Henley said. "We underestimated Judith sire. - Her long-term plan that Auror Potter clearly agrees actually exists, was most likely flawless until fate intervened … when she rushed back to Vancouver to marry her long time_ 'partner'_ _**Adina**_, - she made the mistake of instantly becoming (legally) a bigamist…"

"Not a mistake; Milord. - Canada does not recognize the existence in any legal sense the principality of_ _**Bergen-Steiner**_. - So my marriage to Judith never happened under the laws of Canada, for ever so clever Judith left here with a royal decree confirming Ashira membership into the ranks of the non-hereditary nobility … firmly in hand", Rupert countered firmly.

"That would all be true, my prince, except for the fact that you didn't marry Judith in_ _**Bergen-Steiner**_, you were married in Basel Switzerland and Canada recognizes as fully lawful; any marriage between a Canadian and a Swiss citizen, oddly enough: you … as Rupert Grint Von Steiner, has dual citizenship with Switzerland among others".

"The litigation concerning which marriage to Judith was lawful … is still pending, the only key-part of her 'Will" still in contention (in fact) - the rest of litigation so far, has been settled in my favor; as demonstrated by the failure of both Ashira and Adina's surviving family's attempts to set aside Judith's_ **will** _in its entirety", Ron/Rupert said.

"I'd have to ask Hermione to be absolutely sure … but in British bigamy cases, the deciding factor is usually who got legally married to Judith … first. And that is you Ron … isn't it", Harry asked?

"Yes, by more than a month" Ron replied.

"Then …"

"… His Majesty is right, of course - I'm afraid; there is a several Billion dollar estate to settle and that will take time. - Until probate is settled once and for all - all parties involved are *cut off* as legally speaking; all Jakubowicz assets are frozen"

"The property settlement", Ron said suddenly horrified. "The Jakubowicz's started-out owning everything, land, business … everything! - Whoever wins in spouse issue owns …"

"Not so, my Prince" - The chancellor said with a twinkle in his eye and a huge smile – "WE both forgot something else in all the fuss surrounding Judith's demise. – I just remembered that the 'fully notarized' and magically binding prenuptial agreement/deal was, that in exchange for making a Jakubowicz girl a royal (which did happen when Judith became your princess consort) … when that happened, all debts; public and private, within the principality were to be paid off in full, with every single deed/title of every single inch of land … instantly reverting back to the crown (aka) through the current Prince … meaning you"

"I now own … everything?" Ron said gob-smacked.

"Within the Principality … yes my Prince, You not only have full control of all money transferred before Judith's untimely death … which includes all sources of royal revenues (taxes, rents and mortgages') the railroad, every euro/galleon in the royal bank and also includes several hundred million worth of carefully invested assets to keep the Principality solvent … long term".

"This king's ransom however … roughly 1.3 billion in total, does not include; the 50 million 'plus' in your personal account in the goblin branch of 'Gringotts' in 'Bern' Switzerland and the separate the two bank drafts to cover Ashira's cottage road to 'Basel', that money is currently still in the hands of the British Ministry".

"Ashira is cut off because she challenged Judith's will… now that's ironic", Rupert said with a sad smile. "How much remains of Judith's wealth to be dispensed?"

"Approximately; two and a-half …billion"

"But how much does that leave for immediate Crown use", Rupert asked?

"In overall mortgage-able land value, rents, taxes, fees, excreta, - - I'd say about seven hundred Million", Rupert said.

'And If I win the spouse issue", Rupert asked?

"If you get it all, the after charity donations and taxes are taken out, I would say approximately One billion, two hundred and thirty-eight million, Milord Prince", Henley said while smiling at his Princes stunned surprise.

"That's not possible; I can't control that much Dosh … no one person should have that much money to play with"

"Philippe didn't have access to a tiny fraction of that amount and-yet, that's how_ _**Bergen Steiner**_ _fell to near ruin"

8888

***Cut**.

***Check the gate**

***Print that!**

8888

To be continued,

*** remember: Money can't buy happiness, but it can rent it by the hour … ;-)

8

8


	7. Chapter 7

Story title: **The Prince Pro-tempore**

Chapter 7; entitled: - Obliteration that didn't work, shucks

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our few readers.

**Be advised**: I do take to heart the helpful reviews that my few readers submit, One such made me realize something I had overlooked (magical construction) which is thankfully inserted herein, I don't always take readers suggestions, but when such reviews point out a glaring OOPS … I have to act. Thanks-loads for pointing a major plot hole, input like yours (and you know who you are) makes for a better Story

* **Once again**

** I am by nature a huge Ron fan, and therefore this tale will be a Ron Weasley-centric one. In a nod to JKR '_**do over wish**_' this tale is also a Harmione ship with feminist Bashing as a side dish. In acknowledging this, the reader enters at 'their own risk' with the open worshipers of the '_practically prefect in every way_' Goddess Granger and extreme leftist feminism, most likely to be offended.

8

OoOoOoOo

88

***Places**

***Sound**

***Roll film**

***Action**

88

**Exactly TWO, gob smacked minutes later**

OoOoOoOo

"The royal exchequer estimates are that we have more than enough to cover expenses for the Principality without dipping into the invested principal for several … decades", Henley said sounding unusually confidant. – "When/if the Canadian courts determine that your Highness is Lady Judith's one and only lawful wedded spouse, that decision will speed-up probate considerably, then it is just a matter of paying off the charitable contributions and the death taxes. After that; you stand to inherit, the bulk of the Jakubowicz fortune".

"At least half of the principal gold will stay invested in Canada (as we promised to the Goblins over there) as the Goblins are covering the entire legal costs on behalf of '_**Bergen Steiner**_', concerning the fighting to confirm every part of Judith's 'Will". Including your status as her sole 'legal' spouse. However if we win, the rest of Judith's international holdings will transfer to a '**Bern**' as magical Germany, France and Switzerland demanded that half of the Jakubowicz wealth be turned over to a goblin account manager team that they picked who will invest the gold we deposit there to best benefit us and our three guarantors' with favored nation interest rates.

The French wanted the gold deposited in Paris; the Germans wanted Berlin, with Bern the only acceptable compromise. With all after taxes profits of both banks made available for your investment disposal. - One half used in Canada, the other in Western Europe. The London goblins I hear are a tad miffed that they only get to invest 100,000 galleons. - If this final procedure and expected legal counter-maneuvering takes two years or ten you will, one day – you'll be a very rich prince … indeed".

"I worry a-lot about Bergen Steiner getting that kind of Dosh. - I've heard that lottery instant millionaires go crazy buying stuff they don't need and are broke two years later", Rupert said.

"Our government will see to it that you don't go spend crazy. On the other hand; there is still the remote chance that the late Adina's family will win the spouse litigation. - But even if that happens, your money problems and those of _ _**Bergen-Steiner_ **_are still over. – That just leaves one pressing problem that the death of the Princess Judith has pushed to the very forefront. Your need to provide the Principality with several … **legitimate heirs**", Henley finished.

"For heaven's sake Chancellor … Judith hasn't been in the ground for a solid week".

"Philippe was deposed almost five months ago, and although you have been sworn in by our highest magistrate; you have yet to be officially crowned in public. Our charter allows for … a respectful interval between Princes but the royal exchequer and I cannot run things indefinitely. While you represented us to 'perfection' in Vancouver, your government at home began receiving _ 'feelers'_ from the French, German and Swiss magical nobility, concerning the possibility of a marital alliance".

"So soon? - - Isn't that in extremely bad taste, a respectful period of mourning is …"

"Traditionally … It is a full year, yes my prince, but there is blood in the water and the sharks are circling. When we were at the brink of bankruptcy not one of these same noble families would answer the Floo (or phone), but now that our prince elect is richer than Midas (even without the Jakubowicz estate billions) two dozen daughters of some of the oldest magical families in Europe have suddenly gone into mating heat. - We have at present (in my office) four magical (moving) portraits of young women in various stages of undress – moving paintings that were more than happy to show me all they had to offer to a potential husband ".

"And they thought that you were …" Rupert began fighting the urge to laugh

"Yes my prince, they began to undress … I tried to tell them that I wasn't you, that I was old enough to be there great grandfather", the chancellor mumbled looking extremely embarrassed

Rupert couldn't help it … he laughed (so hard) and so long, that he had to grab a nearby chair to prevent him-self from falling over. Harry did too

"Laugh all you want my prince, but remember these magical portraits were created for you".

Rupert's laughter abruptly stopped, "So; send them packing"

"We can't send them back before you see them. It is a traditional manner of introducing a bride to a royal groom, dating back centuries … and well before photography was invented. To return them un-viewed would be a serious breach of manners and border-line international incident level … insult."

"What am I to do with magical portrait/strippers, hang them over the nappies in the nursery?"

"Actually; once I convinced these young ladies that I wasn't you, they were more than happy to put on clothing and speak rationally with me. - I was surprised at first that all four of them spoke so well of you, but then one of them let slip, that she knew all about the details behind what Princess Judith called the football quarterback/cheerleader story".

"That's not good", Ron replied unhappily.

"I totally disagree, my Prince … I actually confirmed Judith's cheerleader story and that little tid-bit gave me the opportunity of letting it be known through the social elite grapevine/gossip network …that the soon to be Crowned Prince Rupert; preferred semi-feminist, fully empowered girls of above average intelligence and wit, that were unafraid of expressing their option (however: at the same time a far less extreme version of the career obsessed leftist (cheerleader) mentioned in the story (Mx. Granger-Potter … of course) meaning that all stereotypical dimwitted blonde - breeder cows need not apply. - I figured that tid-bit would definitely 'thin' the prospective 'herd' of applicants."

"You have done me a good turn Chancellor … thank you. But I think the choice of my second bride can wait a few years", Rupert softly insisted.

"Regretfully sire, waiting is a luxury we cannot afford? - We need a healthy heir and a spare, for the sake of continuity if nothing else", Henley continues. "Beyond the primary heir any third male child of your body (as a magically and legally born Von Steiner) can be named as Erwin's replacement on the council, thus keeping that seat and noble bloodline going as well".

"I hadn't thought of that", Rupert said thoughtfully.

"Now that _ _**Bergen-Steiner_ **_is once again financially solvent (as I said) the inquiries have already began to pour in. We need to portkey back home right-away_ and finish the coronation plans; with the renovation work on Schloss Von Steiner having to be greatly accelerated".

"It's already late July and we need to hold the coronation right after the harvest is in …by the later part of October at the very latest. – You've successfully transformed the east wing much to the benefit of your aunt and uncle, but other improvements are required to transform the Schloss into a proper Royal Palace. The entire first floor is little more than an empty shell. - The rail road needs to be up-and- running with reliability … seven days a week".

"Why the rush all of a-sudden, we never got the diesel engines for the rail-road that Judith promised, besides; you were in no hurry with the Jakubowicz sisters", Rupert pointed out.

"Highness: I am by nature a very cautious man … especially when dealing with a cunning shark like Judith Jakubowicz. - Our good faith in this was shown in saving the deal when Philippe defaulted, also in offering her exclusive choice in picking the next prince (you) and finally by pulling Judith's investment chestnuts out of the fire, when Ashira married her goat-herder". –

"We both knew that Judith didn't want to marry you, as she isn't attracted to men. We could have left her high and dry several times with zero negative consequences to_ _**Bergen Steiner**_ _ but you refused. - You were clever enough to find away to get her sister's toe in the door of the line of the royal succession if one of her 'spawn' with a Bram born child raised in the valley, through a marriage to a local 'magical' one day in the far future, making a half Jakubowicz far in the future, as potential prince, at least possible. - In short; we went 'above and beyond' the letter of the deal countless times. - I only tried to put the 'brakes-on' concerning this deal, when I finally began to fully understand how utterly ruthless Judith could be, about getting what she wanted".

"But paying off all the royal debts and returning all assets to the crown was worth any price to you … isn't that true Lord Chancellor", Harry snarled.

"More than you'll ever know: Potter. But Judith and I are not alone in using people? – Your sidekick during your civil-war; how much 'credit' have you personally given him (in public) for the vital role he played in defeating Voldemort. How often have you or Granger, pointed-out to your media or during anniversary speeches to the magical public, all the supplies he brought to your 'honeymoon tent' from the time of the ministry break-in to imprisonment at Malfoy manner; the food, the newspapers, the cash and the hand written notes of the underground radio broadcasts that kept you and Granger going … how many people in Britain knows that it was actually the three of you and not the golden 'duo' that brought down, Voldemort".

"That will be quite enough, Lord Chancellor, my role in the 'second Voldemort uprising' was primarily a supportive one, and of lesser import to the war effort, than my friend Neville as the DA leader at Hogwarts during the DE occupation, or those brave souls that ran the 'pirate radio station'…_ **Potterwatch**.

"And Granger, what great deed did she do; in comparison to you", Henley asked?

"Every Hero has to have a Heroin by his side, it's a given in all classical British folklore, with 'Beren and Luthien' being the best example that I can think of at the moment", Rupert/Ron said with a resigned English shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright then, we will just ignore the troll in the room. We'll ignore '_the boy that maketh the man_' part of your personal history and focus instead on the great deeds you've done since coming to '**Bergen-Steiner**'. You alone saved our country from bankruptcy by saving Judith's - 'promise_ to her daddy'_ \- not once but 'three' separate times. Even the cold-hearted Jakubowicz heiress saw your potential as being vital to her interests and she showed her gratitude by being overly generous to our financial situation ... the royal bank has far more investment capital than I expected by three hundred million if not more _ and all of it, down to the last knut, turned over to you *before* she died".

"If you're trying to tell me to be grateful to Her Royal Highness Judith for all that cash she threw into our bank back home … I am", Rupert replied. "But I'm also a-little pissed-off that at the same time my dear wife was planning to deceive me on plan_ 'B' _thus denying me either a long life or children (using me and her wealth) to put her sister next in line to the throne, after I die"

"Exactly", Henley replied.

"Harry's right, I am way over my head here", Rupert admitted sadly

"No Majesty, your former friend is dead wrong; the principality doesn't need a ruthless businesswoman, for sharks of Judith's caliber_ '_legal and otherwise_' _can be hired. What - _**Bergen Steiner**_ _ desperately needs is the 'Noblesse Oblige', dripping from every pore of our Royal Prince; add to that is your natural tendency to feel overly responsible for your subject's well being and in those qualities alone; Judith picked better than she knew".

"You don't understand, I have a history of being manipulated by clever people/witches and I clearly lack the 'ruthless cunning' gene", Rupert admitted sadly.

"You are too trusting, I'll concede all that … but to balance that minor flaw: you are a people person, interacting with your subjects in a way that Philippe never could", Henley said. – "I know that you worry that you can be easily fooled to the deferment of '**Bergen-Steiner'**, but don't forget that you do not stand alone in this, your royal government 'all forty-seven of us' are dedicated to keeping you from doing anything permanently foolish.

"There had to have been more than forty-seven in the O.O.T.P. (order of the phoenix) before the Voldemort take over and yet the Ministry still fell", Rupert pointed out

"The Princess Judith; I regret to say had a politically correct, aloof-personality and looked down at common people, both back in Vancouver and in our valley. She never wanted to live in the Principality and when she died, you were set on a different future than the one she foresaw for you. If the Canadians' decide to turn over the rest of the Jakubowicz fortune to her sister, 'Bergen-Steiner' will still survive … in fact it will prosper. On the plus side, if they give Ashira what she wants, our chances of seeing the Jakubowicz heiress in our valley is reduced to zero, so my prince you are no longer in any way obligated to elevate Ashira to the first estate (nobility) but I imagine you're going to do it anyway… aren't you?"

"As soon as I'm, lawfully crowned, I gave my word"

"That's exactly the kind of 'Nobility obligates' that I don't want to lose. – All of your subjects need loads of copies of your 'Moral Center' Rupert and legitimate copies can only come from a lawfully wedded wife. Your duty to the principally requires loads of healthy heirs as soon as possible. With 'who' your wife is (as a person) being not one tenth of importance, as her fertility is only thing of importance, emotional compatibility with your royal highness is … of no real importance".

"Thanks' loads; Milord Chancellor"

"The historical downside to being a Royal … I'm afraid", Henley said – "However, with that unpleasant truth in mind … we need a proper home for our next Princess and that means that we will need a fully working Royal palace for you to live in with her. - The entire first floor and the upper west wing of Schloss Steiner is still mostly in ruins, water dripping from multiple places and overrun with mold. The floor of the ball-room has to be entirely replaced and the indoor conservatory/green house redone, the dining hall was being used as a sheep-cote the last time I looked with chickens running amok. The inside swimming pool, the kitchens, all of it has yet to be renovated _and that much work won't happen overnight".

"How long…", Rupert asked?

"To restore the entire Schloss, our royal palace", Henley asked?

"Yes"

"At least a solid year if not more", Henley replied.

"Is that time-table based on Muggle construction techniques", Rupert asked?

"No sire, once you are crowned and with the help of the barrier stone, ALL Muggles will be 'inspired' to Leave Bergen-Steiner for good and with enough building materials pre-positioned we can then use Magical methods", Henley said with a big smile. "It will feel so good to be whom we really are and practice magic openly. I can hardly wait. Regretfully Sire: the 14 month time-table for Schloss Steiner takes into full account the up-tick in construction speed due to the use of magic".

"Then if I have no proper home for a wife to live in, there is no rush for me to find one" Rupert replied reasonably.

"A very sound bit of logic my prince; regretfully no royal marriage in history has been a logical one. We must strike while the iron is hot, while the Jakubowicz 'buy-out' is still fresh on the minds of all the self absorbed and greedy members of the magical nobility of Europe".

"I thought next to no-one knew about Bergen-Steiner", Rupert asked?

"It's funny really … when the Principality was so close to insolvency, no-one wanted to acknowledge our existence, or to come to see the our next Prince crowned … now it's going to be standing room only, with most of these unexpected guests bringing marriage age daughters with them for your inspection. – They don't seek you as a wizard, for they know next to nothing about you as a person. It is your 50 million in gold they seek; it is the former Jakubowicz wealth in the valley's land, the rents, taxes and the invested capital, now all in your hands. They want the Jakubowicz billions to restore their long lost prestige and earthly power".

"Being a royal sucks: Henley"

"Yes sire it does", Henley replied. "It means a life time of service to your people. But helping others is what you do, it just as simple as that".

"I didn't ask for this"

"I didn't ask to be the boy-who-lived either Ron", Harry replied speaking up from where he stood by the door.

"He's right my Prince, Potter was 'born to greatness' and he; unlike you, had a prophecy that predicted his fate"

"There is no prophecy about me"

"No sire", Henley replied

"Then why me", Rupert asked?

"Right place … right time … that's how it usually works … with destiny", Harry said with a chuckle. "Just make sure I get an invite to the second wedding, front row, center … okay?"

"Arrange marriages suck"

"Depends on who you chose", Harry countered with a smile

"That's the point I don't get to chose"

"The First task is to find a proper breeder and then, strike a deal …bride-price and dowry settled and then at bare minimum, a two year engagement, for compatibly reasons if nothing else. We'll need the time for the construction of our yet to be built, brand NEW - 'one and only' - hotel and several bed-and breakfast transformations … Schloss Steiner renovation must be prioritized."

"Am I right to assume that all the property Judith owned inside the valley, now legally belongs to me", Rupert asked?

"Yes sire"

"Does that include the four story massive Claude town house, which Judith wanted to put a helipad on", Rupert asked?

"Yes sire"

"Wouldn't it be cheaper to convert that monstrosity into a hotel than build one from scratch", Rupert asked thoughtfully?

"Redivide the floor space into smaller rooms, easy to do now that Judith has gutted the place. Turn the massive dining hall into a restaurant, take over the two story townhouse next door and convert it to a workout room and indoor pool… brilliant sire, but also costly", Henley admitted as he scratched his chin, trying to calculate the cost.

"We shouldn't cut corners if it will be our only hotel, it has to be worthy of our country and comfortable to stay at. But please get the goblins to crunch the numbers first in comparison to a brand new structure, I'll bankroll the whole deal 'IF' you think we will have enough magical people visiting to make 'the Royal Bergen' Hotel profitable", Rupert said deciding on the spot to name the hotel after the other founding family of the country. "While you are speaking with the goblins ask them to do full background checks on all magical marriage candidates", Rupert/Ron strongly suggested.

"My thoughts exactly, the goblins are now heavily invested in our valley and a stable royal marriage is just as much in their interest as it is in ours … I mean yours. - I '_thank the maker_' for your late wife: because before she died; Judith decided to forgo repairing the old palace for that place has become a major eyesore", The chancellor said smugly – feeling confident that a proper bride could be found within the year now allocated for that task. With any luck a royal bum will be in the oven within six months or less after the wedding and with that done; 'things' should be expected to go extra smoothly".

88**

88**

"We will collect the confiscated Bank drafts on our way out; their Minister of Magic is all but falling over himself to avoid economic sanctions over this incident", Henley said in a matter of fact tone. – "We will then make a quick stop and London branch of Gringotts and I have already arranged for a meeting with your entire family for lunch at one of the finest restaurants in Muggle London. Once we have the grub-stake fund established and have explained things to your mother, we can then head home".

"Thank-you Henley", Rupert said with obvious gratitude

"My pleasure, my Prince" Henley replied. "Although I must berate you for allowing an Englishman to learn so many of our 'state secrets', no matter how close a friend Potter 'use' to be to you. There is no earthly reason for Potter to know how you came to be our Prince_ or what you have to do 'in future' to protect your subjects_ and now all that remains is to … 'IMMOBULUS' … The chancellor said with his wand pointed at Harry".

"Bloody hell, why did you do that", Rupert/Ron shouted?

"As I said my Prince; you were being unusually indiscreet, the internal affairs of state for_ _Bergen-Steiner__**_ **_should not be shared with outsiders",

"True Milord Chancellor, but I assure you I still trust Harry with all my secrets and my life" Ron said extra firmly.

"It has been nearly three long years since you saw him last, my Prince, and even national heroes can change with time", the Chancellor responded.

"The game of thrones … sucks … Henley", Rupert said sadly

"Yes Rupert … a lot of things about the life of a Prince, sucks … it comes with the job I suspect", Henley replied. "But there are too many to count royal subjects that depend on you to allow indiscretions with anyone … especially old friends. As the physical representation of our country – you need to keep up appearances. I'll need to erase Mr. Potter's memory of what he already overheard concerning the - 'multiple problems and state secrets' – that have beset _ _**Bergen-Steiner**_."

"Is that really necessary", Rupert asked sadly?

"Yes my Prince I really must insist. – As an Englishman and government employee, Mr. Potter's loyalty is to his country and his Minister of Magic: Kingsley Shacklebolt, a wizard who must not gain any blackmail leverage over you …The same Kingsley who is_ _'by-the-way'_ _ *rumored* to be, the extra marital lover of your Hermione Granger-Potter. - We as a country; cannot allow such highly connected English magical folk like the Potters, to possess personally damaging information on the soon to be crowned Prince of _ _**Bergen-Steiner**_".

"I don't want him harmed …"

"Of course not my Prince, I will only remove the conversation that took place after I arrived"

"You are right … of course", Rupert reluctantly admitted. "I wasn't thinking and I was being dangerously indiscreet … and I do apologize. I never really learned how to keep my-gob, shut. I'm sure that Harry here could tell you countless stories of me putting my foot in my mouth without thinking. I'm very much afraid, my dear Henley; that your new Prince is deeply flawed".

"We are all flawed Highness - - only a demi-Goddess like Granger, which is '_practically perfect in every way_', is thought to be by the British magical population to be 'infallible' about everything. A delusion that will bite them in the arse one day, for when exposed as a fraud she is, her fall from grace will be swift and hard. - -Thankfully you have a royal government that is dedicated to minimize any minor official blunders you make_ and speaking only for my-self; I'll gladly take a *well meaning* Prince that is occasionally indiscreet, over a royal that is deliberately destructive, like Philippe was", the Chancellor said feeling very proud of his Prince and after a quick 'Obliteration' spell cast toward Harry, Henley and Rupert then left the break room, leaving behind a stunned and supposedly obliterated Harry.

88

8888_ _**a few minutes later**_ _888

88

"Harry …did it work?" - Hermione asked weakly in the far corner, as she came out from underneath the invisibility cloak of '_Deadly Hallows_' fame.

"The anti-obliteration charm you came up with – oh hell yes", Harry snarled – "I just glad you understood my message when I bumped into you, and grabbed the invisibly cloak on your way down here. - - I told you letting Ron leave the country feeling rejected again would end badly for the three of us – just look at the mess he's in".

"At least we know where he is and what name he is using" Hermione interjected softly.

"I have been trying to find him since he left England … for two long years without success … damn the 'I.C.W.' to hell. They have been hiding him", Harry said

"No … it was the name change and his family that hid him for most of that time, it's only been since he's become the acting prince … _**if that is**_ \- the wild story I just heard, is even remotely true. Honestly Harry, it is extremely hard for me to believe that any country on earth, would be stupid enough to want Ron, of all people - the dimwitted, knuckle dragging, Neanderthal-like, disgustingly masculine, school drop-out that his is … to run anything of importance?"

"Why do you automatically assume that what I just heard was a lie", Harry asked?

"Honestly … Harry: this has to be a trick of some kind or an in very poor taste; colossal prank", Hermione snarled - "How can we ever fully confirm anything that this 'alleged' High Chancellor, (if he really is one) … said to us? – Why Ron was pretending to be the real prince is unknown; I admit that … but that old man the 'alleged' Chancellor of a tiny country that I doubt really exists, could be in reality George under a disguise glamour, acting together with the lying Ron to keep our 'toxically male' former friend out of the prison cell, which is where he belongs".

"Harry",

"Harry: are you listening to me", Hermione asked?

"I had forgotten all about his Great aunts twin sister", Harry admitted apologetically having indeed tuned-out his "partner's" rant not-long after it started.

"The Weasley's hates us: Harry … Ginny in particular can hold a grudge forever", Hermione countered. – "We haven't been on speaking terms with any of them since we got engaged, so getting reliable information out of any of them concerning Ron's whereabouts has been … impossible".

"I still can't come to grip with what he's done", Harry said. "Eyes wide open the gullible git entered into an arranged marriage for the sake of a tiny Principality. Self-sacrifice for the benefit of others was Ron right-down to the bone, I remember that much, at least". –

"Please wait on making a judgment until I can fact-check the 'whopper' he just told you", Hermione countered with her usual know-it-all arrogance. "I will concede that even before Ron became a mere shopkeeper, barely makings ends meet. He put himself between me and Nagini, so I know all about his self-sacrificing traits and I also 'always said' he was too trusting for his own good", Hermione interjected knowingly.

"As for me: I deeply resent the often repeated accusation that I hear these days from 'P.O.C.' members, that we weren't all that ruddy grateful for all he did – I didn't write the book where his part of our adventures were diminished, understated or outright eliminated. You were the one as I recall, who's endorsement name was to be found on the fly leaf of every copy of the Ministry 'incorrect version' of the Battle of Hogwarts … and it was you alone that openly 'pushed' the notion that none of the Weasley's were at the battle of Hogwarts", Harry bemoaned before turning his ire on Hermione.

"The book I so foolishly endorsed has been repeatedly called-out for it glaring inaccuracies, especially over the Weasley presence at the last battle issue", Hermione replied with clear regret for that deception had cost her, the damaged the public's perception of her as totally infallible. "I'm sure it will please you to know the few copies still for sale are in the clearance bin, marked seventy percent off".

"And I told you that there were too many witness to the truth, to sell that lie forever" Harry bemoaned. "Of course we both look like liars now and telling him in that ruddy tent that you fancied me over him was another bloody stupid thing to do. I told you a thousand times that we would never work as a couple".

"I totally disagree. Our 'open' marriage is working-out just fine for both of us (she snarled, with her anger obvious) as by getting married we put a quick stop to all of those in the 'mob' that thought that they would make the prefect spouse for us. - At one point I was getting ten marriage proposals a day and you got twice that amount".

"Yeah … yeah, I remember" he bemoaned.

"Since then, I have for your direct benefit … repeatedly, turned a blind eye to you chasing everything in a skirt (Ginny would have cut your balls off after your first dalliance). Anyone with_ 'half a brain' _would have realized as I did, 'right from the off'; that the purely magical; national hero of Great Britain, would acquire a sizable herd of sex-starved fame 'groupies'. Celebrities of all sorts attract people who find fame and wealth the 'ultimate aphrodisiac'. - It is a fact of nature. – At least: no-one can ever accuse you of forcing yourself on witches that so openly want to bed you".

"Why is it that every time we talk, you throw my cheating back in my face; especially when it was _YOU _that insisted we have an_ **OPEN** _marriage. But before we again travel down the same conversational path we've gone over countless time… because you too have taken lovers … can we please drag your attention back to what's happened to Ron".

"Yes … I have had my fair share of 'discrete' lovers, and I strongly empathize: DISCRETE. I have also taken every conceivable precaution to prevent conception with my lovers … can you claim the same? - You on the other hand are very public about your frequent dalliances. How many times have you spent sleepless nights in worry that a one-night stand or another, could have produced a bastard child?

"At least I want children"

"Don't go there Harry, there will be a time for us to have children, but that time hasn't come yet. At least you don't have to worry that I'd fall pregnant with someone else's nipper. I never lied to you about using sex as a tool for the advancement of my career, as countless women in business and the theatrical/cinema arts have done for centuries, that my sex 'barter' ploy, hasn't worked out half as well as I had anticipated … is due to anatomical deficiencies that aren't my fault".

"Magical plastic surgery", Harry mumbled softly but Hermione heard it anyway.

"Don't go there either, Mr. Potter. I shouldn't have to depend on a magicked figure to be considered for a job on the screen or in Government service", she snarled. "Furthermore: when at some far off future date 'the sex for advancement method in careers' is exposed one day, a system which everyone has known about for decades, it will most likely backfire on those that expose it and just drive the system underground. When there are five witches equally qualified for a job, sex will be brought into play to tip the scale in favor of one candidate … its human nature".

"… And when you witches are running things, female executives won't advance their young, handsome, tight bummed male assistants careers over the less Adonis like applicants". Harry said pointing out her hypocrisy.

"I'm sure that the casting couch system will still exist in a witch run society as turn-about is fair play", She said casually dismissing Harry's objection. "But I wouldn't have had to use the casting couch system if I didn't face every day the unending male oppression in this country of my gender which has unfairly held me back time and again…", she began with thick disdain for the male dominated society she lived in.

"…What a load of rubbish", Harry interrupted. – "You have displaced Percy Weasley as first undersecretary to the Minister and the rumor about you and Kingsley (as lovers) is spreading just like I warned you it would, and finally: you can't be all that oppressed if your lover …Kingsley, is grooming you to replace him one day," Harry snarled.

"Percy is a holdover from the Pius Thickness administration, and the Muggle-born genocide campaign that it is most remembered for. – Percy's clear association with those mostly unpunished crimes is the primary reason that he is so unsuitable for the post of Minister", Hermione snorted arrogantly.

"You know damn well that Percy as the 'Scarlett Pimpernel' saved countless Muggleborn lives while working from within the Ministry".

"Of course I remember that, and I have been appropriately grateful, but the 'common mob' (British public)", Hermione said in deeply felt arrogant disdain, "has a very short memory and they aren't bright enough to 'distinguish' between what Umbridge the 'butcher' did under Thickness, with the good things that Percy did on the sly. Kingsley and I both agree that Percy is unelectable.

"… And the fact that you are bedding our Minister has nothing to do with that electability 'conclusion'," Harry replied in disgust. "And you have the gall to wonder why the entire Weasley family … save one, hates our guts"

"Politics is a dog-eat-dog occupation, with no place for sentimentality, Percy although a brilliant bureaucrat, for he knows the workings of Government better than anyone I know, myself included … is at the same time a literal babe in the woods when it comes to dealing with the always 'fickle' common mob", Hermione said. "You should be grateful to me for keeping you out of politics as much as I do".

"We have_ BOTH _mucked-up loads of things, since you graduated", Harry rambled on - "Your mercenary use of sex on the altar of ambition and my inability to keep my zipper-up has cost us both in ways we weren't expecting. - We both neglected and then abandoned the only true-blue friend that either of us even had. - I get that - and I also didn't realize how much I'd miss hanging-out at his flat above his shop".

"A flat kept clean because of the enslavement of a house-elf", Hermione snarled.

"I know why sex is just a tool to you," Harry continued, "you totally lack the social skills of 'charm and flattery' to climb the ladder of success any other way. Your two attempts as a diplomat both ended in disaster as your blunt recitation of the facts (although true) lacked tact in abundance and was considered highly insulting to the listeners. Percy had the devil of a time smoothing over your rude blunders as our two time envoy to the I.C.W.

"You've made it repeatedly clear that you don't need any male (including me) for anything remotely emotional … ever, - - I get that too. But my point in this case is that, I took Ron for granted more than once and he went missing as a result – without a trace - - - FOR TWO LONG YEARS, GONE. My best mate – the only true blue friend I ever had. DAMMIT …Hermione I told you to open your f**king eyes – Ron loved you – and I DIDN'T".

"I neither needed nor wanted a 'mere shopkeeper's' devotion or admiration, I required a more socially popular 'marriage accessory' and the boy-who-lived has fulfilled that political requirement rather nicely. I also refuse to be dominated or submit to, the reproductive urges of any cave-man type … and Ron was always the knuckle dragging, stereotypical Neanderthal", Hermione said with grim determination.

"So speaks the Wizarding world's first truly radical feminist," Harry bemoaned".

"Saying 'Wizarding' world, is a sexist comment Harry", Hermione replied sourly. "We need to find a 'gender neutral' term to describe our magical society.

"Never mind Hermione, go back to your office, isn't it time for your afternoon 'nap' with Kingsley?" – Harry teased unkindly for he was really upset right then. "And for both of our sakes, don't tell your 'Minister Lover' anything about what we just heard here. After the disaster of the arrest and with the ICW furious at us, I came down here specifically to diffuse a bad situation… which I did, by-the-way".

"As Minister; my Kingsley, has a right to know of this; 'if or rather when' I can triple-check and confirm even a-part of the yarn that the shopkeeper has spun in here. Kingsley knows how to be politically discrete… when required", Hermione insisted.

"NO Dammit … don't you dare say anything. The ICW is putting a-lot political pressure on England over the Von Steiner arrest, especially from central European powers, and the goblins are screaming bloody-murder too. Weren't you listening to me? … no of course not - It certainly doesn't help that you're days away from sacking our best ICW diplomat in Percy, as we have no-one anywhere close to his connections with them. - France in particular loves his arse and hates you".

"Give me a break, I'm new to the job", Hermione protested.

"What you lack is loads of diplomatic experience and tons of tact", Harry replied.

"Harry", Hermione pleaded

"Say one word and I file for divorce", Harry snarled, making Hermione backpedal for '**the chosen one**' was a marital accessory; that was the one thing she simply couldn't afford (politically) to lose.

"I said we will have children when the time is right", she pleaded trying to change topics.

"I don't believe that anymore, so don't step too hard on my last nerve on the baby issue. And walk softly with what you 'now know' about Ronnie", Harry warned again. "**If** \- he is an acting Prince, (as he claims) if he is richer than Midas with literally billions of Jakubowicz gold at his beck and call. If the Canadian courts end up siding with him, trying to blackmail Ron could backfire on England big time. With two plus billion he could literally buy all of magical Britain debts, like the ex-Nazis George Soros has already done in Hungaria and is trying to do to America. Keep your gob shut and leave this one to me, I'll fix this by myself"

"How", she asked – angrily… while denying nothing about a 'nooner'?

"I honestly don't know, maybe I'll pay him a visit, have a chat in a pub … over a pint or six"

8888

***cut**

***print**

8888

** Just a reminder: **This particular tale: **can also be seen as a 'sequel' to my story**:** **The disadvantages of telling the truth. **I intend this as a standalone, so you don't have to read 'Disadvantage' at all.

8

8


	8. Chapter 8

Story title: **The Prince Pro-tempore**

Chapter 8; part A - entitled: Lunch and a recon … under cover.

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

**Time period**; - half way between the battle of Hogwarts_ and the no longer applicable: **epilog.**

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; (of course) **

**Definition of AU - **Wherein Hp characters don't follow cannon in their behavior. - (Do I really have to explain what Alternate Universe means … come-on)

_*** Has anyone forgotten who owns all legal rights to the Harry Potter universe?_

OoOoOoOo

***Sound**

***Roll film**

***Action**

OoOoOoOo

The Goblin bank of London bent over backwards to serve the Prince of Bergen Steiner. But in spite of their best efforts, they couldn't persuade Rupert to invest more than the 100,000.00 in gold for the family grub-stake; line-of-credit.

The late 'Lunch' with the Weasley family turned out far differently. Henley's had arranged two separate meetings for two very different families. The Lunch with the Weasley's and an eight-o'clock dinner with the far more supportive Prewett's, with his two great aunts and great uncle Erwin who were visibly grateful for what their nephew had done for them.

Henley wisely kept the two groups away from each other out of a genuine fear of open warfare breaking out between such totally different options about Rupert. Henley's first mistake was arranging the lunch in one of very best (really expensive) 'toff' restaurants in London.

Talk about a 'fish out of water', the rich clientele of the place Henley picked and the loud and boisterous Weasley's, a rowdy crowd even when at their most tranquil … well it was like mixing oil and water as the two very different types of people; disdainful elitists and warm and outgoing Weasley's just didn't mix. The politically correct crowd, with their expensive clothing and condescending demeanor, naturally looked down their 'surgically redone' noses at the working poor and oddly enough that attitude inspired all the Weasley's to highly exaggerate their warm greetings as they moved through the restaurant to the private dining room in the very back.

Henley literally saved his princes family from being denied service for being 'country bumpkin deporables', by requesting in advance a private dining space (a small banquet/conference room) and paying handsomely for this 'quiet' family gathering. None of the family liked anything on the menu, or the portions sizes, feeling it only suitable for an anorectic on a diet. Molly repeating saying that they should have had this gathering at the Burrow instead. They certainly would have eaten better.

Once settled around the table the first twenty minutes (after the warm welcoming hug) when Ron entered the room, consisted of Molly's rather loud …'objections' to what Ron/Rupert had been doing after leaving England. The private dining space/room had been 'strongly' muted (by magic) so none of the surrounding 'idle-rich', socialists leaning, Muggles, knew what was being said, but Henley wondered how effective it was in the face of all the shouting going on. With the biggest challenge for the Prince during this time-frame, was trying to get a word in.

As (questions/ complaints) were thrown at Ron from all directions. Meanwhile his chancellor: Henley De LeClair was dragged off to a far corner (away from where Molly loudly … 'vented') where he tried to calmly explain to Arthur, George, Percy and Bill the sacrifices that Ron/Rupert had made to save the lives and future of over one thousand magical's from homelessness and unemployment ruin.

The 'lunch' lasted well into the dinner hour and all the Family left the restaurant hungry (never to go there again) During these hours each one of Ron's family took their turn venting at Ron's foolishness by being too trusting when it came to truly evil 'b*tches'. George in particular called his brother, a rich Canadian's boy-toy … and a hired gigolo of multiple older women, while at the same time, praising him for marring into major money. George would have said worse things, had not Angelina been there and rained in her boyfriend/fiance.

Only two family members actually went easy on Ronnie, Percy being one: as he concluded that Ron had acted honorably throughout and was in a position to do a lot of good for his subjects; an opinion that Audrey fully agreed with. As for the other accepting Weasley, beyond a few soft/playful ribbing was Ginny. - She seemed more interested with spending her time (during lunch) calming her boyfriend, who seemed more genuinely scared of the '_crazy Weasley's_' that he was seeing for the first time in full 'attack mode' in regards to Ron, a very-good friend of his. Neville adored his red-headed girlfriend, knew she had a 'short fused' temper that was far hotter than the one that Mrs. Weasley was showing at the moment - and he did his upmost not to make her angry at him. But honestly; raised as a single child, he could not even imagine what it had to have been like to grow-up in a house full of total nutters.

Henley by the end of the Weasley gathering had to agree that his Prince had been right about his 'fully briefed' Mother having to hear the 'facts'… _**again**_ \- about what had happened to him during the last nearly three years, directly from him. As expected Ron caught all kinds of 'Hell' from his mother about his admitted (ouch) affair with a married older woman and then his disastrous marriage to Judith …pressing him hard, now that he was once again single, to settle down with a 'good' English witch. Molly even offered to hire a matchmaker for this delicate task and didn't like it at all when Henley pointed out that the Royal Government had the selection process of the next bride for Rupert, firmly in hand.

8

The dinner with the Prewett's was a far friendlier occasion, for this side of the family, lead by Victoria and Erwin had nothing but praise for their nephew and sole heir …Rupert. The Prewett's could have provided Erwin with an alternate caretaker, but the far fewer children of that bloodline were either, too young for the task or married and too settled into their careers to uproot to Bergen Steiner all of a-sudden. They were deeply surprised when they were told that the Prewett's could also make use of the grub-stake funds.

On the edge of their seats they calmly listened to Henley as he explained things that even Victoria and Erwin hadn't known about how their nephew had come to be, mere months away from being crowned Prince. The meeting with the Prewett's ended on a more upbeat tone, but at the end of a very long day, Henley was extra pleased at the manly way that his Prince stood firm without a single heated response to hours of verbal abuse from half of his crazy relatives.

Arriving back home, 'all in all', the stop-over in England had proven to be a truly harrowing experience, but somehow Rupert had survived. He returned to Bergen Steiner shaken and 'mostly' intact. Molly had read him the 'riot act' up and down, back and forth and Henley had come to admire how his Prince had endured the 'super-storm of fury' coming from his hot tempered mother. He now understood 'at least a little' where Rupert had gotten his respect/fear of strong willed women.

Arthur and Bill's interrogation of the Chancellor was conducted more calmly (because Molly was all-but totally monopolizing poor Ronnie's time) even after the original outburst, calming down for a bit before another loud 'objections filled' flare-up took place, which often covered the same talking points over and over. Meanwhile: the father and eldest Son's probing questions of Henley where more fact based, more fixated on Judith's motives and worry that Ron had been played (manipulated) **AGAIN** …by a self-serving … man hating sow, for they knew he had a weakness for smart, empowered women. They openly wondered if there was an intellectually clever witch anywhere in England that wouldn't repeatedly take advantage of their kindhearted Ronnie.

88

_**One week later**_

88

The trip was long and tiring, the train ride semi-dangerous with unexpected bumps and leanings abruptly to one side or the other, with all kinds of violent jolts, which made Harry remember, with great fondness, the ever so smooth ride of the Hogwarts express. The single passenger car was only one third full with families that were carrying what looked like, all of their worldly processions. Behind the 'refugee looking' passenger carriage, was two flat cars filled to overflowing with building supplies and one combination luggage carriage and freezer car. Most of the passengers refused to sit near the outward windows on the side of the train which looked-out into the valley proper, as the drop off… at points, was considerable.

Thanks to Hermione's full emersion German language 'spell' and European bought (conservative) 'used' clothing, Harry was not mistaken as a tourists; his attire and lack of accent allowed him to move around the capital of_ _**Bergen-Steiner**_ _ without drawing any attention to himself. Harry's fake identity papers allowed him to inquire in the town hall about the Prince's whereabouts (they didn't know) The Royal palace was like a ant-hill covered with worker ants, and by poking around for a-bit, it quickly became obvious that the royal family wasn't at home.

Harry was about to give up and in growing despair, and went into the town square 'deli' for a bite to eat while thinking over his few remaining options, when by mere chance he overheard two construction types, having a coffee at a nearby table talking about a crazy Prince, who they had just seen hand sanding woodwork; while restoring a '_nineteen oh nine_' passenger car down at the freight yard.

Harry was in such a rush, he hardly noticed the woman coming into the shop that he was exiting… until she spoke.

"Harry … I should have known. - Is this a pub?" - Hermione said sounding irate (in painfully obvious British English) – as usual.

"What are you doing here, you'll blow my cover", Harry said in a whisper, "besides; didn't you say that you couldn't be bothered with this …and I quote: 'colossal waste of time',"

"I still believe that, but the Minister insisted that I come along to keep '**you**' out of mischief".

"I didn't see you on the train"

"I didn't use the train, I port-key to Paris and from the French Ministry directly into government house here".

"Where you had to show your passport"

"Well … yes"

"Which means the 'Bergen Steiner' government knows that Mx. Hermione 'Granger-Potter' is '_in country_'. Had you taken the time to attend the Minister's briefing, you'd know that your *boyfriend* wanted this incursion to be on the down-low"

"Don't call Kingsley my boyfriend; that implies affection, I prefer to refer to him as a work-place associate … with benefits", Hermione nearly shouted this (once again) in prefect English … which drew the attention of everyone in the shop including the two in the back wearing royal-guard uniforms.

"Great … thanks loads, you just totally blew my cover" Harry said while yanking Hermione out the door, a quick spell later and the lock was fused, making the door unable to open (temporarily), with Harry half-dragging Hermione down the lane at a brisk pace.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's been years since I was last in hiding and I forgot my-self."

"What's done is done, not that it matters either way, as this mission has been a bust, I'm not even sure that Ron is here".

8

"Oh he's here alright" a familiar voice declared (in English) from an alleyway not ten feet away. Turning to look Harry saw a dust covered man in dirty overalls leaning against a stone wall. "But what we'd like to know (we – as in speaking in the royal third person)… is what brings the famous Potter's to_ _**Bergen Steiner**_?"

"See Harry… I told you it had to be a mistake, they tricked us somehow; there is no way on this earth that Ronald Bilius Weasley could be a Prince"

"And it is an even bigger mistake to confuse us with the Royalty of England, because if you combine the servants, cooking staff and guards. We are sure there are far more people serving the English Queen directly and indirectly on her various estates, than the combined citizenry …every man woman and child, that currently live within the boundaries' of _ _**Bergen Steiner**_."

"Then you are still insisting …" Hermione demanded.

"… What are you both doing here; we still have a-lot of work to do on number 23", Ron/Rupert interrupted.

"And what's that …exactly", Hermione insisted to know.

"It's a narrow gage, passenger carriage, built in Austria in 1909". It's hard to find short passenger carriages that can handle the sharp turns on the royal railroad. We had to cut one meter out the center of number 23 and then weld the two halves back together, just so the carriage is stable enough on the turns".

"So it is true, you were hand sanding?"

"Power sanders can't get close enough to the walls"

"Princes don't do manual labor", Hermione countered hotly.

"Normal Princes don't get their hands dirty… true enough, but there is nothing normal about us; is there Mrs. Potter"

"Don't call me that … it's humiliating and sexiest"

"What is … oh yeah, we called you - '**Mrs.**' - and you naturally find that term offensive"

"Yes I do"

"You didn't give-up your maiden name either … did you?"- Ron replied without emotion. "You must really hate the entire concept of 'marital slavery' to a mere man to renounce all the benefits … the emotional comfort … the unending support. But now that you have proven my parents correct about you, is there anything else we can help you with, before you … LEAVE"

"Ron, listen to me, I don't know or care how you somehow managed to 'Confunded' us at the Ministry. But that's over with now. It's time for you to stop playing with your toy train set, stop pretending that you are a fairy-tale Prince and come home to where you can get some serious mental help", Hermione snarled. "You have clearly gone off the deep end …speaking in the royal third person; when the entire pooled acreage of your 'so-called' kingdom is not all that much bigger in land mass, than Hogsmeade, the forbidden forest and Hogwarts combined … I mean honestly! _ I always suspected you would never make anything of yourself … a twice failed shopkeeper and all, now reduced to living off the misplaced charity of your European relatives …"

"Get her out of here; Harry, as of this moment you have both officially … overstayed your welcome".

"You are delusional Ronald and as you are a British citizen, I have been empowered by the Ministry - to bring you home for criminally impersonating a magical European monarch, the real Prince Von Steiner … by force if necessary", Hermione said in her stereotypical; *don't mess with me tone*

"Hold on one second"… Ron said before speaking much louder, "Protection detail stand-down, we do not want the witch harmed. - Harry don't make any sudden moves … Alright MRS. POTTER give us your best shot"

Calling her by that gender specific, demeaning title… yet AGAIN, gave Hermione all the anger required to whip out her wand and hit Ron with the strongest stunning spell she knew. - Ron hands were empty and extended outward, to make it perfectly clear that he was unarmed; that his hands were glowing blue went unnoticed by the furious witch. The unspoken spell shot from Hermione's wand was stopped just short of the center of Ron's chest by a semi-visible 'bluish colored' shield. The powerful spell bounced back at its caster, hitting Hermione hard enough to throw her backwards and off her feet.

Rupert/ Ron shook his head sadly as he approached. "She's not changed at all … has she? - In her rush to transform the magical world into a witch run; 'mirror copy' of the Muggle-world she came from, she failed to do the proper research as she still looks at the entire world-wide magical culture as backward and borderline … racist, homophobic, sexist and unenlightenedly primitive".

Rupert/Ron's feelings unleashed as he looked down at the unconscious Hermione, his rant became louder as his anger increased

"I will concede that we wizards are guilty of 'some' of those crimes, but if she wants to outlaw House-elf slavery so badly; which she claims is evil institution of 'trafficking' of innocent magical creatures, then why does she fail to acknowledge on any level that Human Slavery …'**still**' exists in her ever so precious Muggle world … shouldn't Muggleborn's lead by example? - - She screams for witch's rights while Muggle Arab women (breeders) are 'Honor killed' by male family members for stepping out of the door with their heads uncovered and who insist on the 'right' to mutilate their sisters genitalia. - Arab men also claim the right to sexually enslave non believer females ... like Hermione, they say that privilege is a-part of their religion. - - Oddly enough when it comes to this kind of 'women abuse' Hermione is strangely silent. I learned a few things in the last few years about the Muggle 'so-called' progressive west, and those leftist buggers should clean-up their own 'household' before they start pointing fingers at us magical's".

Rupert/Ron then paused, and took a long moment to regain his composure before continuing: "Collect your unconscious 'partner' as she would find the term 'wife/spouse' as offensive as our politically incorrect 'outdated' notion that 'marriage' is _in this country anyway_, strictly between a man and a woman and not between a witch and her centaur. Different magical species 'unions' can have different names for marriage, I get it ... but not us humans, because the left have to have things their way of course: No room for compromise. She's always right and the rest of us …the entire world actually …is wrong".

"Harry I really think it best that you leave our country at once, my guards will provide you both with a portkey that will take you directly to the Ministry port-key office in London", a furious Rupert shouted. – "When she wakes up, tell her that this witnessed *assassination attempt* will be reported to the I.C.W. and we will see what they have to say about this 'second' outrage on my person by the English Ministry inside of a single fortnight. - - Goodbye Harry, don't try to sneak into my country again. Attempted first degree Murder of the Royalty here is punishable with … death."

"She didn't try to kill you Ron, and you know it", Harry protested.

"How would my guards know that; how would I know that for that matter, she didn't say the spell aloud. - By-the-way …did you ever finish learning Occlumency?"

"No, why do you ask", Harry said somewhat puzzled.

"As Prince elect; I have to protect my thoughts from spies and manipulators… so I had to (dammit) … learn both Occlumency and Legilimency during the last few months and your surface thoughts; tells me that my chancellor's attempt, to erase your memory in the guards lounge … failed.

"Yeah … about that…" Harry began

"… Bloody-Hell, I keep forgetting to stay in third person", Ron shouted thus cutting Harry off mid-sentence. "I told Henley the way I talk is far to ingrained, for me to pull off talking like a bloody toff"

"Is that what you were doing … talking like a royal?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and I suck at it"

"What are you going to do about all this, I mean: Hermione trying to hex you?" Harry asked as he looked down and saw that Ron's hands were still glowing blue.

"Trust you, like I did in the past, and let you both go …with your minds intact"

"Thanks mate", Harry said and after a pause …continued: "FYI: Hermione has convinced Kingsley that Percy is unelectable. Your brother has climbed as high as he will ever get at the Ministry. - He's still far better at the bureaucratic stuff than Hermione is and his 'diplomatic skills' are frankly unparalleled, the Dutch, Germans, Austrians and the French in particular, just love him. - This makes old big-head boy (I suppose) a threat to her career objectives and my 'wife' will be using all of her '_with benefits_' perks, to get her 'boyfriend' to faze Percy 'out' of Government service permanently … any day now".

"Unparalleled diplomatic skills you say and soon to be unemployed… Good to know", Ron said thoughtfully. - - Keep her away from me; Harry, I intend to submit the pensive memory of this attack from the prospective of the royal guardsman on the roof behind you. - He can't hear us, but he did see me put up my empty hands-up in surrender, before I was spell hit."

"That will ruin her career"

"I highly doubt that, especially if she is bunking-up with Kingsley. Although something this serious might slow down her hopes of becoming Minister … a-tad … at least enough maybe, to give you a chance to have at least one child with her", Rupert said in a resigned tone.

"You are doing this for me?" Harry asked amazed

"Not consciously, but would you prefer me to stay silent about 'all this' and leave 'unchanged' your current fate of dying childless?"

"She could get sacked", Harry said sounding worried

"Not if you provide a pensive memory to Kingsley … a possibly 'doctored' recollection and therefore inadmissible in any ICW court, concerning her 'allegedly' innocent intentions", Ron said as he magically summoned Hermione's wand, which instantly crumbled to dust the moment it touched his bluish hand. - "I've noticed that people on the left get a automatic free pass from magical Britain's (heavily biases) media… besides: without any 'Prior Incantato' evidence to the contrary; your Minister would have to be beyond stupid to let her get away with this … attack. If Kingsley doesn't want to face 'economic sanctions', by Bergen-Steiner powerful 'friends' in the ICW; at the very least, he'll have to suspend her, for nine months to a year. With her career on-hold, her too busy at work excuse … vanishes".

"This was a set-up"

"Nope, I didn't pre-plan any of this; it's just a matter of thinking on my feet. I didn't come-up with the idea until she got hit with her own spell. Now do you take advantage of this golden opportunity … or let it pass you by?"

Harry thought it over as the Prince's bodyguards in full uniform came out of the shadows with wands drawn and carefully approached.

"Go ahead Ron, report this; if I'm still childless a year from now, because of 'global warming' or any similar leftist delusions, I will come back seeking sanctuary from my by-then … ex-wife"

"Good on you, and as she still might refuse your bed, I'll not totally block your ability to reenter_ _**Bergen-Steiner**_, but that gender neutral 'thing' on the ground is brandished officially - _for life_ \- by royal decree. You can expect my government to issue a warrant for her arrest over this incident, and as your government doesn't acknowledge our existence on any level, your government will most likely ignore our warrant, so no lasting harm done, If however she is found again within our borders, the punishment for this 'attempted assassination' will be …most unpleasant".

88

88888 ** three days later

88

The official complaint to the I.C.W. was '_**harassment and criminal stalking'**_ instead of attempted murder, although there was a far more specific secondary charge of: - '_**unsolicited magical contact**_'- which resulted in an '_ICW insisted-upon_' … 'eleven month long' official suspension for: Mx. Granger-Potter and the fact that she had to undergo: *anger management and sensitivity classes*_ was regarded (by her and the biased English media) as a totally humiliating/injustice for a self-declared 'non-violent' person; who hadn't 'killed' anyone during the civil war and worked so 'intimately-close' with the highest levels of the British magical Ministry.

Insider's considered this 'false charge' made by certain wizarding sexist's; unnamed sources, to be an obvious attempt to set-back/impede the semi-popular witch with intentionally 'exaggerated' fake news slander concerning a hexing that never took place. With her alleged disdain for the male gender … just another example of a blasphemous attack on her openly feminist idealism.

As she said as she loudly defended herself before a gathering of the magical German Bundestag just days before her punishment began, where she declared that she: "remained deeply committed to" (quoting a magical German newspaper): "fundamentally changing the entire magical world into a more 'gender neutral, less sexist, worker friendly' …socialist utopia through total wealth redistribution, via a eighty-five percent across the board taxation rate (a magical green deal) without a single 'wealthy' tax loophole left in place for the unworthy".

During this very public meltdown as a diplomat, wherein she refused to specify who she considered 'unworthy' … this unintentional outburst of her long-term goals, nearly shouted at the press in a fit of overheated resentment of her utterly 'unjustified' punishment over a 'blown way-out of all proportion': minor incident with a European Royal. This outrageous slander of her reputation was clearly done to her, by a brainless pack of sexist old white men who run things at the I.C.W. _This _**right-wing conspiratorial plot**_ (done in secret) was to silence her attempted 'reforms' of the 'unending oppression' of all witches around the world by evil males (and all males are evil … don't you know) with this speech, she deeply embarrassed the British Ministry as this utterly outrageous charge against the ICW, was not greeted with an ounce of belief by the reasonable thinking …magical Germans. –

As examples of what she wanted done; Hermione pointed-out … that in filling a position at the workplace or in politics the 'best qualified' must naturally take a back seat to the 'diversity' of a female applicant. Also saying in part that taking away all rights to vote and hold political office (magical affirmative action, she called it) from 'all males' to offset previous centuries of male oppression, was a reasonable fix to the current level of gender discrimination. "Let witches run things for a century or two", she said publicly.

Of course this too, wasn't a popular idea at home and on the continent which reportedly; 'surprised' Hermione who was said (in a follow-up press release) to be convinced that ninety-nine percent of all witches world-wide shared her views on such things, without a single dissenting opinion; with the 'universal consensus' concerning global warming being the best example … Hermione firmly believed the end of the world would come as predicted 'with certitude' by the supreme climate wizard Al Gore, with the polar ice caps expected to melt away 'entirely' by the year 2014.

Rupert/Ron put down the German edition of the Daily Prophet and smiled, for he knew from long experience that just one 'insensitive' question put to her by the media - about the assault in Bergen Steiner – one push to many on Hermione's 'unique' worldview and she would simply 'explode' by saying things/expressing options that she deep-down believed, without a ounce of tact … things that her government would deeply regret her saying. - Kingsley had a huge diplomatic mess to deal with which meant that sacking Percy would be delayed, for awhile anyway. Hermione was (at times) spot-on in some of her facts but really-really bad at persuasion. - The DA at Hogwarts was her idea (true) but it would have 'flown like a lead balloon' (like spew had done) had she not talked Harry into leading it.

Hermione desperately wanted to be a politician, to become 'Minister' or Magic (another sexist title … isn't it?), but she clearly lacked the political skill-set to: one) admit a mistake and two) walk it back … successfully. Reproductive opportunity was knocking hard on Harry's door, it was now up to_ 'Riddle's conqueror' _to open said door, "_good luck old-chum_" Ron said to himself.

8

88888 ** and then seemingly in the blink of an eye …

8

… It was ten days before the coronation, when the last of the Muggle construction crews had packed up and gone, a mere month or two before the hardness of winter set in, thus 'allegedly' closing the valley off from the outside world until spring - - the hard hat types taking with them the last of the all Muggle (long term) families still living in the valley. – It had been less than a week prior to this abrupt departure, when the prince 'elect' Rupert had laid his hand; palm flat, on the: '_**Royal Barrier stone**_', which sat right in front of Government house. - The Barrier Stone had accepted the new prince by 'glowing' in the same color blue as his hand. With this simple ritual/gesture the Muggle repelling spell's that had gradually weakened over time, suddenly refreshed with renewed gusto.

This spell … combined with a surprising large monetary incentive to leave Bergen Steiner was simply too insanely generous for the last remaining 'all Muggle' families to turn down, while Muggleborn's and squibs 'on the other hand' were being ever so subtly, encouraged to stay. Rupert felt terrible about this official banishment but also understood the necessity. - It was time to stop hiding what they were, and the little comfort that Prince Rupert took from this unpleasant deed; was in the fact that not one of the families had felt pressured to leave under threat of force, or to get-out at once … with only what they could carry. Each departing citizen had been helped to find a 'good-paying job' outside the valley and provided with relocation money to settle into a new life, all of this coming out of Rupert's personal funds, for it helped ease (a little) his troubling conscious.

Oddly enough: by the time the last of the pure Muggle's departed; the actual population in the valley was growing larger than ever; at a rate of eight to ten 'in' for every one that left. When Ron had arrived in '**Bergen-Steiner**' some three years ago, the total population had been about seven hundred, when Philippe was forced-out one thousand and on the day before Rupert's coronation, just shy of fourteen hundred souls. - Most of those coming to 'Bergen-Steiner' now being a mixture of squibs, Muggleborn's and full magical's (so called at the Prince's insistence; as he had a negative gut reaction to the term _pure blood).

Word had slowly gotten-out that there was now an entire '_table-top_' country set aside for magical folk and for those sick of hiding from discovery and possible extinction, flocked there every day. Only those seeking 'lawful immigration status' within …Bergen-Steiner were allowed inside (thanks to the _**Barrier Stone**_ … of course) and each fully documented applicant was carefully 'vented' by spells at the Basel train-station and again at the actual border which were so complex that even Hermione … (Rupert suspected), wouldn't fully comprehend them".

"These venting spells sorted '**out**' the criminal elements (magical gangs) and the former 'Death Eaters' looking for a place to 'take-over'; from the hard working 'self-supporting' types with employable skills. Bergen-Steiner was not a welfare state by any means _and wanted no part of the lazy and the non productive leeches, which were ruining other places around Europe. These venting spells came into full effect at the border itself, and only turned-away those unwilling to make a better life for themselves through their own sweat, labor and toil.

As the magical composition of the valley increased through legal immigration, it caused a fair number of unplowed farm land to be newly replanted. Sheep and cattle herds doubled and vineyards brought back into production. Cottages long abandoned had new tenants and were filled to overflowing with joy and laughter once again. Empty store fronts opened for business fueled by all but 'interest free' loans, by a bank that seemed to instinctively know who the loan money too, (the rumor was that the Goblins employed gifted: _**Soothsayer's and seer's**_ _for this task) other, even rarer loans were issued to some of the qualified 'new' arrivals at the Prince's insistence (he was also the cosigner) just to help them to settle in or fix-up long abandoned cottages, get enough food to last beyond the about to start winter and coal for heat. - It was not unusual for Rupert to 'meet and greet' these new citizens/home-renters… providing each new fully-stocked household with the traditional … 'salt and bread' … bread in the hope that the new arrivals would never experience hunger and salt so that their lives would be filled with flavor. (***)

Oddly enough as the overall magic level of the valley gradually increased, it caused as a totally unexpected side effect; such as the first sightings in over a century of witches and wizards on brooms in the air, flying about …at first: naturally, this wizarding custom of broom flying had only taken place rarely and during the weekends when the Muggle hard-hat types weren't around, but once the Muggles were gone, the practice increased tenfold.

Stranger still were the sightings of magical creatures long thought extinct … including a niffler accused of stealing 'shiny stuff 'of all kinds, all over the village, there also a sighting of a woodland Faun or a Satyr, as seen from a moving train and reported half way up the valley on the rail-road side, near to one of the newly repaired trestle's over a particularly narrow gorge, that like a crack in the steep-rocky walls of the valley, had a small stream pouring out of it. - - With Rupert/Ron (himself) having caught a 'brief glimpse of what looked like (from a distance) to be an actual 'wood nymph' … unless (of course) it was a rather voluptuous looking local, that went out for misty morning stroll … nude, with the 'good-bits' covered by pasted on leaves.

Rupert/Ron actually '**felt**' the gradual increase of the magic in his tiny valley Principality, but as no else mentioned it, he kept his observations to himself.

The sun was still somewhat warm in the sky, the crops all in (a good year) wool production was up too and storage barrels were full to overflowing with the biggest production of locally made wine in a decade, 'Grape brandy' and 'Cognac' was also made in abundance this year. Henley gave full credit to the new magical Prince's intimate connection to the land that he now ruled, but Rupert/Ron knew/hoped it to be pure rubbish.

The days of harvest ended, the excess shipped out by rail to the Muggle world (for a modest profit) and the entire principally began to prepare for the coronation, as the hour glass emptied … the clock ran down, everyone in the valley (except one) were filled with a sense of anticipation and building excitement

Rupert/Ron on the other hand was a 'nervous' wreck.

88

8

Five days prior to the 'coronation' and with little to no fanfare, the not even one-third complete Schloss Steiner was once again occupied by the Prince elect, who moved in feeling that a lot of the semi-finished rooms were still a little too Spartan for his tastes, when it came to undone interior walls and furnishing.

The exterior and interior stone had been fully steamed clean of centuries of filth and grim. The unhealthy mold banished. The new roof now stretched across the entire structure and actual windows were in place on the 'upper' east wing, thus totally replacing the old drafty/leaking eighteenth century windows with state of the art insulated ones, thus greatly cutting the cross breezes up-there. The entire first floor and west wing on the other hand, had only thick Plexiglas sheets roughed into place with raw wood frames that only partially kept out the wind and expected cold of the upcoming winter.

One of the few moderation's to the ancient Castle was the installing of castle-wide central heating (baseboard/steam) and air conditioning, a vast improvement over Ron's temporary fix (from five months back) although it wasn't 'turned-on' to the entire Palace … 'not yet'. – As the potential occupied rooms in the east wing had gone from six to twenty, furniture had been 'borrowed' from the Claude Townhouse (stuff imported by Judith) to prepare for the expected guests: beds, chairs, dressers, tables, linens and bedding, plates and cutlery.

A temporary restaurant-level kitchen was up and running and more importantly: totally modern plumbing could be found fully in place, throughout the entirety of the upper east wing (where Rupert/Ron's Aunt and Uncle lived) but usable toilets were sparse in the rest of the Royal Palace with the vast majority of the interior walls not insulated yet and barely 'framed in' with 'two-by-fours', other walls being such a rarity, that the 'upper' west wing could be walked thru from end to end without using any of the 'planned for' doorways or hallways.

Although the number of usable sitting rooms/bedrooms having gone up to twenty in the Steiner side of the castle. - Knowing how many of his extended family were coming (Prewett and Weasley) mostly at his expense, Ron/Rupert still felt more than a-tad claustrophobic when it came to thinking about living intimately with so many of his relatives. Even with the burrowed stuff Tweaky had set-up, multiple folding cots began to appear in each of the sitting rooms and in some of the hallways and walk-in (empty) closets.

In point of fact: Rupert's extended Family easily outnumbered the 115 members of the Royal guard. The Weasley clan all by itself were working poor 'generally speaking' but lord knows there are a lot of them, with each and every one of them, like his Great aunt Victoria and uncle Erwin; pretty-much set in their ways. Meaning: they had specific times to eat and sleep, certain 'bland' foods they would or would not eat; thus the reason behind the commercial sized kitchen and temporary restaurant style dining room. Chairs he couldn't set in. Things he couldn't touch. - It didn't take long before Rupert was climbing the walls with anxiety.

So instead; of existing 'elbow deep' in family during their visit and waiting in queue for the Loo, Rupert had picked-out a drafty far corner section of the second floor (west wing) and installed (by hand) two Muggle made electric-fireplaces (heaters) as well as a fully working traditional fireplace, along with its own ruffed in bathroom and small kitchenette to live in while his relatives were underfoot. – It wasn't much, but Rupert didn't need much, for since leaving England he no longer felt the need to act pretentious – as shopkeepers had to maintain an aura of aloofness … don't you know.

88**

***cut**

***check the gate**

***print**

8

(***) 'Bread and salt' for a new home came courtesy of "It's a wonderful life" a 1946 classic Christmas movie, starring: Jimmie Steward, Ward Bond, Gloria Grahame and Donna Reed.

8

The lunch bit is due to a helpful review, you know who you are. I hope you can see your input in that part of this chapter. I didn't use all of your suggestions, but your input made this chapter better … Thanks

8


	9. Chapter 9

Story title: **The Prince Pro-tempore**

Chapter 9 … entitled: I object

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

**Time period**; - half way between the battle of Hogwarts_ and the no longer applicable: **epilog.**

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; (of course) **

**Definition of AU - **Wherein Hp characters don't follow cannon in their behavior. - (Do I really have to explain what Alternate Universe means … come-on)

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was script written for a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it is a-lot better English than what is seen now in '_text messages_ \- on – _Facebook or in a blog'._

OoOoOoOo

Flashback begins

So instead; of existing 'elbow deep' in family during their visit and waiting in queue for the Loo, Rupert had picked-out a drafty far corner section of the second floor (west wing) installed by hand two Muggle made electric-fireplaces (heaters) as well as a fully working traditional fireplace, along with its own ruffed in bathroom and small kitchenette to live in while his relatives were underfoot. – It wasn't much, but Rupert didn't need much, for since leaving England he no longer felt the need to act pretentious – as shopkeepers had to maintain an aura of aloofness … don't you know.

Flashback ends

8

***Sound**

***Roll film**

***Action**

8

Another change for Ron/Rupert after he became 'Prince elect' was the sudden appearance of the Royal Guard on the grounds. Some twenty-five rotating witch/wizards out of the one hundred and fifteen membered uniformed guard (which also acted as the Principality police force and as border guards) these troops were swapped-out every four days by another twenty-five (of both genders) that 24/7 patrolled, the Schloss grounds within the wards that Rupert had crafted himself - and he was very-very good at making bluish unbreakable defensive magical barriers. His four people: personal protection detail (being a royal sucks) acted as a Royal bodyguard everywhere he went. – He didn't like this one bit but Henley had insisted on this as an 'anti-assassin' safety necessity. - Ten guards on duty and ten off – with five to monitor around the clock magiced security cameras', these very discrete guards lived on site in the 'Guard Haus'; located just inside the wards and by the front gate, as well as right next to the former tennis court that had been converted over into a helipad.

Rupert knew that over the next few days the only half-complete, roughed-in, 'east wing' with its drywall (unpainted) room-dividers and Plywood floors covered in drab indoor/outdoor carpet would be stuffed to overflowing with Prewett and Weasley family members coming in for his coronation. What little privacy Ron enjoyed on the other hand, came from a double layer of ¾ inch thick 'plastic sheeting' (Painter –drop cloths) temporally tacked-up to both sides of the 'two by four' wood beams that denoted his quarters. There was raw plywood floors/throw-rug covered, four small rooms, - bath, bedroom, sitting – dinning and kitchenette, with a very discrete (and invisible) double set of bluish wards and his plastic drop-cloth walls 'mostly', blocking the still strong (at times) cross-drafts.

Rupert would have preferred to have stayed in the Rail-road director's office or his 'crassly decorated' two bedrooms flat in the village, 'even if' his twelve year older, ex-lover (married) had god awful tastes in interior design. However: Henley had insisted he move back into the Schloss (his official home) as a sign to his people that the Prince 'was in residence' at the Royal Palace (like the Muggle Queen back in England) – his people knowing he was there by the garrison sized 'national flag' that he had never seen before, flying proudly from the highest tower.

It was the same flag that the ex-prince Philippe had hated with a passion, for it had on a light blue background, the Steiner and Bergen family crests, side by side in gold at its center with a golden crown above the two crests (instead of the Moreau family crest) which explained why Philippe hated it so much - - - It was all symbolic rubbish; really… yet another gesture/example of 'Royal privilege' and Rupert couldn't help but wonder if her Majesty: Elizabeth II 'back-home' enjoyed the same kind of cold and drafty, roughed-in rooms that he did? - The mere thought made Rupert laugh.

Of the Royal Guard sentries on permanent duty within the Schloss, at least 'two' stood their watch at the top of the grand staircase entrance into the all but empty west-wing. Their orders were to be respectful of the Prince's family, while politely denying anyone access to the west wing. Anti-apparition wards with a bluish flavor were everywhere, but they were strongest within the west wing. But the best defense from harm for the Prince was his house-elf: Tweaky.

Generally speaking: Rupert/Ron's new digs was a thousand times worse, than anyplace else he had ever lived and that includes that lousy, smelly …tent … Lord knows it wasn't at all like any of the fairy-tale 'royal palaces' that Ron had read about in books as a child. - Interior finishing of the east wing were far from done, with the number of wizards skilled in magical construction in the valley less than a hand full … with the reason for that fact obvious, as magical building in the presence of Muggle's was 'forbidden' by the 'International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.' - -

That statute is why so many Muggle hard hat types had been employed in the rebuilding up to now. But now that the Muggle construction workers were gone (never to return) their tent city disassembled. – Making the precious few local magical construction and plumping workers in the valley, in high demand. - But due to the Princes popularity a good number worked on the Schloss interior, concentrating their efforts on the 'east wing', by Royal decree – where his great uncle and aunt would soon playing-host to the rest of his extended family… who would be arriving any time now.

The Royal palace of '**Bergen-Steiner**' also lacked one other feature known so well to the Magical nobility … for there was only one magical servant to found within its walls. Long before Rupert had moved back in, Erwin and Victoria had taken their entire house-elves staff (two) with them when they vacationed in England during the renovation, meaning that the 'Prince elect' had depended more or less on Tweaky (his house-elf) for meals and laundry for the last three years.

With the weather starting to change in mid-October, the loud noises surrounding the concentration of effort to make livable the entire upper east wing, drove Rupert to distraction as it left most of the rooms in the entire first floor and the west wing … nothing more than empty framed in spaces untouched by hammer or paint brush… nothing more than (walk-thru) mere shadows of what they would become. Construction in the east wing began before dawn and ended each day long after sunset and it was only by strong muffling spells and distance, in the farthest corner of the upper west wing, which gave Rupert any reprieve from the all-but never ending …deafening noise.

But in spite of the noise, since the end of Philippe's reign; definite progress had been made in restoring 'Schloss Steiner' in a remarkably short period of time. The attached: two-story tall massive Conservatory (green-house/sun room) had been completely rebuilt in oak as the former cast-iron framework had rusted-out to dangerous levels. Rupert's great aunt Victoria was restricted to a wheel chair now and her health was far too fragile to risk going out into the changeable open air. And Great Aunty Vicky just loved blooming flowers.

By the time Rupert had officially moved back into the Schloss, the four moving portraits had grown to six and each one was placed in a special area covered by a curtain, like the one Ron recalled that hung in Grimmauld place in London. - The six moving paintings were carefully hung at eye level of the single chairs and side table that faced them. Each night after moving in Rupert/Ron spent at least one hour having a conversation with each one of the bridal candidates in turn.

He reluctantly allowed each of the portraits to fully undress and pose for him naked as there was (apparently) a compulsion spell on each one that obligated them to behave in a seductive manner. Once they got the forced behavior out of their system, their actions and mannerism's changed enormously and Ron/Rupert was able to settle down and have genuine conversations with these high-born noble witches. - In four of the cases, the obvious incompatibility became painfully clear within ten minutes or less, following the end of the forced and unnatural …seductive behavior.

For Rupert/Ron it was all too familiar sensation, which he had experienced multiple times while trying to chat with Padma (a Ravenclaw) during the Yule ball. - In fact as he recalled it … all the brainy birds he tried to chat-up at Hogwarts (including Hermione) tended to treat him as a barely literate …retarded troll; (moron). Hermione in particular use to talk down to him all the time, something she never did with Harry … '_was I clueless … or what_' (he'd say to himself). Exactly why Ron found smart witches were so attractive was a never ending mystery not only to himself, but to his family as well.

But as it turned out _these rich and spoiled, pure-blood/ narcissist birds, were loads worse than Hermione on her most arrogant days and after speaking at length to four of the six; it became crystal clear that they found the very idea of bedding a former shopkeeper and commoner (like Ron/Rupert) utterly disgusting. - Pointing this out to the Chancellor the following day after each interview, these snobbish b-witches were put back into their shipping crates and sent packing with a pensive memory explanation of the reasons for each rejection.

The remaining two, were open to the 'idea' of a long-distance friendship, but were too involved with boys back home to ever consider marriage to him. At their request Rupert allowed them to stay on, so to provide 'pro-tempore' cover for their oh-so secret romances back home. '_Lord I must be the most gullible wizard in the world_' Rupert would often say to himself.

Prince Rupert wasn't unhappy that the 'high and mighty' nobility of Europe had failed to seduce him into a sham of a marriage; the girls were facially pretty with delicious bodies, but all of them had the same 'dripping sarcastic arrogance' that is apparently second nature to the overly spoiled witches of the politically correct 'leaning' social elite. The type that's all for equality as long as it was clearly understood that some people (them) were more equal and deserving than the common rabble/deporables (us). - Rupert's had heard that many cinema starlets were that way too and his negative reaction to theses elitist Toff's, was all but automatic and boiled-down to his intimate familiarity with the book-smart arrogance of a witch who also didn't think him to be the 'intellectual or social' equal of a toad.

Rupert/Ron never considered himself to be, even a fair judge of character (too trusting in people's overall goodness… I suppose) a trait that Draco always sneered at, as a weakness. However: with each prospective spouse; Rupert quickly got the overwhelming impression that loads of money in the bank didn't automatically translate into being a good person. - Rupert never fancied the self-loving snobs or either gender and thanked his lucky stars that he was raised working class. - Whenever Rupert tried to explain to his royal Chancellor his *likes attract likes* theory on dating; Ron/Rupert would find himself on the receiving end of yet another lecture, concerning that love had next to nothing to do with a royal marriage.

Rupert found it to be increasingly depressing every time he was repeatedly informed that his primary Royal duty 'right now' … was to produce several intelligent and healthy offspring … heirs of his body, that would be clever enough to succeed him and rule wisely. '_Royal wives were to be considered of value; primarily for breeding abilities_', the Chancellor kept saying, '_because the total number of royal 'love matches' (throughout history) could be counted on the fingers of one hand'_.

And to think: Rupert/Ron use to laughingly 'joke' about, the uber-rich pure-blooded snobs and their loveless arranged marriages back home. It wasn't so funny anymore, now that the 'JOKE' had been played out on him (Judith).

For strictly carnal pleasure; Royal Princes traditionally made use of the more than willing (gold-digging) concubines. All carefully screened and fully vented (lover/mistresses) witches/Muggle women: hexed with some kind of 'unbreakable vow' like 'non disclosure agreement' and sometimes more than one. - As a example (close to home) Henley would point at Prince Charles of England who while married to Diane was having an ongoing …not so secret affair with a mistress in the form of the 'at times' married to someone else: Camilla Parker Bowles", Henley had said this in a encouraging tone (like it was 'perk' … somehow, a good thing … which it wasn't … of course).

"Even Philippe's grandfather: Armand Moreau", Henley would point out as yet another example, "Moreau had a weakness for married mistress: Marguerite Albert, the Viscountess Thelma Furness and the infamous Wallis Simpson in 1948, a woman that Armand had 'shared' with the former King Edward VIII of England".

"Wallis" –Rupert asked?

"Before your time, your highness … don't give it another thought"

"So all arranged marriages for reason of state are 'only' for the making of legitimate heirs, with little or no genuine affection exchanged", Rupert was known to ask. "I'm not unfamiliar with the concept Milord Chancellor, for the Pure-bloods of England endure 'loveless' marriages all the time. - I'm told that the elder Malfoy's have a long tradition of seeking physical pleasure with hired lovers, some of them boys. - I had hoped to avoid that fate, but if a Prince (like me) wants anything remotely like (love) my only option is the same kind of married witch … just like the one, I just broke-up with".

"For the rich, powerful and celebrities like your friend Potter; beautiful women are attacked to such people like honey attracts bears".

"Yes Milord Chancellor, Harry has already told me how total strangers throw themselves at him, willing to do anything for a few moments in his bed."

"Very good your highness, a perfect example" Henley said with a smile

"… and just because I have become; both rich and a Prince, the very type of pretty girls that use to ignore me will now find me, what … irresistible?"

"It is human nature I'm afraid, your highness. I'm told that a certain English-born Cinema starlet is actually worshiped like a living goddess for pretending to be someone other than themselves … while elderly rich Muggle men marry women one-fifth their age".

"So I'm never to be the source attraction", Rupert said as he came to grips with a life unloved.

"It's what you represent … your wealth and power, it's those two things that will motivate the downward movement of a series of beautiful women's knickers. When properly vented your *carnal play-things* will be anatomically beautiful, 'irreversibly infertile' and extremely discrete. - But let's change the subject shall we, for your government is still deeply committed to the idea of finding you a lawful breeder that will be (at least) somewhat able to coexist peacefully with you, here in the valley"

"So a form of marital-rape … repeatedly done; to produce multiple heirs, is the best I can hope for?" – Rupert/Ron asked.

"It won't be rape; Sire … your lawful wife will be doing her contractual duty as will you … in the traditional manner for the sake of the Principality. – As you your-self have pointed-out to me, arranged marriages back home in magical England still happen every day and once a bare minimum of healthy offspring are made and weaned (one) the official wife of a British pure-blood is usually put out to pasture (so to speak) except for official events", Henley ever so politely pointed out. – "The downside to arranged marriages between near total strangers has always been the lack of genuine desire to make large families".

"The Malfoy's have only had one male heir per generation for as far back as my dad can remember", Rupert said thoughtfully. "And that's what happened to the eleven here in Bergen Steiner… isn't it? And it's happening to the Dubois family right now, the last of his bloodline. He didn't follow the concept of 'Heir and a Spare' and now his name and bloodline faces extinction".

"Exactly: your Highness, extreme feminism and outright hatred of all things male, by the current witches of Europe's magical nobility, their insistence that all forms of masculinity and heterosexuality being toxic, if not outright evil … their utter disgust with the concept of male-female marriage (slavery for the witch) and our patriarchal society, their foolishness in thinking that's it's wrong to bring children into a world doomed in 'ten to twelve' years time due to 'Global Warming' – utterly fail to realized that climate problems can't be solved by 'unborn' children murdered at birth … that zero or negative population growth is just a slow form of societal suicide".

"These reluctant pure-blood, wife/ breeders of the magical world, are doing what is contractually required of them … but there is zero enthusiasm involved. Acknowledging this fact of life; is why your government is so conflicted. We desperately require an heir and a spare, but our preference would be for a Royal family on the Weasley Model. Six royal offspring's to continue the royal bloodline as well as an infusion of fresh candidates to keep the Von Steiner seat on the council going.

"Too often in my lifetime", the chancellor continued. "I have watched reluctant brides with nothing in common with their noble-born councilor husbands provide the one heir required and then NEVER AGAIN willingly share their husband's bed", Henley said sadly. "Depending on luck alone that their single heir will survive to maturity is the worse form of stupidly. Five of the eleven have died out due to not having more than a single male heir or producing boys with no desire to reproduce heterosexually. - Childbirth through IVF (in vitro fertilization) is only a recent development and the failure rate is still high", Henley continued. "Which means: that the old system still prevails, thus after doing their reproductive 'single heir' duty, most highly reluctant noble-born wives are 'conditionally' set-free of any further requirement to make additional children".

"I personally saw this happen to the noble house of Bergen, the other founding family of our principality. The last lawful Baroness Bergen after producing a 'not important to the line of succession' healthy daughter then went on to give birth to the required son (heir) for only males can inherit land and title. Once her 'duty' was done she was given a substantial yearly allowance (like Ashira's) allowing her and her daughter to live most comfortably, either out of the country or in a separate part of the manor house, away from her Lord husband. However; most are encouraged to keep a separate residence in a major city like London, Madrid or Paris and live 'discretely' with whomever she pleases, as long as she takes reasonable care to be undiscovered about her extramarital lovers.

This is what the Baroness Bergen did; she established a residency in Barcelona Spain. When her son with Lord Bergen was accidentally killed in a riding incident at age ten, (some fifteen years ago) his lordship went totally mental, blaming his five year absent wife for his son's death. That he had driven his wife out of the country by flaunting his ever changing mistress in his wife's face was in his view irrelevant".

"So that's how the Bergen family died out", Rupert asked?

"The Baron refused to even consider making another child with the baroness, especially after he had already gone to the trouble of lawfully disowning his biological daughter in regard to inheritance and title and to insult to injury: The Baron then gained unanimous consent from the then Prince and council to semi-legally divorce his wife. The one and only time that decree was ever allowed in Bergen Steiner. However Baron Bergen second wife (the younger sister of his mistress at the time) also proved to be barren. - Although that too was eventually proven to be a false assumption: because after the baron's death in a duel, his second wife had several bastard children with several lovers".

"And the original baroness", Rupert asked?

"Remarried to a magical Spaniard named 'Bushitillo' (**) who joyfully adopted the Baroness daughter before giving him several more children; I'm told it was a rare love-match", Henley added. - "As a footnote: The baroness was first introduced to her mentally unstable husband through an magically animated portrait and as you have already regretfully learned *firsthand* via similar moving portraits, that_ **none **_of your prospective noble-born brides (so far) fancied in the slightest, even the 'remote idea' of marriage to a mere commoner. - -

"Your government has begun to despair concerning finding someone for you that is even slightly compatible enough to even 'consider' making more than one offspring with you in the traditional way", Henley said with deeply felt regret. – "In fact: we lost a number of marital candidates when we contractually 'insisted' on 'multiple' healthy offspring's within five years of the wedding, instead of the traditional ONE. You would be facing more than just six portraits my prince had I not made it clear that multiple children were expected … three a bare minimum.

"How many pulled back when you told them that", Rupert asked?

"Eight my prince"

"Just eight", Rupert asked?

"This was expected as these rich witches hate as much as you do, being forced into becoming the reluctant breeding chattel (multiple times) with a stranger. The first six moving portraits just tested the waters, rushing to be first in queue. Their honest disgust with a common born shopkeeper was quickly obvious. The next seven were more evasive in their answers which proved in my mind that they were are only after your wealth and no more interested in you than the first wave: when they too refused the multiple offspring clause, they two were sent packing. But you must understand one thing Sire … after the old nobility stop throwing their daughters at you, the 'Nouveau riche' hoping for a 'title and wealth' will take their turn".

"I always did rub the Toffs the wrong way", Ron replied with a sad, resigned chuckle. - "Can I assume that after the 'Nouveau riche' have given it a go an fail, my royal government then will be pushing a 'poor as dirt' but still 'noble-born' connection to offset my 'commoner' birth?"

"Yes … your highness, in light of the overwhelming negative reaction we have received from the old nobility of Europe over the multiple heir requirements … at least so far, we have begun to expand our search boundaries to include well educated and highly cultured breeders that are neither noble born or rich in their own right ... after all Sire, we/you don't need anyone else's money to survive".

"But an old-blood 'noble title' would be preferable … yes? - That my family is a-part of the '_Scared twenty-eight_', the only 28 families of England that can trace their untainted pure-bloodlines to before the first Roman conquest of England … but that isn't good enough. - - My family isn't a-part of the ancient Celtic Nobility, so we don't qualify?" - Rupert asked in an increasingly angry tone. "I assume that as my elevation to the first estate was contrived it is therefore 'not' considered legitimate by Europe's magical nobility".

"True enough sire. But had you married Granger, wouldn't that have disqualified your family as part-of the twenty-eight", Henley asked?

"Only if we had half-blood offspring's", Rupert said with a sad smile. "And as the years have gone-by, I have begun to wonder if even the Chosen One has a '_**snow-ball chance in Hell'**_ of getting his radical feminist pregnant"

"I have to agree, my sources tell me the Granger-Potter's thingy … is not and never was, a love match", Henley admitted

"This really sucks Dragon-piss. Harry is just as likely to die childless as I was with Judith. Fate must hate us; Granger thinks children will only slow down her career and the Jakubowicz's bought their way into royalty (through me) with no intention of letting me have children. So I assume that it is only logical to assume (turnabout being fair play) that this Principality should be equally able to buy a *poor as dirt*, noble-born witch to lawfully breed with me".

"We haven't reach such desperate measures yet - - but it may come to that", Henley replied honestly.

"Milord Chancellor: have you considered the possibility that whatever wife you force on me, might only give me girls", Rupert asked?

"Yes Highness, in that case divorce is allowed under the Charter, this was the excuse the Baron Bergen used to get his divorce. Normally this exception to the no divorce statue only applies to royalty and…"

**NO** … **absobloodylutely** NOT, Rupert roared.

"But Highness…" Henley protested, "Bergen Steiner has always had a prince!"

"I will do my duty and all I ask is that you don't hook me up with someone totally hideous", Rupert replied now resigned to his fate. It was odd: the difference between imagining becoming a Prince and the reality of living the role was … depressing. The same thing applied to being a hero like Harry, Rupert assumed. - - -

"BUT on this point … I draw the line. - My job you keep saying: is to produce multiple heirs so that the best qualified … not the first born, but the best period, comes to rule after me onto the throne. If that means a princess … then that's the way it will be".

"Highness that goes against tradition"

"So does selling the Royal house to a Canadian, so does having an Englishman as Prince elect, a mere shopkeeper who is not a-part of the long established nobility … so does abandoning the seniority system in picking said Prince? Gender means nothing when it comes to who is best qualified. - Bloody-hell the smartest person I ever met was the cheerleader who ran off with the quarterback. She didn't think me worthy to kiss her foot and she became the least tolerant of my type of toxic masculinity. But in the end; as long as a daughter of mine does not totally reject her femininity by saying it is her right as a woman to murder a newborn, supersedes her baby daughters right to live and grow up to be a woman. As long as she can embrace the concept of home and family as I understand those terms. I will not object to a Princess for 'Bergen Steiner',".

"Can I also assume that you intent to allow women and non-members of the nobility onto the council? Henley asked fearfully?

"What part of best qualified for the job didn't you get", Rupert countered sounding irritated. "I was in the close company of a 'die-hard', leftist, feminist … for almost seven years and she dragged me 'kicking and screaming' into enlightenment on SOME issues, '**not all**' - mind you, she was a-tad extreme on other things, like instant House-elf emancipation, for example. So although I'm not a total Neanderthal; I still think that Granger is DEAD WRONG on any number of 'societal' issues. She ignored me of course; whenever I didn't buy into her radicalism because when your one-hundred percent right on 'absobloodylutely' everything, the freedom of speech to express a differing opinion is not allowed. The socialist agenda/dogma trumps all", Rupert said in a resigned tone.

"She shut you out, belittled your overall worth and called you names when you didn't automatically agree with each point of her dogma. No wonder she picked Potter over you, I bet the reluctant Hero '_**never**_' argued with her", Henley pointed-out

"Generally speaking: although Harry was a wuss around girls (far worse than me) he never openly disagreed by getting into a loud argument with the perfect PREFECT Granger over almost anything. It was always a flat 'Yes-or-NO' with Harry, he'd take her suggestion or reject it with zero discussion. No-no … she picked Harry over me because she knew her 'pet Potter' would do whatever she could nag him into doing - besides… Harry had the fame to make her Minister of Magic. She and I had loads of extra loud arguments, that were rather one sided… actually. Especially: when you are discussing something with a person who cannot conceive even the most remote possibility that her feminist doctrine might be on the wrong side of history".

"But she is nouveau riche … isn't she … and common born?" - Henley asked; utterly surprise at the clear admiration that his Prince had once fancied someone who 'looked-down' on him.

"Granger is upper middle-class and well-off. But she isn't a-part of the Muggle British nobility that much is true. There are exactly three living Malfoy's all noble born, whereas the Weasley clan numbers more than three hundred and has spread all over the globe. Granger was right: I 'was' (past tense) poor as dirt, an unsophisticated commoner, a mere tradesman. My sort runs in different circles to the leftist toffs back home, especially the social climbing, arrogantly progressive 'elites' like the Granger's. Maybe that's the problem, maybe my government is trying too hard to arrange a match with snobbish witches who think that fidelity in marriage is 'beneath' them?"

"Actually … we have already been looking into such (dirt poor) ladies of breeding you mentioned eariler, to see if one or two of them might qualify to be a-part of your unofficial … bed-warmers", Henley said

"My …what", Rupert asked?

"Your Harem; of potential lovers, your Majesty", Henley said

"I don't even get to pick out my mistress?" - Ron/Rupert protested.

"In today's climate, the risk of approaching the wrong sort; could be politically disastrous. It's the possibility of calamity that ruled-out, a home-grown 'in country' witch of common birth as your wife".

"So: me cruising this-countries two (total) pubs, for a bride is out of the question?" Rupert asked half-joking.

"Of Course, … can you just imagine the bad press that would be generated if the Crown Prince of _ _**Bergen Steiner**_ _was falsely accused of forcing himself on a half-drunk …squib? – A single unwanted kiss, an innocent '**hug**' (and you Weasleys are huggers) interpreted incorrectly by the magical media, and being Weasley 'affectionate' is instantly transformed into a molestation style of 'sexual assault'. - Even asking the wrong woman out for an otherwise innocent date, could be misconstrued as harassment and using your title to get-away with attempted 'date rape', especially by those who do not want you as our Crowned Prince". –

"The biggest threat to the Crown actually comes from those witches that want to look older and act more mature than their chorological age indicates. In my day a gentleman never inquired about a lady's age. I tell you sire that there would be instant calls for you to step-down (abdication) if it was discovered that though 'no fault of your own' …you were *perceived* to be seeing romantically, an underage/immature girl".

"But the presumption of innocence …" Ron began

"… Does not apply to political figures (like a judge) seeking higher office or celebrities, the mere accusation would be enough for the magical media in the current climate … to seek-out girls that you knew at eleven years of age as a firstie to 'make-up' false accentuations of inappropriate behavior and then to find you (without a ounce of proof) guilty, with your reputation irreversibly ruined for life".

"The moment any accusation is made, the media will totally belief your accuser even without any real physical evidence (either way) stone hard facts doesn't seem to matter to Europe's 'so-called' objective press. The possible and purely mercenary/gold-digging motivation of the alleged female victim… perhaps paid for by your enemies; the 'Moreau' faction, to bring you and this Principality to ruin is too real to allow you to indulge in the local dating scene".

"Without any proof at all", Rupert asked stunned?

"One of the great disadvantages of anyone seeking high position, is the loss of due-process … in the media: *perception is everything* and retraction for published 'lies' is rare and only found buried in the back pages. - Believe me when I say that the family of the former prince Philippe would happily promote and pay for, any '**dossier**' of false accusations if it meant … bringing you down"

"Not royal for even five weeks and already I have devoted enemies", Rupert bemoaned

"Within the principality I doubt it … your subjects on the whole, adore you", Henley said with total honestly, "but from those living now 'out of political power' …in exile, like our former Prince, parts of his extended family and the other former noble households that haven't had a single magical member of their bloodlines born here in generations … like the Dubois family. - The raw hatred they must feel over losing their seats on the *council of eleven* is bottomless. - Cashing in their royal bonds partially restored their wealth and embittered rich people can be very dangerous … which is why I have insisted on your protection detail"

"So I can't flirt?"

"Unwanted advances (intimidation/coercion) in the pursuit of sex … Harassment"

"I can't say a bird is pretty?"

"You can't call a woman a *bird* anymore; Highness … its gender insulting and a possibly misogyny term (contempt for women) or outright Sexist … even you obvious preference for a certain type of intellectual 'women' over gay or transgender men, could be considered exclusive rather than inclusive and by inference …homophobic".

"Chancellor … that is ridiculous"

"I can't stress this strongly enough. Any woman making any charge will automatically be believed over you … even though 'false charges of assault' are made by women far more often than a male black actor makes them up in Chicago. There are two sets of rules my prince and as a public figure, your actions are easily subject to misinterpretation and deliberate distortion which can be intentionally twisted to put you and the Crown in a bad light."

"So you get to pick my friends"

"Your government wishes to be very careful (for the short term only) concerning what people come into daily social contact with your Highness. - - Through careful back-ground checks and magically unbreakable non-disclosure agreements, we hope to surround your highness with individuals that can be both, loyal as well as entertaining. Who you decide to invite into your inner circle of friends and confidants … in a few years, we'll mostly leave to you"

"Tell me again why I agreed to become Prince", Ron/Rupert bemoaned

"Don't deceive yourself into believing that the British Queen's and her family lives are any easier, because they are not and Elizabeth was born and raised into her role."

"I just got the impression growing-up, that royals lived a life of privilege and leisure"

"That may have been correct two hundred years ago, but today's pitifully few royalty families live in media fish-bowls and are forever burdened with social duties and obligations".

"Being a royal sucks, Henley"

"Yes your highness, you've pointed that out several times already, but as I was saying … your government can reduce your vulnerability from gold-diggers and false charges of inappropriate behavior, by carefully screening those individuals who are permitted into your inner circle. With that in mind sire, and with a surprising bit of outside help, from the magical governments of our three guarantor's … they have presented me with a combined list of eighteen (or so) young middleclass people in their mid-twenties which will be invited to dinner in groups of no more than four, giving you the opportunity to get to know each one".

"Oh bloody-marvelous, even my friends have to be pre-screened as potential threats to my security"

"Honestly Rupert… I: like you, often feel way over my head … I can manage a table-top country of a thousand souls that most people ignore", Henley admitted sadly. "I can pay the bills, collect the taxes. - But my so-called cleverness didn't prevent a narcissistic 'leech' like Philippe from nearly stealing us blind. – Self serving, progressive witches like Granger and Judith willing to do anything to get what they want; irregardless of collateral damage they do to others, their extreme attitudes is the bane of all men of good will. - That they utterly despise the very men they want to manipulate just ads 'insult to injury', for it makes all men even the few good ones scared to even approach a woman out of a justifiable fear of career ruination or being kicked out of a university."

"That car crash in Vancouver saved more than just your life. In dealing with the ICW, our three countries magical guarantors, and diplomatic affairs in general, I'm as naive as a new born child. Judith and her 'deal' have thrust us onto the magical world stage and I greatly fear that I am not up to the task'.

"Speaking of that, our need for an experienced diplomat, I might have a solution for that problem … a close to home candidate that I fully trust", Rupert said with a knowing smile.

88

LONG LIVE THE PRINCE!

88

When the moment of truth came it turned out to be a somewhat warm and sunny … fall day. Thankfully: Germany and Switzerland provided magical volunteers (troops) for the coronation ceremony and to provide the bulk of the security. - As the one and only church (Lutheran-Protestant) was too tiny to hold everyone, by royal decree the crowning was held in front of the church (on the steps) in the center of the town square a mere ten paces away from the Royal '**Barrier Stone**'. The Bergin-Steiner version of the: '_Stone of Scone_'.

The coronation was to be simultaneously (magically) broadcasted throughout the valley – appearing in every fireplace hooked up to the floo network. It was the magical equivalent of a Muggle concept called 'television', and the general public … loved it. - The crown (Rupert/Ron) paid for that bit too. - - The royal procession it-self began at the royal palace and winded through every street of the capital/village so that each and every citizen who could make-it, got the chance to see up-close …Rupert's elevation to Prince. –

More of the magical nobility of Europe attended than expected and the ICW set up multiple pork-key spots so the *elite* could pop in and out at whim. Thankfully: few of these 'uppity toffs' stuck around for the public reception which was held on the streets of the village as a sort of huge 'pot-luck' dinner with the now crowned Prince wandering about meeting as many of his subjects as possible.

Regretfully; the ever so 'politically correct', Magical elite (rich folk love to party … 'amongst themselves' …don't you know) – but on the other hand: they just don't …'**mingle**' with the looked down upon 'deplorable' commoners/magical peasantry (a quite common and media unnoticed, display of their bigotry) just like the pureblood snobs back home in England … "_their loss_", Rupert snorted to himself; "_for plain folk can be loads of fun_". –

Henley the Chancellor nearly had a coronary over Rupert's idea of making his crowning into a party for his subjects and for providing 'all' the beer/wine and cake his subjects could ingest (the Bergen Steiner 'mob' _by-the-way_ on the other hand … loved it to pieces) for their Prince, wasn't aloof, he was one of them (a huge scandal erupted over this …of course) the very idea (disgusting) of a Prince that didn't treat his people as beneath him (subjects) calling instead everyone he met at the coronation party … neighbors (simply unheard of).

The immediate family of his Royal Highness; Rupert Grint Von Steiner attended of course, (and had a great time) with the last one arriving just hours before the actual coronation and staying either in the half finished royal palace on his aunt and uncle side of Schloss Von Steiner … or in a small magical tent city (bigger on the inside than without) set up on the palace lawn.

Both Weasley and Prewett families were there in force, with *Molly Rosemary Weasley (nee Prewett)* taking great delight in being bowed to by just about everyone and respectfully referred to as the *Crown mother* so often, that her joy and pride filled smiles, nearly became permanently etched onto her face. - - And I should point out here, that the huge Weasley clan made a habit of big Family gatherings multiple times during the summer (back home) and along with the Prewett's, loved nothing better than a big pot-luck dinner and to party hardy.

Ron/Rupert could literally see his family's obvious disappointment at the minuscule size of his tiny valley Principality. He gave them a full tour (of course) not only of the smallish Schloss that was his permanent home but also to his aunt Victoria and uncle Erwin side of the second floor…which on its own translated in square footage to a modestly well-off manor house of a lowly *country squire* back home.

Fleur and Bill were there of course, with Ron's nieces and nephews in tow_ and it was the former Ms. Delacour that let-slip without thinking, while in Molly's hearing (no less) that the Delacour chateau was twice as large if not more, than the Von Steiner castle (thankfully) Bill managed to defuse his mothers rising anger by pointing out, with obvious good humor, - "You're spot on; luv, but even you must admit that Ronniekins new digs are loads bigger than his old flat above his shop back in Diagon alley".

For Percy the trip was combining business with pleasure, He had been appointed as magical England's 'unofficial representative' to the coronation, (Bergen Steiner not officially recognized as existing… of course) this was to be Percy's last official task, before leaving the Ministry for good. Hermione had won in forcing him out and Perce hadn't really given much thought about what he and Audrey would do next, with his Spanish born wife: 'Audrey Maria Conchita Alonso '**Bushitillo'**-Fudge nee Weasley' (and here Ron thought the Welsh had big names) pushing him to move to Spain and seek government work there.

Hermione couldn't come of course (suspended) and Harry was taking leave to keep his wife company … at home. Rupert had leered in a knowing way upon learning of this news (_good-luck buddy_). - Both Percy and his adoring wife Audrey (born in Barcelona), were utterly fascinated by a fully functioning magical government of only forty-seven; while George and Angelina bemoaned the destruction of the royal tennis court, while at the same time; greatly approving of the public Quidditch pitch: big enough to host a professional team … under construction just outside of the village.

As for Ginny and her fiancée Neville Longbottom, Rupert/Ron on the second morning after the coronation personally took the tightly-connected couple on a long *broom ride* to a tiny patch of woods which covered the entrance to a small box canyon off the main valley, where faun and dryad reported sightings had been the most frequent. - Fauns and wood nymphs were considered extinct in Western Europe and Ginny was excited at prospect of actually seeing one, although she loudly declared in letters to her brother that – *the Royal Git* had lied when he said he had seen a wood nymph.

88**

***cut**

***print**

8

What do you think … too much?

Did you catch the Easter-egg I left for you to find?

This chapter is dedicated to 'Old Groping Joe' and Dr. Ford, two of America's greatest liars and what their differing notions of what constitutes: 'inappropriate touching' and what it means today to the everyday interaction between the genders. - One kind of grouping which makes a woman feel very uncomfortable; is called by the left '_being overly affectionate_' while the exact same alleged activity as done by someone else, is screamed to the roof tops by the media as 'sexual assault' with this hypocrisy of 'false accusations' having created a double standard that is destructive to all civil discourse. This double standard also applies to those sprouting anti-Semitism rhetoric as seen in a NY Times cartoon, without apparently a single repercussion. Nothing pisses me off more than anti-Semitism

8.


	10. Chapter 10

Story title: **The Prince Pro-tempore**

Chapter 10; entitled: she arrives

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

**Time period**; - half way between the battle of Hogwarts_ and the no longer applicable: **epilog.**

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; (of course) **

**Definition of AU - **Wherein Hp characters don't follow cannon in their behavior. - (Do I really have to explain what Alternate Universe means … come-on)

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was script written for a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it is a-lot better English than what is seen now in '_text messages_ \- on – _Facebook or in a blog'._

_**Author's commentary: **__As you can tell, like in most fiction ever written - I have taken this opportunity to make my tale like almost all movies made today, into a commentary on the times we live in. Can you remember a time when you went to a movie expecting to be just entertained? Today we are lectured constantly in leftist dogma while nearly overwhelmed in fake-news lies and distortions by our 'so-called' objective media. - - _

_Well … I know that the religion of socialism regards it a hate crime for me to offer a differing option. But I for one, am deeply offended when normal masculinity is touted as TOXIC and free speech is called hate-speech for the crime of offering a different (conservative) points of view to the closed-minded, barricaded the doors mindset… currently being force-fed in countless 'socialist indoctrination centers' (reeducation camps) erroneously called …college campuses and universities of higher learning._

_I'm just a single voice crying in the wilderness … civility … free speech … exchange ideas, not heckle them down … and most important of all; t__oleranc__e for those that disagree with you. _

OoOoOoOo

***lights**

***sound **

***Roll film**

***ACTION**

OoOoOoOo

_**Flashback begins**_:

As for Ginny and fiancée Neville, Rupert/Ron on the morning after the coronation personally took the tightly-connected couple on a long *broom ride* to a tiny patch of woods which covered the entrance to a truly small box canyon off the main valley, where faun and dryad reported sightings had been most frequent. - Fauns and wood nymphs were considered extinct in England and Ginny was excited at prospect of actually seeing one, although she loudly declared in letters to her brother that – *the Royal Git* had lied when he said he had seen a wood nymph.

'_**Modified' Flashback ends**_:

8

Five made the trip Ron, Ginny, Neville and two Royal bodyguards (shucks)

8

The narrow gorge branched off of the main valley, half-way up the principality off of the railroad side of the main canyons, northern wall. It was one of several fractures (ravine's) in the valley with the crack in question reported to be easily seen from one of three train trestles that composed the narrow gage railroad. The gully was no more than 30 feet (9.144 meters) wide and 656 feet deep (200 meters) and thickly overgrown with bushes, shrubbery and trees, with a modest (fresh water) steam running down its center and pouring out into the valley proper.

To tell the truth, the now fully Crowned Prince: Ron/Rupert had himself doubted that with the way his luck was running lately–that the three of them would see anything but thickly concentrated trees and no one was more surprised than he was, when into a tiny clearing at the edge of the thick woods, without a sound … first one and then three or four fauns, emerged from the trees on the right side of the stream/trail, followed by others for a total of seven males that ranged in age from mid-teen to a far more elderly looking one, who kept him-self upright by leaning on a crooked *sheleighly* like cane.

On the other side of the trail, there now appeared a somewhat larger herd of female fauns (yes they do exist) including five very young-ones and a baby or two, with the separation between the two genders very noticeable. About ten paces behind the Fauns appeared a pack of three or four classical (fully naked) humanoid in appearance and extremely voluminous figured: 'wood nymphs' with an apparently drunken Satyr, 'swaying slightly' in the forefront of his harem.

The difference between the small tribe of Fauns and the solitary Satyr could not have been more obvious. Rupert/Ron had taken a class (or four) in magical creatures at Hogwarts which had tried to separate myth from fact concerning the 'merger into one species' over time theory concerning the: Satyr/Faun … for not having been seen in many-many centuries the two different species had been merged (by ignorant Muggles) into one specie, at some vague point during the late Roman and early Renaissance periods.

Very much like its Faun counterpart, the solitary Satyr had two legs and long pointed ears, however: the Satyr had the hind legs and the long tail of a horse. The Satyr fulfilled the Greek descriptions perfectly, immodestly naked, with its 'horse penis' clearly visible and fully erect. The comically-hideous; fully obese and lustful creature, openly fondled in an obscene way, one of the utterly shameless wood-nymphs; which openly welcomed without embarrassment this very public foreplay. As no female Satyr was seen; so it was possible that the Geek tales were true; that the wood-nymphs were the 'sole reproductive source' of all Satyrs' offspring, conceived during a series of never ending drunken orgies. There was no doubt that these 'self-indulgent magical creatures' were indeed the ancient times first ever … party animals.

The Faun's by stark contrast, were far more modest in appearance and sober in demeanor. First impressions seemed to indicate that they were highly industrious and quite skilled at manufacturing cloth / clothing (of a sort). - Most of the adult males wore at the very least a renaissance era_ poet's blouse _with huge bishop sleeves and lace frills on the cuffs over a leather doublet or cloth waistcoat that buttoned-up all the way to the throat … although below the waist all that was seen were thick furred 'goat' hind-legs and a narrow loin cloth. They also wore wide leather belts supported by suspenders which held leather poaches of different sizes and tools in different spots held in place by leather loops. The most elder of the fauns actually wore spectacles. Unlike the Satyr with his horse sized reproductive organ clearly visible, the male faun's groin areas were for the most part covered with the loin cloth already mentioned.

The females Fauns also wore a form of 'waistcoat/bustier' but these garments were beautifully embroidered combinations of lace or leather and worn above a kilt like garment of 'shape hugging' wool that reached down their furred 'goat legs' to well above the knee like a classic spandex mini-skirt. They wore ribbons and festive garlands in their hair as well as an over the shoulder large bags of 'cloth or leather' to carry what they needed for their younger offspring. Age seemed to have little affect on a female Fauns physical appearance, and whether their hair was a youthful brown or a sprinkled with grey their attractiveness was undeniable.

Their bosoms, unlike the nymphs were 'partially' covered (while emphasizing a generous amount of modest cleavage) with a plunging top worn by all females, right down to the smallest toddler. - Rupert was male enough to notice at once the cleavage on display and the butt hugging skirts, which indicated a pride in their sexuality that was pleasing without being grossly overstated. Rupert knowing he represented the Principality was far more discrete about what he saw than Neville; who earned a sharp elbow in the ribs from Ginny for openly staring.

Rupert found it odd that the totally naked wood-nymphs, far-more honest nudity and openly visible breast display did not earn from Neville or him-self more than just passing interest. Thus justifying in Rupert's mind the existence of the entire Muggle based lingerie industry, for it was living-proof positive that hinting at something only 'partially seen' was far more sensuous than blatant nudity. Like a painting without an enhancing frame, the naked body of the nymphs 'did not' titillate as these more modestly attired female Faun's did. That they understood about subtle sensuality and their power over anything male were impressive; it also bespoke a more complicated /civilized culture than their more wildly hedonistic cousins.

Another obvious difference was that although both species had pointed ears. The Satyr resembled elongated jackass ears that pointed straight-up (naturally: as they often made a drunken 'ass' of themselves) and there is an old story that a satyrs ears are thought to be so big, because Satyr's only hears flattery directed their way (an attribute often ascribed to all 'gurlishly' attired Malfoy's). - - The Fauns ears in contras were more like those of a (long thought lost) **Silvan** 'wood-elves' _or about half the size of their house-elves distant cousins … but the diminished ear size was off-set by very 'gender-specific' and noticeably curved ram's horns, which emerged on either side of the head and stretched back in parallel, to end just behind /beyond their pointed ears. –

The gender difference was also indicated by the horns shape and placement. The female Faun's horns were thin and appeared almost decorative, they came out of the head just above the temples and then turned sharply backward, stretching straight back in parallel lines; before curving sharply beyond and behind (pointing downward) their elf-like pointed ears, like a pair of solid bone spectacles that only casually touched the ear or head–

Whereas the male's horns placement more resembled 'animal rams' horns coming out of the forehead and curving back high over the top of the head, noticeably thicker and perhaps used at one time as a weapon to 'butt heads' with other animal rams while fighting over mates. In both gender's there was enough space between the Faun's horns and head to allow the Fauns to have full heads of hair.

This horn arrangement was in sharp comparison to the solitary Satyr which had only two tiny buds of horns located on the forehead, like tiny and fire-reddish devil horns, at least; as far as Rupert was able to determine. There was thick matted black hair on the side of the head, otherwise the short-overweight Satyr was more than two-thirds …bald. How any Muggle in his/her right mind would think that a Satyr and a Faun was the same species was beyond Rupert's understanding.

Having seen with his own eyes the ancient Fauns and a drunken Satyr, the biggest surprised of the day came for Rupert when he saw abruptly 'stepping into view' (way in the back) a pair of what had to be *Dryad's*. The two of them stood apart from the others and farthest away from the humans on their brooms. They stayed half hidden by the surrounding foliage and yet Rupert saw them most clearly as the two semi-emerged 'literally' from the trucks of a pair of extra thick trees. Their skin was akin to polished red-wood, their 'private bits' covered by a series of strategically arranged, never wilting green leaves which concealed both bosom and groin area as well as … if not better than, extra tiny … 'glued-on' leaves like: _**costume paste's**_, which some 'heavily erotic' Parisian showgirl/dancers wear. Not that Rupert had ever seen a showgirl … (yeah right - he's a nice guy … just saying - but he's not dead).

Ron stood there gob-smacked in disbelief for the longest time at the highest nobility of magical creatures came into his view, long before Ginny and Neville caught sight of the pair, knowing that this would be a sight they would always remember. - And then the strangest thing happened: as if on *queue* all the Fauns and even the Dryads took a knee and bowed deeply at the waist, causing both Ginny and Neville standing extra close to each other while holding hands (ah cute) off to one side (like couples do) and turn to openly stare at Ron… because that's who the fauns and Dryads were bowing too. The Satyr and the wood Nymphs having gotten bored at this point, stared in 'disdainful rebuke' at the others showing any kind of respect for a mere mortal.

The most elderly of the fauns (the one with the sheleighly) straightened up and said (in flawless English … by-the-way) - "Thank you most kindly Royal Majesty for giving us sanctuary within your lands … once again. Our kind have been driven out of Europe by humanists that believe in nothing greater than themselves – for those sad fools who only accept as true, what they can see, touch and hear (or find in a book) will never truly believe in magical beings… like us."

"I had a serious *one-sided* crush on a humanist, once", Ron /Rupert admitted sadly.

"We are grateful that your Majesty escaped from someone so filled with intolerance of any world view other than their own. - Such close minded humans cannot accept even the possibility of being wrong about anything. - You on the other-hand, sire … are filled with a wonderfully flexible way of thinking, especially when it comes to something not already written in a book, I can tell, because I see your hands glow blue, like we Fauns".

"Your magic is blue … like mine", Rupert asked in astonishment forgetting for a moment that he already knew that.

"That's how we knew it was time to come out of hiding in the Black Forest in Germany. - We are the last tribe, east of Canada - where all the rest of us our kind have fled to. - Then we sensed *it*, the old faun said … "a blue magic sovereign, the first in countless centuries, calling us home …"

"You are most welcome here, of course", Ron declared looking every inch a proper Prince to his sister and Neville, "and if there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable, like provide building materials for shelters, or food for the upcoming winter, please let me know".

"I could use a dozen barrels of your best wine, a deer or five and say … ten of your 'beast busted' women, the more curvaceously voluptuous … the better", The Satyr slurred in badly accented English.

"Thus speaks a true son of Bacchus", the elder Faun sneered. "Do not take his demands seriously sire. The magic of Dionysus proves all Satyrs with all they need without an ounce of planning or hard work. We Faun on the other hand; have brought enough supplies to last the upcoming winter and beyond, but my troop thanks- you for your more than generous offer of additional provisions. The gesture will not be forgotten Sire. Faun's are cursed by being remotely related to these lazy drunkards (the elder said while indicating the Satyr) and I thank the maker of all things …that the wine thus 'divinely' provided, also greatly limits their numbers".

"Be that as it may, however: my palace (such as it) is always open to you all. As long as I rule, I swear unending protection for your kind … but I should warn you that with the way things are working out for me … there is a very good chance that my royal bloodline will '_begin and end_' with me."

"No sire … your bloodline will endure, our seer has 'foreseen' it, otherwise we would not have journeyed hither", the elder Faun declared with unshakable conviction. "The mother of your many children will soon arrive, to ease your loneliness, brighten your days … and warm your nights" the old faun finished with an uncharacteristic lustful leer

Ron blushed (at his age no less) and quickly changed the subject: "are you sure you have enough room in this 'walk-in-closet' sized… ravine?"

"Size is relative: Sire, if you give us sway over this gully, we will magically expand it to accommodate our needs. - - Just as your valley is magically expanding to surpass its original dimension's".

"My valley is getting bigger", Rupert asked somewhat surprised.

"Oh yes Sire, the increase was measured annually in meters before you touched the '**Barrier Stone**' but since then; for every five newly lawful citizens settles into a cottage or cot, ten acres of farmable land is added to the valley", the Faun elder declared.

"How can this be", Rupert asked?

"As Prince, you are the physical embodiment of the land you rule. Your heartfelt desire to create a sanctuary for all magical creatures including Human, from exposure and extinction has been noticed by the valley, which expands to serve your need."

"Do you live in the wild", Rupert asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject? For it wasn't until that very moment that he realized the enormous power he now wielded. Such power made him shiver in fear of committing even the tiniest of mistakes.

"Satyrs do, we Faun's prefer houses cut into stone cliffs and we have already begun making a village (of sorts) in some cliffs at the very back of this ravine, near the waterfall", the elder declared and stretching out a hand closed his eyes and suddenly a vision just appeared in Rupert's mind; which reminded him strongly of a combination of the home of Mr. Tumnus in the cliff face as described in the _**lion and the Wardrobe**_ or a Hobbit hole from the _**Shire**_. Not a nasty, wet hole in stone; with nothing to rest your bones upon, to read a good book or have something good to eat. - If a Faun dwelling was anything like a Hobbit-hole it imitated, then that meant … comfort.

"Irregardless: if your people are in need of anything, no matter how trivial, send me word" Rupert said before turning to leave, but paused after taking just two steps.

"It is not my wish that you be bothered by the idle curious … for your kind, have not been seen by mortals in many-many centuries. If it is your wish I could arrange for the '**Barrier Stone**' to shield your homes from uninvited visitors?"

"That indeed would be a kindness; thank you: Sire", the elder said.

88

88

The broom stick flight back to Schloss Steiner was mostly silent, which was good as Rupert had much to mull-over. His power over the land being foremost on his mind. - Ginny while romantically sharing a broom with Neville (ah cute), not ten feet behind Ron, were all abuzz with loads of soft, half heard whispers, which were rapidly being exchanged between the two lovers along with loads of looks of deep concern shot in Rupert's/Ron's direction.

The moment they returned to the courtyard of the Palace, the Prince was instantly taken into his study by his Chancellor and a somewhat familiar looking, young witch in her 'mid-to-late' twenties, to discuss the 'ever pressing' affairs of state.

Taking their leave with a half-hearted, half-joking 'exaggerated' bow to royalty (Rupert smiled); Ginny then rushed back to the east wing, half-dragging Neville in her great hurry to report what had just happened to her extended family. – About half of her 'kith and kin'; both Prewett and Weasley, had already departed for home and work after a four day holiday. With those that remained when told of the encounter with a tribe …pack …herd (what was the proper term for a group of Fauns? - - oh yeah …**Troop**) was greeted with the expected mixture of disbelief and good-humored ribbing.

The revelation of the reason behind Ron's somewhat distant attitude since his family had arrived in Bergen-Steiner … had been exposed by a unintentional 'Freudian slip' in front of the Fauns over the end of his rein (meaning) his 'pathetic' love life, which sobered at once all of his relatives. Worst yet was the dropped bombshell of the Faun prophecy about the bed-warmer/ multiple breeder, especially as marriage wasn't mentioned. This news prompted an emergency family conference held on the Prewett side of the Schloss family… this in turn, lead to a very heated discussion by a very angry 'Crown-mother': Molly with Henley De LeClair. The next mourning

8

88 – **Meanwhile** – 88 - as evening falls on the second full day of Rupert's reign.

8

The offices/study of the Crowned Prince (on the first floor) was as somewhat rustic and 'roughed-in 'unfinished (plastic drop-sheets for walls) like ¾ of the rest of the castle. – except for the second floor of east wing, of course, where his aunt and uncle now played host to the combined Prewett and Weasley clans, (with the help of all the house elves brought over by Ron's extended family) the rest of the Schloss was a cold, dirty and empty shell.

There wasn't a desk pre-say; it was more of a folding table. The promised furnishing of the Royal palace by the late Princess Judith: was either still in a warehouse in Vancouver, literally held hostage by the Canadian probate court… or it was (with a few pieces … burrowed) from under the tarps within the secondary Royal palace townhouse on the opposite end of the village.

Once they were all seated (folding chairs) Rupert asked; "Alright Milord Chancellor what disaster faces us now, has Judith's last will and testament been voided in favor of her little sister, Ashira?"

"Funny you should mention Ashira: Sire, for she and her goat herder spouse arrived at our border just this morning… all but penniless. She is indeed pregnant and has kindly offered 'one eighth' of her sister's entire estate after taxes, if we ceased our claim on the rest".

"And why is she being so generous", Rupert said.

"The Canadian appeal court has issued a number of decisions concerning the 'Will' that for the most part confirms its validity, with the sole unsettled issue the matter of the lawful 'widowed' spouse. - In that issue Canada's law is a near exact copy of English law which gives precedence to the first lawfully wedded to Judith …"

"So Ashira is going to lose?" Rupert replied.

"Yes Sire"

"Then what is the problem?" Rupert asked

"She showed up at our Basel train-station demanding entry, with literally just the clothing on their backs, two extra-large suitcases (hers) and a modest backpack (his). There is no easy way to travel from Basel to the escape cottage, as it sits on the wrong side of the entrance bottle-neck. It is even a two hour hike across a narrow and winding foot path from the closest bit-of track of the railroad. She can't rent a land-rover as her next 'allowance' as provided by her late father's – 'Will' - won't be available to her until mid-January"

"What about the upkeep money we brought back … the gold the English illegally seized", Rupert asked?

"Frozen by a ICW court injunction originating in Canada"

"Is the cottage at the bottle neck habitable", Rupert asked?

"Yes Sire, It has five cords of fire wood stacked against an outbuilding, a working well and two empty tanks: one for the diesel to provide electricity and the other a 500 pound (226,796 Kilograms) propane tank for cooking and heat", Henley pointed out. "As I told you already I took the liberty of making a personal visit to Judith's cottage for her 'disobedient' sister while you were in Vancouver and I was appalled".

"Judith was far more spiteful then I imagined. There was an underlining cruelty in everything she did. - Her sister's defiance angered Judith more than anyone of us realized. - She spent the equivalent of three king's ransoms (one/third of her wealth) to fulfill a death bed promise, only to have Ashira the spoiled brat that she is, act childish and ruin everything", Henley said.

"Yes, I agree. Marriage to me, a mere male must have really cost Judith loads of trouble with her 'partner' Adina".

"Anyway the nasty nature of the place moved me to compassion. Out of pity - I dipped into my personally treasury to replace the 'punishment orientated' wood burning stove and heat system that Judith originally envisioned to torture her sister, with something a-tad more humane. – I had the '_**some assembly required**_' furniture put together. But the cottage's fuel tanks are still empty, the place has no food, is not very large, with just one big room instead of the two-bedroom place we were told about, worse still it's sparsely furnished and has only small loo",

"And the auto-road", Rupert asked?

"Not even started … funds blocked"

"Oh … I understand now… alright then, 'we' meaning the crown, do hereby authorize the replacement of the personal funds that you used there. Secondly: I authorize some of my personal funds to cover the basic costs and I mean the very basic subsistence level funds, minimal food and fuel … nothing fancy. All gold spent will be strictly in the form of a loan, 'mind you', a loan to be repaid by Ashira as soon as possible. I want that understanding in writing, Henley, as a lean against her next allowance …do you understand? - That spoiled brat gets nothing 'free' from the crown, until Judith's – 'Will' - is fully confirmed with me officially recognized as Ashira's caretaker".

"Yes My Prince; I told her as much already", Henley said with a soft chuckle. "I also took the liberty to place her and the goat herder who in person was every inch the brainless Adonis that I long suspected him to be, in one of the three 'bed-n-breakfast Inns' we have here in the capital. The only room that has opened up so far, against such time as when her living arrangements can be more permanently settled. I only gave them an advance of 100 Euro's (approximately 85.11 Pound Sterling) in cash for eating purposes, and after being 'overly generous' on our part; that arrogant-cow: Ashira, demanded … demanded! - That I turn over to her full access to the Royal treasury as it was and I quote: "_Her sister's money anyway_", of course, upon hearing this; I outright laughed in her face".

"Well done Milord Chancellor, how far along is her pregnancy, does it pose a risk to herself or the Principality?"

"Not at this time: My Prince. Your highness has funded a clinic of healers, optical, medical and dental for your 'legal' tax/rent paying subjects only, all 'free of charge', but it still lacks both equipment and a full-time staff. Ashira's has not as yet requested citizenship and in fact she found the entire concept insulting when I brought it up. Ashira's right to be here is totally dependent on your 'good will' and her title as a 'non-hereditary' Countess is totally contingent on her giving birth 'inside' this valley to a lawfully born heir, otherwise as a non-citizen, her noble title ends with her death. It was a minor change in our original promise: Sire, but when Judith's endgame of denying you children became known, I took advantage of her breech of promise to terminate the deal putting her sister into the line of succession, which all but prevents any full Muggle from gaining a foot hold in the privy-council", Henley said.

"As to how far along the Countess Ashira is in her pregnancy", Henley continued. "She is only beginning to show, so I'd say she is between 12 and 16 weeks … about four months or so in total. Normal gestation being 39 weeks and her allowance not being 'payable' for another two months; I would say that Ashira will be 22 weeks with child and only seven months 'gone' before she 'flies the coup' for Paris. That would be six weeks short of her giving birth within the principality.

"But she could wait it out … it is a possibility", Rupert asked in a worried tone?

"Her cell-phone doesn't work here; there is no satellite television at her rustic cottage, no wine or alcoholic intoxicants, and no gold to buy any. She also has zero money for shopping in nearby Switzerland. No sire; the moment she gets fresh allowance cash, I fear our countess Ashira will flee this uncivilized hole-in-the-wall."

"Not much of an emergency when all is said and done; Milord Chancellor."

"Well sire, there is the matter of the last of the magical nobility withdrawing their marriage offers. - Even the Nouveau riche are backpedaling fast. - I did warn you (did I not) that turning your Coronation into a pot-luck dinner 'thingy' with the 'neighbors' would greatly offend the ever so politically correct and snobbish 'idle rich', for they don't believe you are acting … in a Princely fashion."

"I'm heartbroken" Rupert said with ironic scorn, "and in one hundred plus years, your successor will have the task of finding a far more suitable Prince."

"You need an heir and a spare,"

"I don't need an heir; you and this country does. - I have in fact; just decided with the last of the 'know it all' nobility withdrawing …to hold-out for genuine love with a witch of my choosing," Rupert roared in a rare fit of temper, he hadn't intended to say it, especially in front of a stranger, but for reasons he didn't understand, it had just popped out of him. "I'm sick and tired of trying and failing to court favor with a bunch of elites that look down on me like I'm a bloody deplorable human being. Compromise to these Politically correct parasites means strictly agreeing to everything they want. Well: my attempts at appeasement ends; HERE AND NOW!"

"Let these leftist fools threaten to boycott my country, like actors do to American states that dare to be pro-life, let them go elsewhere to visit or hold conventions in places where human feces, drug needles, crime and urine fills to overflowing, every street. Let the Barrie stone turn away magical's that want us to have no more babies just to save the world from melting ice-caps in 2014".

"Let their sycophants in the media decry us as a nation of bible clinging moralist, as dimwitted county bumpkin's. I no longer give value to those that hate me for daring to disagree with them. Every new-born Child is the future of mankind; not an inconvenience to be disposes of mere seconds before birth. - For me and mine: life starts at the moment a heartbeat begins. I don't want a non-gender specific 'man hater' by my side that refuses to even think of having children and even if my next wife is a non-entitled 'nobody' without a Knut to her name, I prefer to spend the rest of my life with a likeminded soul over an arrogant feminist b-witch that I never speak too and I only see once in a great while as I pass her in a hallway of this Schloss".

8

*_a few moments of silence followed_

"Genuine love": said in awe; the chancellor's non-introduced companion. Turning to this unexpected visitor for the first time Rupert did a quick appraisal and he noticed a few things right from the off. Rupert's first impression took in the following – reddish-brown hair that seemed to lean toward the reddish side, a pair light blue piercing eyes that could have easily ensnarled him had not the 'male disarming effect' been greatly diminished by the horrifyingly ugly glasses she wore.

The face it-self; had a barely noticeable line of freckles that crossed her face from ear to ear like a slash of red dotted war-paint. Nothing like Hermione's beautiful and nearly flawless face that any facial-model couldn't help but envy. – It was Ironic; really, Granger's beautiful face drew men in to her and yet she exuded a personal animosity that always repelled them. Truthfully: this witch before him now was facially unexciting, even plain featured … but that too was offset by her 'captivating' doe like eyes and even Rupert could tell at a glance, that there was a razor-sharp mind behind that penetrating gaze.

As for the girl's figure (as much as he had noticed with her seated) it was slightly pear shaped, with child barring hips that were more noticeably wider than her average girth of her chest area. This unbalanced girl's figure was nothing like Hermione 'pipe-cleaner' thin figure, an all but anorexic, slightly hour-glass shape. '_Really_' Rupert said to him-self, "_if Hermione didn't hate her feminine nature as a classical feminist usually does, she could have made a great living as a fashion runway model in Paris_".

That thought made Rupert examine the semi-stranger clothing more carefully, (for that matter: why does this witch look so familiar to him?). - Unlike Hermione that rarely felt comfortable dressing to attract the opposite gender, this girl had actually given some thought to her appearance, playing-up her modest bosom while downplaying her wide hips. Her dress … yes, she wore a dress, how very 'retro' of her, was actually sliming and Rupert found himself unusually attracted.

Some witches these days, seemed to hate being born female, as if their gender put them at a disadvantage that could never be overcome in a 'man's world'… pure rubbish. Rupert had lived almost seven years in the company of an anti-feminine 'personage' who was sternly determined to tear down the current magical society and replace it 'in it's entirely', with a female dominated, 'iron fisted' … Matriarchy. She had zero use for most (normal behaving) 'toxically masculine males' and was generally thought to be unstoppable in her ambition with no sacrifice to great to get what she wanted.

The school-boy Rupert/Ron had been too lovesick to acknowledge on any level what her outright hated of wearing makeup/perfume, her lack of innocent flirting with anything male, or exposing even a tiny touch of cleavage, actually meant in regard to her long-term interaction with members of the opposite gender. To the naive teenage Ron, her avoidance of all things feminine – made Granger stand-out in the crowd… it made her special in his mind. Bloody-Hell: the girl had only worn a non-uniform based 'dress' in his presence … three times. –

Having learned a hard lesson by seven years bitter experience: Rupert had formed a method to 'sort-out' the dangerously ambitious (man haters) from those actually interested in having a 'normal' heterosexual relationship with a 'man' and eventually a family. His father had told him 'time after time' that Granger could not hope to have it all; a prefect Career and a prefect family, that no-one could equally serve two masters. – She would obsess with one and neglect the other, or try to do both and thereby, neglect both.

Hermione clearly wanted it all (yes) but without the help of a house-elf or two (the prime magical advantage over the Muggles) what she had with Harry, had turned out to be more like flat-mates sharing a place to live, than a genuine romantic relationship. One of the few up-sides to the civil war back home had been the end of the all but pure-blood monopoly on the ownership of house-elves. So many elves had been orphaned due to the war and to prevent mass suicides, the Ministry had placed loads of house-elves in middle-class magical homes.

Which meant that many more 'formerly' stay at home with the nipper's witches, could have 'at least' part-time careers with their children lovingly looked after by house-elf nannies. Rupert's Mum back home was now actually working part-time and loving her 'charms job' to pieces. Of course, the Ministry closely monitored the working conditions of these newly resettled elves as well as their overall treatment (Hermione's idea, without doubt) but from what Rupert had learned in letters from back home, Granger's often repeat calls for universal and instant 'emancipation' for all house-elves had fallen on deaf ears.

Rupert had come to the slow realization (over time) that his old school-boy crush … Granger, really didn't want a husband at all; her reaction to being called Mrs. Potter proved that much. He also feared that even while 'under suspension' Harry's hope of conceiving a child with his workaholic was most-likely going to fail. To a devout feminist, men were an unnecessary accessory, and their political value was limited to appealing to other Neanderthal voters, still clinging to the outdated concept of Home and family… Neanderthal's like Harry and Rupert.

Sweet Merlin, his parents had been spot on, he had really 'missed the bullet' with Granger. And all Rupert had to do now to avoid yet another, self-serving, man-hater (Judith counts) was to ever so carefully take-note of the appearance/behavior of the witch before him; if she did anything 'at all' to attract a member of the opposite sex then he could proceed … with great caution, for a truly radical Feminist had zero interest in dressing in the hope of attracting a (male) mate that suffered from the 'toxic disease' of normal masculinity (all this the 'toxic heterosexual' rubbish, really ticked-off Rupert … just saying).

If the witch's appearance, her attire and attitude as expressed verbally, screamed gender neutral, Rupert knew to back away FAST. – Even innocently speaking at all to a 'man hater', in a room with a closed door, could bring about fake charges of assault. – Being a normal male 'in itself' was offensive to some witches. - As few witches were as pretty or as anti-male as Harry's (partner) as the terms husband/wife, had become trigger words to the haters. This life lesson learned by bitter experience (don't judge a book by its extra pretty cover) now allowed Rupert/Ron to slightly indulge in 'careful' questioning of this reddish-brown haired witch's attitude toward men … as much to his surprise the witch in question was actually wearing a tasteful amount of make-up, 'not too little …not too much', but just the right amount.

'_Audentes Fortuna Iuvat_' or 'Fortune favors the bold' was strongly on Rupert's mind when he said aloud; being too far away to detect even a mild trace of perfume: "Milord Chancellor, have you forgotten your manners, introduce the lady."

(yeah… yeah, I know; calling '**her** a lady' was politically: gender-neutral, doubly Dangerous)

"Oh forgive me: Sire", Henley said apologetically. "May I introduce Tracey Darerca Davis daughter of the late Drake Donnchadh Davis of Northern Ireland, who attended Hogwarts when you did and was sorted into …"

"…Slytherin", Ron interrupted sharply as suddenly the pieces snapped together in his mind

"Here we go yet again, the never ending prejudice against my House" she declared in a sour tone while regaining her feet. "Wasted trip I suppose".

"Quick to judge I see", Rupert replied as he too became angry. "Quick to accuse me of stereotyping when it is your house that was most often guilty of that."

"I didn't mean to offend" she snarled.

"Oh yes you did, as the best defense is a vigorous offense".

"So says the mighty Weasley King … from the old school song", she all but hissed.

"Hold on a tick, I remember you now, you and Daphne Greengrass along with a few others; fought '**with**' Potter during the siege of Hogwarts", Rupert said in amazement, his entire attitude abruptly changing. - "It was precisely because of your sort – fighting for what was right over what was easy, that was a major 'deal changer' for me. For you see I was once just like you: Gryffindork's like me, were all good and 'all' snakes were pure evil. A rather childishly stupid way of thinking don't you agree … Miss Davis?"

Gob smacked beyond description by this totally unexpected response, Tracey suddenly very timid, slowly sat back down. "So you had an 'epiphany' and suddenly you like all Snakes now?"

"No: my sudden change of mind is very much conditional. I still hate with a passion anything named Malfoy, Flint, Nott or Crabbe or anyone else that was a Death-Eater wannabe. - I somewhat like Goyle and his wife …"

"You actually 'LIKE' Parkinson"

"I said conditional … not stupid. I somewhat like Pansy, as Greg's wife. She is without doubt; a major work in progress, but before I left England some two plus years ago, I could see some definite improvement in Pansy. I think she is 'salvageable', unlike Draco",

"Okay, I give you that one, Pansy has … 'mellowed' in the past couple of years, especially after hooking-up with Greg. But her acceptance of me personally, doesn't change the fact that Astoria stopped speaking to her sister Daphne and me after marrying Draco, she calls us all kinds of obscenities now, because we fought for the winning side, I suppose. We use to make a big joke out of calling you a 'blood traitor' for siding with a half-blood and a Mud, but the joke is on me now, for to most 'unrepentant' dark-lord supporters in my house, openly hate me as a traitor".

"Is that why you're here … for a fresh start", Rupert asked?

"If you can forget … that I was once a …"

"… One of the good guys: Sweet Merlin I hope I never forget that. - We couldn't have won without you" Rupert said with a genuine lopsided grin

"You can't mean that?"

"Why not; I left England to put a magical civil-war and my unrequited crush behind me, you can't possibly imagine how desperate I was …for a fresh start"

"Do I have to change my name like you did, just to get a Mulligan?" Tracey asked still in shock that she had been welcomed so warmly.

"A mulligan", Rupert asked?

"It's a golf term and means a second chance", Tracey replied!

"Of course, not … the reasons behind my name change were family motivated and purely political in origin".

"Okay … I'll risk it", she said after a moment or two of thought. - - "Milord Chancellor, I think I'll take one of the jobs you offered. And I can now understand your misgivings about this Prince. - His straightforward approach is novel… but also naive. - He is outgoing, friendly, and very approachable but he is also a baby in a cradle being thrown into shark infested waters".

"Oi; hold on one tick", Rupert asked a tad stunned.

"But his many positive qualities 'easily' outweigh his few negative ones, don't you think?" - Henley interjected.

"How can I tell from just this one interview? - I admit that your Prince is highly likeable… gifted really, I warmed to him quickly, but my pure-blooded peers are not so forgiving. His 'social elite' interacting skills are clearly horrible. - - I mean: you've got to be kidding … a 'pot-luck dinner' coronation?"

"His subjects loved it and that's all that matters. Besides, being an uppity snob is a big disadvantage in a Prince here. - Philippe distain for his subjects cost him his crown. - Loyalty to our current sovereign has never been higher, the three-nation governing council unanimously approves of him. Do you have any idea how rare a 'subject supporting' Royal is? - - He actually believes he serves the commoners and not the other way around", Henley said with obvious pride - - "I say we are so damn lucky to have him, besides; his unique BLUE magic makes him a magical creature magnet, that will potentially bring about renewed contact with the long thought lost … Umanyar elves of the '**Woodland Realm**',"

"The Great Silvan-elves… who do you think you're kidding", she spat contemptuously. "Next you'll be telling me that vast hordes of Satyr's have just invaded: '**Bergen-Steiner**'

"How many is in a horde? - Does one satyr and three wood nymphs' count", Rupert asked softly?

"You're joking me", she snarled, as she spun around to confront his friendly and open face.

"Sorry … no female satyrs, but at least fourteen adult female Fauns of various ages and numerous younglings",

"You are lying", Tracey spat again in stunned disbelief.

"Hold-on, did you really see Faun's in the valley, my Prince?" Henley said suddenly extremely excited.

"Yes, just today in fact. There were about seven or eight adult males, all partially dressed and way in the back; I swear … I saw a pair of … **Dryads**", Rupert said to an audience of two.

"You … saw … a Dryad, one of_ '**my'** _people", Tracey said in total gob smacked surprise.

"You are part-Dryad … that's impossible", Henley said in clear disbelief.

"It's no more unlikely than the 'red-haired sidekick' to the almighty hero, becoming a Prince Royal on his own and without the '_**Golden Duo's'**_ help", Tracey said as she looked at Rupert as if seeing him for the first time and if there was any significance to be had from the way she hungrily licked her lips while doing this fresh reappraisal, only the maker of all things knew, for poor Ron was; as always, stereotypically clueless?

"Good point" Rupert said.

88**

8

8

Another intermission perhaps

How am I doing? … Give me an honest review, warts and all.

8


	11. Chapter 11

Story title: **The Prince Pro-tempore**

Chapter 11; entitled: seducing the Prince

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

**Time period**; - half way between the battle of Hogwarts_ and the no longer applicable: **epilog.**

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; (of course) **

**Definition of AU - **Wherein Hp characters don't follow cannon in their behavior. - (Do I really have to explain what Alternate Universe means … come-on)

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was script written for a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it is a-lot better English than what is seen now in '_text messages_ \- on – _Facebook or in a blog'._

_This tale is obviously thick with political overtones, for I vehemently oppose the extremes of leftism in all its forms. I also dislike Hermione for she represents those radical views in her intense distain of all things female (make-up, perfume style of dress). I am a supporter of equal opportunity for all genders (2) in the work place and politics. so like my character Ron/Rupert my knuckles as a Neanderthal only drag on the ground PART of the time. _

_The women's rights movement has made miraculous progress in the last one hundred years which has been to the benefit of all genuine females. I can't however support the men claiming to be women stealing sports records from hard working genuine females, thus making a mockery of women's sports. I cannot condone the murder of a baby girl thus dying her rights as a woman 'out of convenience' due to the lazy procrastination of the mother who couldn't be bothered with 'getting rid of **IT**' until the very moment of birth. Where her rights as an adult female trumps those of a fully developed female child that to me is premediated murder. Or those fanatics who think that a human being is **NOT** growing within them for nine months, to help their conscious cope with murder sickens me. I don't oppose abortion during the beginning months, I appose murder at the end. _

_** As there have been '__**no**__' drive-by egging of my house, can I assume the worshipers of extreme feminism have walked away from this tale … peacefully? - I genuinely feel sorry for the rare males (leftists) that marry and live with male hating feminists for they will be the only males to suffer due to the Milano sex strike, for people like me have been pushing abstinence as a means of birth control for a long-long time._

_Enuff-said _

OoOoOoOo

*Quite on the set

*Sound

*Roll film

*Action

OoOoOoOo

The following morning, the entire Schloss shook from two roaring lions, the red haired former head girl of Hogwarts: Molly Prewett/Weasley and Henley De LeClair the High chancellor to his Royal Majesty: Prince Rupert Grint Von Steiner. The subject: the love life of the prince and the entire concept of procuring for him (like a pimp) a herd of 'hired' mistresses.

Although raised in the magical world with all of its centuries 'out of date' traditions and ritualized customs. - Molly had always been opposed to treating witches as the 'property' of her spouse … of no greater value than a mere breeders for the sole benefit of a male dominated society, often nothing more than a form of marital tyranny. - In this shared view (concerning witches rights), Molly had 'at first' found the thought of Hermione hooking-up with Ron appealing, however being far too progressive in ones thinking, especially when taken to extremes – often turns and 'good idea' sour. And so by fifth year, Molly no longer approved of Granger as a match for her son.

In fact it was over this very issue and her strong opposition to the entire concept of arranged marriages (again for breeding proposes only) that the hot tempered Molly by mere chance overheard a conversation in which a rather shy boy within her house (Gryffindor) who was overheard speaking to another boy concerning his total opposition to the age-old mistreatment of witches… while being mocked non-stop for spouting such crazy ideas. This attitude of submissive witches was 'all the rave' way back in olden times, you know … back in 1972.

The only boy at Hogwarts (at that time) who saw the oppression of witches as she did, whose name was Arthur, inspired the strong-willed Prewett to break with wizarding tradition and custom to actively pursue the extra 'girl-shy' boy to the point of asking him out on dates, a complete gender role reversal (shocking). –

Arthur's friends (naturally) took the *Mickey* out on him, calling him a- **wuss** – and Pu**y whipped; when it came to his extra shyness around witches. Luckily: the more she spoke to him the more she liked his views on things: his fascination with all things Muggle; his radical ideas on marriage being 'love centric' and a equal partnership, his desire for a large family and it was these very unusual attitudes that unleashed the kind of deep love and all consuming Prewett brand of overheated desire which resulted in numerous visits to broom-cupboards from the surprisingly aggressive young witch. Arthur also wasn't the type to boast about intimate 'things' and that quality alone, only increased Molly's cravings for her 'Ducky'.

Seven children later hadn't lessoned Molly's appetite for intimacy with her Arthur, on a level that always surprised and often embarrassed Molly's grown children (thin walls at the Burrow… don't you know). Only Ronald of all her son's had 'taken to heart' Arthur's great respect for witches, although it had backfired on him in the end, when he fell for the wrong girl. While the Weasley's hot blood and appetite for fleshly pleasure that Molly had in abundance she now greatly feared had been inherited 'in particular' by her only daughter that apparently had caused her to forsake the 'helpless damsel in distress' more traditional approach to men. Preferring instead to go 'all out proactive' in regards to a bloke she fancied … a curse/blessing that only affected the witches of the Prewett bloodline.

Technically this historic argument (title bout) between Molly and Henley ended in a draw, but in actuality it ended when Percy interrupted to 'rat-out' his only sister when he had come across the girl topless with her bra laying discarded on the 'empty' deep end, of the long abandoned interior swimming-pool within the Schloss itself. It was clear to Percy that Ginerva had been the sexual aggressor in what looked like an assault. - Neville wasn't really resisting all that hard, but nor was he the one … in charge.

Molly stormed out of the office of the chancellor with the issue unsettled, fearing that her youngest child had perhaps 'unconsciously' already chosen a life-long mate. - As Ginerva behavior was remarkably similar to her own during her admittedly overly aggressive pursuit of Arthur. Prewett girls were unnaturally hot-blooded; whereas Weasley's males were drawn like a moth to the flame of a strong willed, determined women who like Neanderthal females before them … hit a potential mate on the head with a club, before dragging them back to their caves to be repeatedly ravish (history has so many things wrong … its actually sad).

Ginerva knew (since age 10) all about the birds and the bees and all the contraceptive spells, but as Molly rushed to confront her daughter she worried that she might have forgotten to teach the all important 'morning after' enchantment".

88**

**Meanwhile; that same morning**: the Lady Ashira's - Canadian magical solicitor/lawyer - attempted to file a lawsuit in a magical high court in Paris against the Principality for exiling her from the capital (a small village) and forcing her to live barbarically in sub-standard accommodations. - The three nation overseeing board responded and the 'Bern' goblins provided documentation proving Judith's original intentions and the suit was dismissed for being without merit while awarding that all legal fees incurred (35,000 euro's) which had to be paid by the penniless Ashira.

88**

**Elsewhere**: within the indoor and very spacious, combination greenhouse/arboretum of Schloss Steiner, an arboretum which was 'attached' to the north side wall of the inner keep, facing the Great Arch.

8

It was Tracey that had insisted on a tour; first thing the following morning of the empty arboretum and its twenty-two foot tall glass ceiling. The heat had not been turned on in this part of the Castle so there was a slight chill in the air. Neville had asked to come along, to get away from the over-heated (not at all private) shouting volume …'discussion', now going on between his Ginny and her Mother, over him assumedly. He felt distracted; he worried about Ginny, instinctively knowing his fate was being decided. He was physically here in the arboretum, but his mind and heart was elsewhere. Poor lovesick Neville tried to focus on the greenhouse by taking in the details, but his mind kept wandering.

The greenhouse/arboretum of the Schloss was one of two glass enclosures 'attached to the back side of the castle facing the Arch. The other separate enclosure was the still to be redone indoor swimming pool/hot tub area, where he and Ginny had been caught earlier that morning. Neville tried not to blush too strongly whenever he glanced in the direction of the pool, but he couldn't help it. Shaking his head to clear it, he brought his attention back to the main room of the arboretum where he noticed that the 'fixtures' for the overhead lighting (for example) were in place; but the spell had not yet been cast to 'illuminate' the arboretum; thus the delay in taking the tour until morning. - There were 'four'… six foot in diameter pits for large trees, as yet unplanted, with countless forty kilo bags of top soil stacked by each pit, awaiting the arrival of the saplings… and one extra deep pit; the largest of all, which had to be eight feet across and was meant for a centerpiece tree.

Tracey was all smiles as she looked around the large open area, "Oh … this will be prefect!" she declared as she examined minutely the center pit. "Mum will love it here"

"Mum?" Neville asked.

"How much can I tell him", Tracey asked Rupert while pointing at Neville?

"You can tell my future brother in-law, as much as you deem prudent?" Rupert replied casually with a knowing lopsided grin on his face.

"Brother-in-law?" - Neville stuttered nervously

"Oh yes, my twenty-three year old sister, hasn't behaved the least bit embarrassed about being caught-out 'shamelessly topless' in the 'empty' Schloss indoor swimming pool with you". Rupert said with an amused chuckle. "In fact Tweaky tells me that when my outraged Mum first confronted her about it; Ginny's reply was … in my view, very telling".

"What did she say?" Tracey asked feeling extremely flattered to be included in a family discussion.

"Ginny said: Honestly Mum … I'm old enough to know that my top has to come off if I'm going to give you grandchildren in the next calendar year!" Rupert said while looking hard at Neville to judge his reaction.

"I proposed before we came here … but she wanted time to think about it…" Neville mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"I'm just guessing you understand, but I think from what she told my Mum, she has made-up her mind about you", Rupert said softly, "Congratulation … I think you're now engaged",

"But … the heated argument? - Your Mum must not like me?" Neville asked worried.

"Logistics", Tracey interjected softly.

"Pardon", Rupert asked?

"When my elder sister got engaged to be married, for she suffers from 'toxic femininity' as I do. My big-sis had loads of 'heated discussion' with our mother, over the logistics: setting a date, the caterer, reception location, number of guests, number of brides maids… these 'discussions' were endless. There are always battles to be fought, battles for dominance, between a bride and her mother."

"She has a point Nev", Rupert pointed out, "as I recall, Fleur and my mum had huge arguments over whether or not to hold her wedding to Bill at the Burrow or at the Delacour estate in Normandy".

"Don't I have any say in any of this?" Neville asked weakly.

"Oh I sure you will be consulted from time to time, but in the long run…" Tracey began.

"… It will be better for you, to just stay out of her way", Rupert said automatically finishing her sentence.

And then there were three stunned people in the arboretum, Neville due to his newly engaged status, and Tracey and Rupert who now openly stared into each other's eyes, instinctively knowing the significance of the connection of finishing each other's sentences. Neither was embarrassed at the realization, it was more of a feeling of extra-strong attraction.

"Okay … okay. The groom is the last to know… I get it!" - Neville said nervously, "I should have guessed that she thought I was special when I became her plus one to the coronation. But enough about me, let's change the subject… okay. - This combination greenhouse/arboretum is larger and better laid out than many indoor conservatories I have visited. There are cobble stone walking trails and these five pits and tall ceilings are perfect for bring the outdoors indoors. I assume you are planning a flower garden, just beyond the double glass doors?"

"In the attached greenhouse …yes, that's the plan. There will be countless flowers and plants put into the ground around the centerpiece tree. My great aunt Victoria took great pride in her conservatory and garden: both inside and out-of-doors, but lacked the gold in recent years to keep it up", Rupert explained. "It is my intention to bring the 'Royal Palace' back up to her high standard."

"Do you think you could turn on the heat in here, I'm freezing", Tracey asked.

"Of course", Rupert replied, as his hands began to glow blue, a moment later, the air molecules in the indoor arboretum were heated up to 25 degrees Celsius (77 Fahrenheit).

"Thank-you", Tracey said gratefully

"Tweaky?" Rupert called out.

"Yes master" the elf replied while popping into view

"Have the heat turned on in here, please".

"Water and lights too?" Tweaky asked Tracey directly, which was most usual for a house elf, which normally only spoke directly to its master … or his Lady.

"Yes… please", Tracey replied sweetly

"Ms. Davis, if I may be so bold, does your mother have a conservatory attached to her house back home, which would make you think she would love this place, if she saw it?" Neville asked politely causing Tracey to finally break eye contact with Rupert.

"Oh, my mother, little sister and I don't have a home anymore, not back in England, anyway - it was burned down by former Death Eaters in reprisal for me fighting with Potter at the last battle of our civil-war. My father perished in that fire with my Mother and little sister seriously wounded. The 'neo-DE' as they call themselves now, are similar in many ways, to the terrorist Muggle 'neo-Nazis' in Germany today".

"Then you really did come to Bergen-Steiner for a mulligan?" Rupert said sadly.

"Yes all my families' worldly goods that we could salvage from the fire, every Knut we own, all shrunken down to fit in my single tiny suitcase. Legal immigrants we are …properly vented and ready for another go at finding happiness".

"Then you are most welcome", Rupert replied with an extra-warm, soft smile that gave lie to his casual tone of voice.

"How welcome, may I ask… enough perhaps for me to ask a huge favor", Tracey said with a desperate edge to her request?

"How may I serve you", Rupert replied with such dripping sincerity; that even Neville noticed.

"You mentioned … last evening, that you had seen with your own eyes, a pair of Dryads" Tracey said nervously.

"Yes, Neville did too", Rupert replied with a grin as his eyes once again totally focused on Tracey' eyes, to the exclusion of everything else. Part of him wanted to back-off, slow down; love at first sight was a myth, but on the other hand; he could not deny this overwhelming attraction, this overpowering urge to protect and provide. Two things Granger never wanted him to do for her.

'_Slow down Ronnie_' he said to himself: '_don't make a ruddy fool of your-self… again. Snakes don't fancy Gryffin__**d**__**ork**__**'s.'**_\- - - Completely unaware, that a similar line of thought was rushing through Tracey's mind at the same time.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for an introduction … to the Dryads' … I mean. My mother is a full Dryad turned mortal with (as I pointed out earlier) my two sisters half-blood Dryad's …like me. Anyway: Big married sis was living with her husband and that just left the four of us at home when the DE attack came, with Mum and little sis both seriously injured in the fire. No Healer in England has seen a Dryad in three centuries or more, and a Muggle tree surgeon wouldn't be able to help me", Tracey said as she rapidly began to tear-up.

"How serious are the injuries?" Rupert softly inquired

"Above third degree"

"Where are they?" he asked

"They are under a time suspension hex, I have them with me"

"Want to tag along Nev?" Rupert said casually a he began to walk out of the arboretum area

88

"Das wirs nicht notig sein" ('that will not be necessary'_ in English) a disembodied voice said from all directions.

An instant later, Ron/Rupert's hands glowed dark blue, while Tracey and Neville wands were out and scanning the room.

"Hast du dem Anfuhrer des romischen … (did you tell the leader of the roman) … Faun's that your door is always open to us?" –the sentence had started out in old German but half way through had changed into heavily accented English. "You cannot reasonably expect to bring visitors into your Schloss arboretum, without perking our interest. And then to hear a mortal claim kinship with us… remarkable and most rare",

"Forgive for asking Milady but are you physically here, or are you merely projecting your voice" Rupert asked as a loud pop was heard and a furious Tweaky appeared, crouched down in a combat stance, appeared directly in front of her master and facing towards a unknown potential threat.

"We are here"

"Can you make yourself visible please, so we can see to whom we are speaking", Tracey said with Neville nodding in agreement

Not five heartbeats later a very worried Ginny apparated into the arboretum, wand out, within mere inches of the front her startled Neville in a clearly protective stance. - - Total silence dominated the room for a solid minute as everyone tensely waited for the other shoe to drop … And then: the two dryads from the other day slowly materialized in the room on the far side (from the others) of the centerpiece tree pit. - Tracey's facial expression of amazement was indescribable as she instinctively lowered her wand.

"She ist part-dryad meine-schwester (sister), ich kann es spuren (I can sense it)", one dryad said to the other, speaking old German with a very heavy accent.

"Ja; ich kann es spuren (Yes, I can sense it too) was the reply""

Instinctively: Tracey dropped to one knee and bowed. "Great one", she said to the female humanoid shaped; walking tree, "My giver of life is sorely wounded and I seek aid"

"We sense our sister's pain", one dryad said while switching back into English as a courtesy. "But our residence is too new to provide the summer-like conditions required to heal. It would be far better if they were planted here, within this arboretum." Their heavily German mannered English losing the accent the more they spoke

Tracey spun around to face Rupert, her desperate plea unspoken.

Touched, beyond words to describe, Rupert simply said … "yes"

"It is a wise mortal that does not deny his life mates request and fitting that he offers comfort and shelter to his newest relatives", one of the Dryads said

"It is too soon to speak of such things; my sister", one dryad said to the other.

"But her connection to him: sister, will even more closely connect us dryads to the Royal house of 'Bergen Steiner'."

"That is yet to come; your time sense is confused; sister"

"You mean they have not bedded … yet?"

"The attraction and desire to do so are there; sister, the urge has just not been acted upon!"

Now it was Neville and Ginny who blushed as they stared at two spellbound people looking with such desperate longing at each other.

"Who is she?" Ginny growled as she saw with her own eyes, her brothers overwhelming attraction to a stranger.

"Tracey Darerca Davis, one of the few Slytherin's that fought on our side during the Hogwarts battle, seven years ago", Neville replied automatically.

"And you know this how?" - Ginny asked as the trademarked Weasley jealousy kicked in.

"I remember the names of everyone who fought with us and those that died doing it. I was best man at Greg Goyle's weeding to Pansy and godfather to Daphne's first child with Michael Murphy; a Hufflepuff alumni of the Hogwarts class of 94", Neville explained as he watched Tracey move slowly and irresistibly over to Rupert/Ron; like hot metal drawn to a blue glowing magnet. He could easily imagine the invisible lay-lines of attraction drawing them together.

"Half-kin sister, before you claim our Prince, we need to plant your mother and little sister here. I think your mother should be in the center and your little sister in one corner with the most sunlight".

"Yes … of course", Tracey said as she shook her head to clear it of lustful thoughts. She didn't believe in the 'love at first sight' rubbish anymore than any other Slytherin did, only Gryffin**dork's** were that gullible and yet no other explanation fit… unless you believed in destiny … which everyone with a brain knew was pure bullocks.

So mere inches short of a full body collision, Tracey abruptly spun about in the futile hope of regaining control of her rapidly beating heart and composure; but it was a pointless attempt for her body would not be denied; for as she gathered her thoughts to reply to the dryads she instinctively 'backed into' Rupert who in response pushed slightly forward, instinctively pushing his semi-hard manhood into the butt-crack of her dress covered behind, thus confirming in both of their minds the strong attraction the dryads had alluded too.

"Gracious Sire may we too ask a boon", one of the dryads said…

_(Authors comments): hey … don't get mad at the story teller, Dryads are physically far more identical than Rupert's twin siblings were on their most infuriating days, so is ruddy impossible to tell them apart._

"… We too have saplings too young to be planted in a gully so close to the onslaught of winter", one of the dryads said, (which one … who knows)

"How many?"

"Half dozen" the same dryad replied meekly

"Bring them here and nurture them and the injured Davis family, I will have 2x2 foot clay pots brought in here until spring, when they can be 'transplanted safely' to your new home among the Faun's,"

"Tweaky would you please see to that," Rupert asked ever so politely

"How can we ever …"

"… show tolerance to human kind who will want to seek you out and openly stare at you in 'aw' like they do so often with Potter", Rupert replied.

"And who is this Potter?" a dryad asked in a puzzled tone

And the humans smiled.

8

Over the course of the next thirty minutes; Tracey's sister and mother were carefully returned to full size having been 'inside' in what appeared to be a leather cigar case, using spells that Rupert didn't remember being taught at Hogwarts. Both women were clearly badly burned and it took the Magic of the dryads to transform the two half-humans into small trees that were carefully put into the ground. Neville took the opportunity to hex the overhead glass to concentrate the suns 'healing rays' directly onto both plants. – Rupert (nearby) watched all this utterly gob-smacked as he openly wondered: _what in bloody-hell was taught during the two years of the N.E.W.T.'s level at Hogwarts that I had missed, while doing 'Trades'_

With that done it was at this point that the Prince was called forward where both he and Neville were invited to touch the soil. - Neville's as a gifted child of 'Mother Nature', hands glowed green as he concentrated on an accelerated growth spell. - - The same kind of spell he had once used on several vines (in clay pots) to climb an outside castle wall to reach the highest level of the Gryffindor girls dorm to woo an American witch who later broke his heart. (*)

Rupert hands on the other hand glowed; bright Royal Blue, as he channeled his connection to the land as sovereign, into the rich top soil mixed with water from a hose. -The young sapling, Tracey's sister, responded the quickest and best, popping up to seven feet in just a few minutes; with a knot hole at eye level that very much resembled a sleeping Childs face. The mother took much longer for the resulting tree was much taller and older, reaching-up to eleven feet or more. It too had what appeared to be a sleeping face of an adult woman imprinted into the bark. The trunk of the center point tree was thrice as thick as its younger counterpart and Rupert poured more and more of his magic into the soil, for this tree showed far more signs of damage. Urged to withdraw Rupert pressed on as the mother-tree began to show signs of rapid healing.

Tracey by 'brute-force' pulled an exhausted Rupert away and naturally when the connection was loss … the Prince passed-out.

By the time Rupert regained consciousness; **six** 'two foot tall clay pots which were some thirty inches in diameter had been filled with soil and planted with dryad saplings. The temperature in the arboretum was still a toasty 25 degrees Celsius (77 Fahrenheit) as a striped to the waist Neville sweating profusely from his labors, he could be seen gently tending to his charges under the watchful eyes of the two dryads and his very proud fiancée … Ginny.

Rupert's first words to Tracey who was holding him in her lap gently (aw cute) after opening his eyes was: "how is your mother?" He could see the younger tree, covered in healthy green leaves a few feet away, with only a 'here and there' burnt mark upon its slender trunk. - The mother tree looked far worse for wear, with numerous burn marks identifiable by a slimy green ooze paste smeared like an ointment on an open wound (by Neville) under the direction of the dryads'. The mother tree leaves were somewhat wilted, but still a healthy green.

As if in response to the sound of Rupert's voice, the fully grown 'mother tree' slowly opened its eyes and beheld her daughter tenderly holding a red-headed male while looking down at him with unblemished adoration. - When the tree spoke, it was a deep husky voice, although clearly weak and in pain. - "Young lady" mother said sternly: "Let go of that young man before you crush him to death".

_Rupert would later learn Tracey's mother proper name: Hazel, but to him she would always be 'mother'. Tracey's little sister was named: Ash._

Tracey bounced to her feet, rushed over and tried to bear-hug her mother's trunk, sobbing in joy the entire time - - naturally; it took some time for 'mother' to reassure Tracey that she was still among the living. Meanwhile Neville and Ginny helped Rupert back-up onto unsteady feet. Placing one arm of the weakened Prince over Neville's strong supporting shoulders the three began to head back (slowly) to the east wing, when suddenly a dryad appeared before them.

"We are in your debt; Sire"

"No my lady, I am in yours, it was dryad magic that brought Ash and 'mother' back from near death, and for that service alone, you have my undying gratude".

"We understand better than you know, for nothing is more ingratiating into a young human female's fancy, than saving her much adored mother's life"

"I didn't do it to impress, nor did I do it alone…" Rupert protested pointing at Neville.

"With deliberate forethought … no, perhaps not - but the end results will be the same".

"Keep an eye on them please", Rupert added weakly

"For you?"

"For both your people and mine, Ms. Davis has a foot in two very different worlds, three actually if you take into account the Muggles … giving her a unique prospective and a 'out of the box' way of thinking that I for one, would hate to lose. Call me if more of my sovereign magic is needed", Rupert said has he half walked and was half carried back to the east wing where he sat silent, barely awake; as his sister and future brother in law, 'somewhat accurately' related what had just happened in the Arboretum. Great aunt Victoria became so excited by the thought of real dryads camping-out, so to speak; in her conservatory, that a sedative was required to get her to rest instead of rushing down to see this miracle with her own eyes.

One last thought plagued Rupert as much later that same afternoon as he made his way toward his far more 'roughed-in' corner of the west wing. He felt very tired (drained) and more than a-bit hungry when he called out: "Tweaky".

"Yes master", the elf joyfully replied as she popped into view

"Is Ms. Davis still in the Arboretum?"

"No master"

"Where did she go, does she have a place to stay that's nearby?" Rupert asked sounding worried.

"The Henley wizard, gets hers staying in masters old flat in de village last night, but lady not comfortable there; too much of married lover's stuff left behind".

"Then where is she, all three 'bed-n-breakfast' places are still mostly full, with the hotel not even started yet?" Rupert said as he approached his drafty corner of the west wing. - Most of our visitors will be leavening sometime today, but won't be gone for hours yet. You didn't put her up in a tent in the back lawn or in the railroad director's office …did you?

"Many outsiders be leaving yesterday and today that be true, But she was getting sleepy-face and Tweaky did 'offer' de-office and a tent, but she says … "no, best to speed things along", the loyal house elf said as they approached his corner, which was warmly lit with soft music playing in the background.

"What did you do?" Rupert asked as the pieces began to fall into place.

"Made me get bigger bed from townhouse …she did, says old one too narrow"

"TWEAKY" Rupert shouted. A moment later the thick plastic painter's 'drop cloth doorway' was flung aside and a deeply concerned Tracey abruptly came into view, saying: "Well it took you long enough."

"I'm sorry no one told me they had settled you in here", Rupert said in way of an apology although his heart took wing just at the sight of her. - Not knowing that Tracey's heart was beating just as fast as his was, as both felt a pull on them, drawing them closer.

8* … **aside begins - Tracey POV**

Having rested a-bit more than 'her' Prince who had been caught-up into an impromptu celebration of Ginny and Neville's engagement (She had asked Tweaky). Tracey had a-tad more time to sort-out how she felt about everything that had happened to her, during the last twenty-four hours. She had come here to become Bergen-Steiner's royal social director; organize galas and state dinners and finally: to take some of the social rough edges off a surprisingly outgoing Royal. - Henley had also offered her the post of mistress/bed warmer but Tracey had dismissed the idea (at first) as being impractical. Snakes and Dorks don't mix.

Tracey had fully expected to be confronted with the Potter sidekick, the same uncultured, outgoing, urban bumpkin that she had know from their Hogwarts days, but instead she had found a hospitable prince, (her prince now) that had changed everything.- Rupert had made her feel accepted and welcomed. And on a personal level she had experienced an extremely high and unexpected level of physical attraction that surpassed anything she had felt before, while dating other snakes.

All thought of going 'slow and careful' where banished the moment he entered his bare minimum office: Her mother had once warned Tracey about dryads and 'mortal' true love, and how additive it would be for a dryad …saying in-part: 'It don't mean a thing if it ain't' got that ZING'. A abrupt feeling of adore that hits a girl like a two-by-four in the face… an irresistible draw that only happens once in life. Being a 'snake' by training, Tracey had used all of her skills as a master Occlumist to clear her mind of overheated emotions and force herself to look at her situation rationally.

After a full hour of pure logical examination of all sides of this issue and every conceivable viewpoint … Tracey had calmly decided that she needed to … '_shag Rupert's brains out'_. She was instantly reminded of Henley's plan to acquire a number of discrete lovers/mistresses for the Prince to offset a most likely 'arrogant and seriously frigid', noble-born spouse that Rupert would be forced to marry … so Tracey at first didn't think the bed-warmer notion really apply to her. However: after saving her family, Tracey reconsidered her out of hand rejection of the idea and was now …instead, was bound and determined to be first in queue to share Rupert's bed. - For she always made her own decisions about really important things, as would any other strong willed, 'independent thinking', toxically maternal … determined witch

8* … **aside ends**

"I beg your pardon, Henley didn't settle me here, I asked Tweaky to bring me here, as we still have much to discuss. Right from the off: I don't live in tents, your living arrangements are appalling, your flat is decorated like cheap whore-house, your 'uber-rich' married former lover has atrocious tastes; so you are well rid of her. You should …I think, turn over that two bedroom flat in the village to your brother Percival as Henley has expressed to me his strong desire to hire your brother away from the British Ministry".

"Good to hear, I had hoped that Henley would take my suggestion", Rupert said with a soft satisfied smile.

"But will your brother accept the posting. As the heroic Scarlet Pimpernel, most people back home think he is a shoe-in to be magical England's next Minister of Magic" Tracey said in a matter of fact tone.

"I did too; to tell the truth, but I have been reliably informed that Kingsley has someone else in mind for his replacement", Rupert said with just a tad of bitterness.

"Granger", Tracey snarled

"Well it's Granger-Potter actually; but yes, she and Kingsley are now convinced that Percy is un-electable"

"Sleeping her way to the top spot, like the stereotypical political slag that she is. - Bravo Granger, sex as a tool of advancement is such a cunning … Slytherin move", Tracey said with reluctant admiration.

"Yes, but sometimes the price of political ambition takes more than just a brilliant intellect. A talent is required, the ability to talk a baby to eagerly 'give up' its lollypop", Rupert said sadly. "I read somewhere that: "Some are born great (like Harry) some by hard work and sweat, achieve greatness (Hermione I assumed) and some have greatness thrust upon them".

"You", Tracey asked trying not to giggle?

"Back at Hogwarts, I use to wonder why Harry complained so much about being forced to become the Hero … for the prophecy was right, he was born to it. - Hermione has always been all-about her career, so ending up Minister makes sense too. - But me … I was content to live my life as a simple shopkeeper, a real good one (I hope), always doing my best to make each and every customer … happy with their purchase".

"You are so wrong it hurts" Tracey countered strongly; "I agree with Henley, you are just looking at this situation incorrectly. Bergen-Steiner is just a much bigger shop for you to run, with me, Henley and Percy just shop assistants. You as shopkeeper set the tone for customer interaction, with the citizens here, your most loyal clientele. Your subjects know instinctively that you won't cheat them or give them inferior product. I see destiny's hand in this"

"You have also, just worn yourself-out in my service by giving your all, to save my mother and sister and that speaks highly of your character as Sovereign", Tracey continued.

"Don't except me to buy into this rubbish…" Rupert began with a half-smile.

"You do have self-worth issues, no denying that, but you don't put yourself down half as often as you did at Hogwarts. Where I watched you kick yourself 'more often' than the twins did. - You had to have seen (as we all did) how Granger chased after Potter, hung on his every word and yet you never connected the dots. – People called you a dimwitted fool for thinking that you had a chance to compete with the 'boy who lived' for a bird that worshiped the ground Potter walked on. It was only after the break-up of the golden trio at the end of fifth year, which was when things finally changed for you. Becoming a successful shopkeeper after the war; without the_ **Duo's** _help, went a long way to jump-start your self-confidence".

"But fate wasn't completely done with you …was it", Tracey asked? "As destiny intervened in your life when: '_greatness was thrust upon you_' and you became '_Prince pro-tempore_'. I've done my research; you were the right wizard in the right place at the right time. This is, my Prince … your calling. All you need now Majesty, is frequent positive strokes to your ego … intimate strokes of the sort that you'll never get from any radical dominatrix like feminist or the super arrogant and self serving b-witches of Europe's magical nobility"

"So you do agree with Henley, that these intimate strokes to my ego can only come from a discreet mistress/lover"

"Yes, I do, and as a fully earned and carnally appropriate reward is already due you, from me … for saving my family …"

"… Henley procured you to be …" Rupert said horrified, while taking a step back

"He procured nothing, her offer me two jobs and I'm taking both … as a volunteer", Tracey said in a deep husky tone.

"You don't have to …"

"True enough, but I want to … bed you"

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything; the budge in the front of your trousers says it all. Really Ronnie, stop acting all noble and accept what a horny snake is offering you", Tracey said as they closed the distance between them. Rupert only moved to embrace and deeply kiss the witch that melted into his arms.

"Tweaky", Tracey said between ever increasingly passionate kisses. "Your master and I do not want to be disturbed for any reason until tomorrow, mid-morning"

"Shall I bring here, both brunch and a late dinner … Princess?"

"Yes Tweaky" … Tracey said absentmindedly as she was too busy undressing 'her' Ronnie to take note of what she had been called. It wasn't until hours later, after a wonderful dinner mixed with get-to-know-you conversation and a very intimate form of desert (that I refuse to describe here) before Tracey abruptly sat up in bed next to her equally naked prince and said: "Did Tweaky just call me Princess?"

"Yes luv, she did. I told you… didn't I? - That my Tweaky is without doubt the smartest house-elf in the entire world".

88

(*) _AN – notes: a blatant plug for another AU story of mine. Sorry: but no details to be found here_.

8

Considering one more chapter to go before end credits roll

8

*Cut

*Print

*Check the gate

8

8

8


	12. Chapter 12

Story title: **The Prince Pro-tempore**

Chapter 12; entitled: the following day

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

**Time period**; - half way between the battle of Hogwarts_ and the no longer applicable: **epilog.**

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; (of course) **

**Definition of AU - **Wherein Hp characters don't follow cannon in their behavior. - (Do I really have to explain what Alternate Universe means … come-on)

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was script written for a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it is a-lot better English than what is seen now in '_text messages_ \- on – _Facebook or in a blog'._

_** Does anyone remember a time when disagreeing with the current Leftist dogma wasn't responded to with foul language, personal insults, racial slurs, physical violence and unbridled hate centered around a red, silly ball cap? I miss the days when people use to discuss topics and listen … actually listen to the other side. - Different generation … I suppose. _

OoOoOoO

***Post-production, retakes begin…**

***Lights**

***Sound **

***Roll film**

***Action**

OoOoOoOo

8

8

Rupert awoke the next morning on the receiving end of oral sex, not a bad way to open one's eyes… actually. That Tracey's' gratitude for saving her mother and sister had translated into a surprising amount of aggressive 'intimacy', which had come as quite a surprise to Rupert. - His history with women had been a series of herculean efforts just to semi-steal a single kiss. Even his former married lover was 'high-maintenance' when it came to 'wooing' in word and deed, resisting until the last moment, making him constantly worry of being accused of assault. And this was all before he had become Prince pro-tempore.

The previous night had been a competition of sorts for Rupert, after months of being celebrate and all the stress he had been under since becoming 'pro-tempore', to have a woman in his arms again, a 'toxically feminine' female that reveled in her sensually rather than rejecting it … was a enjoyable change and inspired his desires while feeding her insatiable hunger all the more. – Rupert had never before encountered an aggressive bed-mate; he was instead, far more accustomed to working extra hard for romantic crumbs, ever so reluctantly given.

He considered himself to be a giving lover, motivated to go above and beyond the call, to provide maximum pleasure to a willing bunk-mate. Judith obviously didn't count as she didn't fancy men. - His problem so far had been the women he was attracted too. Married women that wanted to take pleasure while giving next to nothing, or witches who wanted to dominate: beat-down and manipulate him like a much abused, loyal dog.

Three times last night he had done everything he could 'think of' to drive his Slytherin bed-mate right up the walls. But Tracey refused to just lie there passively taking all he could give, instead she responded in kind, all but literally devouring him. This was a totally new experience for him …the literal polar opposite in attitude to the bookworm, who had repeatedly accused him of being intellectually and socially inferior to her. And most recently; in desperate need of mental help.

Rupert could not understand those selfish males that expected oral sex but found the mere thought of going down on a witch … disgusting. **Fools** \- In Rupert's very limited experience with witches, giving oral sex was the best way to maximize Tracey's pleasure and hopefully inspire her to come back for more. Desperate for intimacy; Rupert did something to Tracey that no Slytherin girl had experienced before, going to bed with a man that was more interested in serving her pleasure than his own. Just the thought of Draco being less than totally selfish in bed was … hilarious.

Tracey Davis was a little disappointed in her new bed-mate/lover … not sexually of course, but in putting himself last, behind everyone else. Of the gold he had received from Judith, not counting the 50mil in Bern, more than half of his newly acquired wealth as 'prince pro-tempore' had been used to pay-off the debts of his Great Aunt and Uncle as well as his parents, both personal and property (the Burrow) … as well as set-up a grub-stake fund for his other surviving siblings. Henley had told her all that and yet, she still had difficulty accepting the truth that the trio's clown was that giving …without expecting anything in return.

As she watched him get-out of bed, Tracey took in her surroundings once again and sighed. Painter's drop cloths for walls, second-hand or often repaired furniture in four roughly divided rooms with raw plywood floors covered in indoor/outdoor carpeting; wasn't what she had expected for 'one of' the soon to be riches monarch's in Europe. – The Schloss itself, the Royal Palace of Bergen-Steiner was a drafty, empty shell and Rupert had given-up the only livable section to Erwin and Victoria, his great aunt and uncle. - Gryffin**dork**'s … are strange beasts, and she really had quite a job ahead of her. At this point a voice was heard, just outside the plastic drop-cloths.

"Is Mistress and Master ready for breakfast?" Tweaky asked while peeking in, again looking solely in Tracey's direction

"Allow my Lady to dress Tweaky, and then …yes", Rupert said over his shoulder

"Master, the Chancellor begs an audience, pressing matters of state … he says", Tweaky said finally looking at her master.

"It always is with him", Rupert replied with a resigned half-chuckle.

"What shall I tell him?" Tweaky asked.

"Inform De LeClair that The Prince needs to eat, and only after that is done will he be-free for state business", Tracey said

"Yes my Princess", Tweaky replied

"Tweaky", Tracey called before the house-elf could pop away. "I am not a princess; at best I will be a paramour to a royal, a courtesan."

"Tweaky did not misspeak great-one", the house-elf said with an elaborate bow before with a snap of her tiny fingers … disappearing.

"Why don't you 'hold off' on claiming any formal title until we get to know each other better?" Rupert said as he pulled on his trousers.

"You need a noble"

"The country wants a noble, whereas I do not … for the time being, I will gladly accept an extra close friend and advisor … with benefits", Rupert replied with his trademark lop-sided grin.

"You are only saying this to get … more benefits"

"That's not entirely untrue" Rupert said with a gleeful look

"There is a quick way to settle this", Tracey said as she confiscated Rupert's shirt from the other day (to cover her otherwise naked body) and walking over to her sole suitcase that Tweaky had sneaked into the bedroom while they had … (slept?) opening it; she unscrewed a small tin with air holes punched in the top and said: "Timmy … Sally come forth". A moment later two house-elves wearing spotlessly clean dish towels appeared and instantly took a knee.

"Yes Princess", they said in unison; much to Tracey's gob smacked astonishment.

"Remember luv, hose-elves know things that we… do not!" Rupert said laughing softly.

"Destiny", she asked her-self, more than half stunned?

"Or a curse, for you", he replied. "At this point who can say? - But until we 'both' decide on our suitability for one another. Let's keep titles at arm's length… okay?"

"And here I was looking forward to being a royal paramour"

"And I thought my fate was to be an overlooked shopkeeper", Rupert said with another resigned chuckle.

"Timmy; next to the office on the first floor you will find an entire skid-load of dry-wall sheets", Tracey commanded. "With the building materials you find there; implement '**Phase One**'. Take what you need to put insulated walls around the 'plastic enclosed' rooms that I indicated the other day … and add 'as planed' several more up here, I want baseboard heat in all rooms (up here) meaning: a intimate sized formal dining room, a sitting room/lounge and book-shelved 'study', added that to what is already in the west wing. - Sally; dig-out my furniture, books, throw-rugs and oil lamps. Place them as you deem fit to make this temporary space, more …livable"

"Yes princess", the two said in unison before with a pop, disappearing.

"I was unaware that rearranging my living space was a-part of being a social director/elite pure-blood snob … handler", Rupert said sounding amused

"It isn't, but even a lowly consort like me, can expect to be comfortable. All the Muggles are gone; thank the Lord, so now we magical's can finally do something about this drafty, run-down Schloss. As the head of your harem I am expected to …" she began only to be interrupted.

"… harem … me? - You're mental, you-are!" Rupert said with a snort.

"Right-then, as your prime paramour it is my duty to make sure that you avoid embarrassment by not having a proper place to receive those wishing a 'private' royal audience … like with Henley just now".

Rupert opened his mouth to say something less than polite, thought better about it and abruptly shut his gob. An awkward silence followed as he tried to think of 'Princely way' to tell the young woman he had just slept with to: butt-out. - - He was just finishing the buttoning of his trousers when he heard an unsteady voice behind him ask; "Rupert … your back … the scares, when did that happen?"

"Which scares", he replied. – "The one on my shoulder happened when I splinched my-self, while escaping the DE occupied Ministry. The wide ones are from my encounter with the engorged brain…"

"No…no, you were clearly …flogged" She said.

"Oh yes … that's right", Rupert said with a sad smile, "and I believe you were there when it happened. It was during our fifth year right after my twin brother's spectacular exit. I was caught setting off fireworks as part of a diversion…" he said before he had abruptly realized that he had 'perhaps' said too much.

"The twins exit was a diversion … for what?" Tracey said all excited.

"It seemed vitally important at the time; Merlin knows I paid a heavy price for it. But in the end, my sacrifice like a lot of other things I did during the war, didn't amount to much", Rupert said.

"Thank-you, I remember now. You were 'publicly flogged' at the Hogwarts whipping post, with the entire school looking on. You jerked violently at each blow, but you never cried-out. It was the bravest thing I had ever seen a Gryffin**dork** do. That incident made me and Daphne start to reconsider our entire position on the whole 'Potter thingy'."

"I did that?" Rupert asked, sounding gob smacked.

"Draco boasted loudly about what he did to you and your 'raggy clothes' while you were still bound to the post. That he attacked someone who couldn't fight back was a dishonorable act and all pure-blood Slytherin's knew it", Tracey said. "Pansy and Greg didn't take an active part in that atrocity, but they did watch it happen. - - In fact the cruelty of Umbridge's blood quill that term and publicly whipping you, was the beginning of the 'decline' of the DE wantabe's influence in the Snake-house. - It was your beating and how bravely you took it … that for the first time made 'some of us', including Greg, to seriously consider fighting with Potter at the siege of Hogwarts".

"All I did was take a beating, like my dad did to protect my Mum"

"So it's a tradition in your family … huh?" – Tracey said smiling. "Did you do it for a girl too… oh Sweet Merlin on a bike, please tell me you didn't waste that bit of bravery on that man hating Feminist … Granger?"

"It wasn't JUST for the sake of Potter's - stalker, but she indirectly benefitted. The Hogwarts resistance movement was threaten with exposure at that point, with my beating… I had hoped, avoiding that outcome", Rupert said sounding a-tad embarrassed.

"And you still insist that what you did as a part of the Golden trio was inconsequential" Tracey said with knowing snort.

"What about Neville Longbottom and all the abuse he endured under Alecto and Amycus Carrow? - He suffered a-lot more than I did with a single whipping, especially when the 'Cruciatus Curse' became the standard form of punishment at Hogwarts"

8

*** **Authors blatant plug**: _I wanted to wait for the end of the chapter …but I'm weak. I am a huge RON fan (just saying), but the whipping incident mentioned above came/burrowed from another 'Ron centric' story that I highly recommend… it's called: 'Lions Breed True, by notsing' Id # 2480660. I cannot praise this Ron centric story and its sole outtake, strongly enough_ ***

8

"I think that Neville was inspired to take his abuse without flinching by what he saw you take during fifth year … leading the resistance during your absence was his fate as the alternate 'child of destiny' to Potter. - Daphne and I watched from the side-lines as the botanist stood up to Tom Riddle … and that was bonkers brave".

"I couldn't agree more", Rupert said in a semi-whisper, feeling immensely proud of his old school dorm-mate, friend and future brother-in-law.

"I personally believe that Clotho, Lahkesis and Atropos have to understand gratitude, especially when fate is so-boldly embraced as we did by standing tall with Potter. - - He and Granger hogged most of the glory … naturally, with Granger closer to becoming Minister of Magic than ever before. Glory/fame is the Granger-Potter's reward, and I hope they both choke on it, as they have both been major 'butts' since the war"; Tracey sneered.

"Potter is just henpecked and she loves to dominate him … that's all", Rupert said weakly in defense of his old friend

"As for your sister, she found a more earthly hero to adore in the botanist. Longbottom is her reward as she is his, for sometimes romantic life-long LOVE is the best remuneration destiny can provide. I hope for that kind of remuneration myself … actually", - Tracey said in a calculating way to Rupert's mutilated back. "My Mum (the dryad) always said: 'the three sisters of fate help the most, those that make a stand on the right side of history'. And we did, my prince … we did".

And with unexpectedly a loud pop, Tweaky returned, saying: "your house-elves are straining at the bit to start re-making the royal quarters into something a-lot more suitable; my Princess. - Breakfast is ready to be served in the first floor office; I took the liberty of transferring it there, so that Timmy and Sally can begin work up here. The three of us decided to invite the very anxious Chancellor (Henley De LeClair) to join my two Royals for breakfast as he is all but bursting with barely contained news".

"Is he now", Tracey said with an amused snort.

"The office, isn't really suitable for a meal … it's small …roughed in … plastic walls", Rupert began while smiling warmly at Tracey as she quickly dressed in jeans, sandals and a clearly old and worn-thin 'Slytherin Quidditch' alumni sweatshirt-hoodie of lime green with silver trim. The prince couldn't help but envy her 'semi-grungy' look, knowing that he wasn't allowed anymore the right to be so informal in appearance.

"Timmy has put up and 'mudded' several bits of dry walls in the now expanded into 'two' rooms at the old office site. The office itself is not all that much different in size; however Sally hexed the folding table/desk and chairs into solid oak and did the same for the larger conference and temporary 'Throne Room', where breakfast will soon be served to my royal's". Tweaky said proudly.

"Throne room", Rupert said with clear surprise.

"Temporary 'Throne Room', you'll need that, until the first floor is properly renovated" Tracey interjected as she fussed over the way 'her' prince was dressed, straightening his tie, pulling a smidgen of lint off of his waistcoat.

88

8

Henley kept looking around the modest sized 'roughed in' conference room, taking particular note of the two chairs on a raised platform at the far end of the room. Neither was higher than the other and seeing this, two words popped into his mind … '_duel monarchy_'. - He shook his head to clear his mind of such nonsense and smiled; for the room he was in at that moment, enjoying breakfast - hadn't existed the last time he had gone home.

He had swung-by Rupert's flat in the village first thing that morning, to learn from Ms. Davis, how it had gone in the arboretum yesterday, only to find the Prince's brother and his wife Audrey with their wands in open view, magically stripping the two bedroom flat of all of the 'gaudy décor' of Rupert's former married lover. When Henley pointed out the illegality of using wands where a Muggle could see, Percy pointed at a hand written note on-top of his luggage by the front door.

Picking up the note, Henley read and smiled as he took in the Prince's obvious joy that his brother had accepted the dual post of Master of Heraldry and Foreign affairs Director for Bergen Steiner (which was to be a small, one man and wife department) to handle all diplomatic relations with all other magical countries. To express his gratitude, the Prince had offered (rent free) his old flat, until the couple outgrew the space.

The prince by decree had also set-aside 'pro-tempore' the 'no magic in public law' as there were no Muggles anymore in the valley to see magical's doing magic. (ah …the joys of an absolute monarch) which allowed Rupert's entire 'diplomatic office' (all 2) time to establish a residency. After an all-inclusive update of what Percy had accomplished diplomatically since assuming his new post on the day of the coronation, a very pleased Henley made his way up the hill to the Royal Palace. The snow-ball of progress was picking up speed downhill as everything except the 'heir and spare' issue was falling into place.

88

"What do you think of Percy; Milord Chancellor", Rupert had once asked?

"Far more experienced than anyone else here in Foreign affairs, so England's loss will defiantly be to our gain. His wife is charming so Spain is delighted at the appointment and of course the French…"

"… Loves my brother to death, yes Henley, I know", Rupert said with an amused chuckle.

"Yes sire", Henley said with big, knowing, grin.

"If Percy likes it here, I intend to have him and his wife elevated to the nobility before the new council is seated"

"A Weasley on the 'Privy Council', good idea Sire, another Royalist vote. Also, the council won't object to Percy filling one of the empty seats, for Audrey's rather long maiden surname contains: 'Bushitillo', which was the name taken in marriage by the last lawfully married Baroness Bergen after her first husband's death", Henley said with another genuine smile.

"You don't believe the divorce of the last Baron Bergen was lawful", Rupert asked?

"As no male heir resulted from the divorce … No sire, I don't"

"But what does your view do to Audrey's legitimacy?" Rupert asked. - I know she isn't' a direct decent to the Bergen bloodline any more than I am a Von Steiner, but I find it amusingly ironic that Audrey can trace her lineage back to the other founding family of our country"

"When we elevate Percy, we will fudge things a-bit. - My idea is changing her maiden name officially back to 'Bushitillo-Bergen' which will greatly please most of our traditionalist. Although getting Percy to change his last name to Bergen officially, might be too much to ask of the Crown Mother. - - Can I assume that your brother will eventually get the ten-acre estate that you acquired during the roundhouse negotiations you had with Judith (god rest her soul)", Henley inquired?

"Yes"

"Come to think on it, the clock is counting down, with just 28 days until the new council is seated. I need to get with you about elevating a distant relative of mine: 'Fredrick Saxe-Coburg' to one of the empty spots on the council as agreed at the roundhouse discussion. He runs a magical import business in the old Gotha duchy of Germany and he was who I had in mind when I arranged for a traditional ten acre plot with Judith … but I might need a loan to pay for the land"

"I sell you the acres for a single galleon, if that will help", Rupert said sincerely knowing how much he depended on the old man?

"It will sire, it most certainly will, thank-you", Henley said deeply grateful.

"Tweaky tells me that you are bursting with news?" Rupert said as he put his fork down.

"Yes Sire, The final court decision is in and as expected, you have been declared your late wife's only legal spouse. There is loads of paperwork to fill out and possible legal appeals to the decision to be 'dealt with', but within the next two years some 500 million will be deposited in your 'Bern Switzerland' Gringotts account for investment. - A little over 600 million will stay in Vancouver Canada as agreed in advance with the Gringotts globins there, so that after taxes and charitable gifts are deducted or about half of the over 2 Billon (Canadian dollar) estate.

"Furthermore and at my insistence: the Vancouver Goblins will henceforth administer 'with your approval of any large amount dispersal, the funds set aside by Ashira's father for her 5 million yearly allowances. As you directed the 'yearly renewable' airline voucher has been increase to ten, to cover immediate family members of the Countess Jakubowicz, meaning her goat herder Adonis and any biological children they produce".

"Good, well done Henley", Rupert said happily.

"On the issue of money Majesty, your government does not receive any NEW tax and rent revenue's until next November and with the coronation expenses went way over budget …I was wondering if you would cosign a loan from the Royal bank to cover expenditures until then?"

"My twenty bars of gold is either spent or tied-up in other projects", Rupert began …

"The Jakubowicz 400 million in investment capital (as deposited before Judith's death) and the 50 million in Bern isn't tied-up, its available right now", Tracey added softly.

"Yes… yes, I forgot. Tell me how much you need and I cut you a check. - - I'm not use to having this much Dosh and I greatly worry about making a complete muddle out of it." Rupert confessed.

"You won't", she said firmly. "By the way Henley, I have some news for you. I don't know how the search goes to find a magical bride of noble birth for our Prince, but you can stop the search for a bed-warmer, as of this morning I became his '_one and only_' royal mistress", Tracey said sounding pleased.

"No, that's not doable", Rupert replied in a resigned tone. "To become my mistress I have to be married to a living wife, as Judith is dead that makes me an officially a widower and technically 'single' once again."

"Royal Paramour then", Tracey said in an increasingly annoyed tone. "I thought you weren't worried about my title?"

"That won't work either I'm afraid. Henley: is Judith's cottage half way up the valley ready to be occupied", Rupert asked?

"Yes Majesty"

"Good …once we have finished here, I will have Tracey's house-elves Timmy and Sally transfers all of Lady Davis's belonging into that cottage and declare it as her 'official' residence, the purely Muggle staff I assume departed when the other Muggles left us. Do this while I establish a bank account in her surname with twenty-five thousand galleons in it", Rupert said in an oddly detached tone.

"You don't want me", Tracey asked sounding deeply hurt?

"We are discussing titles my dear and public perception and reputation. We have to look ahead to the next five chess moves … you know: 'moving things along' as you did last night"

"Meaning", she asked?

"You can't be seen as openly living with me, as to why, Henley, do you own a house-elf?"

"Yes Majesty", Henley replied.

"Call it here, please", Rupert asked and a moment later a male house-elf of indeterminable age appeared in the room.

"What is your name elf?"

The elf looked to its master before answering, and with a nod from Henley said: "Billy, Sire"

"Billy, how many royals do you see in this room?" Rupert asked sternly.

Again the elf looked to its master and only after a second nod in the affirmative replied: "TWO"

"I thought as much, Thank-you … Billy", Rupert replied as Tracey and Henley stared at the House-elf utterly gob smacked. "Tweaky called Miss Davis 'princess' this morning as did her own two elves, my Tweaky has called her 'mistress' several times now and has taken orders from her. A blood bond house-elf only obeys its master or an immediate family member designated by its master. Rarely does a house-elf say the name or title of anyone else, the best I ever got with Harry's elf: Dobby was '**Wheezy**'. I have learned that House-elves in general, know far more about certain 'things' than we magical folk suspect".

"I just want to be … with you…" Tracey mumbled, her voice trembling.

"And I came here, just to make a few chess sets and be caretaker to my great aunt and uncle", Rupert said. "I m sorry Tracey, but it appears that any plan you might have had to be just my pro-tempore lover, and then move on to someone better, just went out the window, - - On that thought: before you leave us Billy, one last question. Is the princess with child?"

A stunned silence followed as the elf walked over to Tracey and openly stared at her abdomen for a good long while before saying "No, not yet, but Rose is eager to be conceived"

"Rose", Tracey asked?

"My grandmother Prewett's first name", Rupert replied semi-stunned.

"It seems my Prince that you are getting an arranged marriage whether you want one or not", Henley said as a slow smile began to appear on his face.

"But who arranged this?" Tracey asked. "I didn't … I swear"

"Well I didn't do it either", Henley interjected while holding up his hands in mock surrender, " I wanted to get you a bed-warmer … yes, but speaking geo-politically: Bergen Steiner requires a noble born wife to offset the peasant 'usurper' claims that the Moreau faction is now spreading about you, my Prince. - He has been asking the magical French to bring in an army and drag you off the throne."

"When did this happen", Rupert asked?

"I learned about this just two days before the coronation", Henley replied.

"And what are we doing about it", Rupert asked?

"I had a charge of treason drawn up against Claude, while Philippe pushes the idea personally in Paris", Henley said. But the moment that we slap Claude in irons, I feared that his friends in France would have all the excuse they needed to invade with more hired magical mercenaries than the ones currently sitting on our borders.

There are French magical mercenaries sitting on our border", Rupert asked horrified.

Yes, Sire. The magical French were deeply embarrassed when Judith pointing out 'publicly' that there were a good number of their magical nobility that helped and fought with the Nazis. – Frenchmen rounding up Jews and fighting in the SS had been seriously downplayed since the second Muggle global war. Magical governments are revising history all the time, as they did to your family Sire, when magical England officially declared that no Weasley fought at the battle of Hogwarts"

"But that some French collaborated with the German occupation … is common knowledge", Rupert interjected softly.

"So is the Japanese attack on 'pearl harbor', it's a fact of history everywhere… but in Japan the whole 'incident' is either glossed over or outright ignored. That French anti-Semitism exists is not a secret, as all countries has Jew haters within them, - But French magical's helping the Germans as 'outted' by the late Judith was deemed an 'offensive truth of history' - and just as quickly torn down like some fools tear down statutes to deny history … with the French answer to this 'unpleasant truth', is the indirect annexation Bergen-Steiner via a privately funded invasion", Rupert asked?

"Claude's faction has already propositioned people in-country … haven't they", Tracey asked.

"Yes Princess", Henley replied without thinking. "They conducted a small; poorly coordinated uprising, the day after the coronation, which was quickly put down by the royal guard. As we are not sure that we got them all; so with that in mind I have doubled your bodyguards and castle security"

"We need to get to a Basel magistrate at once," Rupert countered suddenly dead serious. "I'll get Tweaky to fetch my mother and father, 'duel-Apparate' them to the same Basel courtroom where my marriage to Judith took place so they can be present for my second rushed wedding - - Henley I need a goblin written 'last will' drawn-up leaving everything to my soon to be Swiss wife Tracey … evenly split with my immediate family. - Finally: call out the entire guard… all of it. Tell them to prepare for war with France."

"Let's not overreact here", Henley interjected forcefully. "Not all of France is behind this … just a few Jew hating ex-nazis with more money than sense. German and Switzerland were informed yesterday of the situation (the attempted take-over) by your brother Percy. But they refuse to act against France until they have concrete evidence that an actual invasion is underway"

"Where are the magical mercenaries encamped and what is their numbers", Rupert asked?

"Their main camp is just outside Colmar France and they number in total about six hundred"

"And you know this how", Rupert asked?

"Claude told me when he demanded I call off the coronation of the usurper … you sire".

"When", Rupert asked?

"Five days ago"

"Six to one odds: trained killers versus our weekend militia. They won't even work up a sweat taking us out. - Is there a way to evacuate my people secretly, without going out the front door", Rupert asked?

"Yes and No sire, we can pork-key people OUT but we can't bring anyone in", Henley replied.

"How much warning will we get, if any", Rupert asked?

"You are under a misimpression; Sire, the Claude faction has already attempted to invade … at dawn … the day after the coronation and were repelled with heavy casualties"

"How did I somehow miss that party", Rupert asked?

"The barrier stone, that's what stopped them cold", Tracey said suddenly all excited.

"Yes my princess": Henley said having heard and witnesses his Prince most unusual offer of marriage and more importantly Lady Davis unspoken consent. So you see sire, we are technically under siege, with no-one able to physically leave by train or enter. - I came this morning to inform you that the tracks of the royal rail-road have been torn up from the border to our Basel station" about three hundred mercenaries are camped just beyond our bluish tinted wards, down near the old docks on the Rhine actually, stopped from entering by 'bluish unbreakable wards' I'm pleased to say",

"Unbreakable, there is no such thing, Tommie Riddle eventually got into Hogwarts", Tracey said contemptuously.

"Good point your highness, which makes me wonder. My prince: were you asked to add your 'blue magic' to the wards at Hogwarts during the battle there", Henley asked.

"No I wasn't, they asked Seamus to blow up the 'wooden bridge' for that Irishman had a surprising talent with explosives, but me … no. I had next to no control of my blue thingy at that time, hell I could still use a wand, back then (barely)" Rupert admitted.

"Well all I can say is that if your blue magic was as strong during May of 'ninety-eight' as it is now, no Death eater would have ever breached Hogwarts defenses. The Barrier Stone was created not only to protect Bergen-Steiner; it was by design, crafted to anticipate attacks as well. The four hundred mercenaries that tried to force their way across our border suffered heavy casualties in the attempt. Our few Royal guards at the border are still counting the enemy dead".

"Why wasn't I told", Rupert asked?

"Sire: I my-self: wasn't even told until after nine this morning", Henley replied. "Our border-guard commander was convinced it was an optical illusion, a clever magical trick intended to make us lower the wards. For who would waste over one hundred lives to invade 'Bergen Steiner'?"

"Then Germany and Switzerland has its proof", Tracey pointed out.

"I'm sorry to say Princess elect, but that's not quite true, our enemies have cleared their dead on their side of the wards and those bodies caught inside the barrier are dissolving as we speak. Their camp outside our border looks less military in nature and more like a welfare abusing/refugee base-camp of the drug-addicted, homeless - - a sight that happens more and more often in Europe today. Overrun by refuges that refuse to assimilate, learn the language or work, preferring instead a life of leisure under state-run largesse"

"That won't happen here" Rupert said with a snarl. "I refuse to burden one worker with supporting three invaders who refuse to work under any circumstances".

"So, with their internal coup d'état, a failure, our enemies from the Moreau Faction intend to starve us out", Tracey said desperate to change the topic.

"Yes and No" Henley said smiling big. "I'm sure a siege is a-part of their overall plan, but they forget that prior to Philippe robbing us blind, we had zero trade with the outside world, no working rail-road, just loads of debt. When your fiancée married Judith a few months ago, Henley said pointing toward Rupert (_no quick denial from either …interesting_) our massive debt was wiped clean. Every inch of land, all revenue from rents and taxes now flows into the royal treasury. Even if we 'forced' half of our income onto our prince for his upkeep as required by law and he doesn't want it … just ask him (Henley said again pointing at his prince) we are still expected under normal conditions, to bring in twice as much as we spend".

"Our enemies have suffered casualties… yes, and they still have a 'five hundred wizards' army to pay, feed and house, just as winter is setting in. They can't get in and we can't get out and expect to get back in; luckily: our house-elves are unaffected by their wards or ours and can still carry messages and individuals - **out** (one at a time) with zero difficulties. Using this messenger system; I have already taken the liberty of asking the goblins in Bern to undermine our enemies finically just to protect their investments in Bergen Steiner. And I expect Percy to easily be able to convince the ICW and the more reasonable French magical's to clean house, before the violence spreads".

"Because the French love his arse", Rupert said again with a lop-sided smile.

"Why is that …exactly, I heard that saying at the Ministry back-home; time and again and never understood it", Tracey asked

"Long story, but the short version has to do with old Perce during his days as the 'Scarlet Pimpernel (*)'. - It's a family thingy actually, my sister-in-law (Fleur) mum runs the magical French foreign-office, and that was a large part of the underground path to freedom for loads of Muggleborn's during the Riddle civil war, – to the French, the Scarlet Pimpernel is a romantic hero. To be admired."

"May we get back to the siege now", Henley asked politely.

"What siege", Rupert asked? - "From what I heard in history class with Professor Binns; when I bothered to stay awake … that is. (Tracey chuckled) Goblin rebellion sieges were all about starving-out an enemy by denying them food or water. We grow more food than we can eat, with loads of fresh water running through the valley and out to the Rhine".

"All true my royals; they can't hurt us finically or physically starve us out. The only remaining non-locals in the valley is about fifty odd folk and that includes in large part …your extensive family, which cannot at present … go home. I can easily envision the Claude faction kidnapping them as leverage against you the moment they return home. The wards have a anti-apparition aspect when attacked, which makes popping immediate family over to nearby "Basel" impossible, pork-keys don't work and the floo network is closed.

"My family can't go home and that's for …" Rupert said as he began to panic

"Until the siege ends", Henley said worried about his engaged Prince pending melt-down.

"Indefinitely underfoot … no way out", Rupert asked?

"Your brother … Bill he works for Gringotts … yes?" Tracey asked

"Yes. That's true" Rupert said weakly.

"There was a rumor I heard back in England, that all goblin banks are connected … deep underground via a goblin version of an underground tram or bullet train", Tracey said thinking her words over very carefully, "… that the London Gringotts is connected to the Paris branch"

"I've heard that too", Rupert said.

"And the closest goblin bank branch to Bergen Steiner is in Bern Switzerland approximately one hundred and one kilometers away by Muggle roads" Tracey added. "Have either of you ever heard of a above-ground gold transfer between two Goblin banks?"

"Goblins would never let humans use their tram system to evacuate this valley of non-combatants", Henley said firmly. "Even if the Prince was to personally asked to use their internal communication network to get messages to the ICW or his immediate family out through a tram system …that we can't prove even exists, the answer would still be a firm no - I can easily see what you're thinking and it's a good idea, but I can't see the goblins helping out without them giving up their neutral status. But perhaps they don't have to".

"The family homes of this Principality two founders, sit at the farthest point from our 'one-way in and out' entrance/exit into this valley … why?" Henley asked rhetorically. "If the only threat of invasion comes from the mouth of the valley why did the Bergen and the Steiner's build their strongest defenses facing that Arch?"

"You know Henley I have wondered about that too. The eleven other castles (ruins now) all have their heaviest defenses facing towards the bottom of this valley … facing the arch. What threat comes from a solid Rock face", Rupert asked? – "This valley militarily set-up is entirely arse backwards; the best defenses should be those that protect the farms and the crops from invaders coming down from the mouth".

"Sire … your blue magic, how good is it at cutting solid rock?" Henley asked. "I remember you used your 'blue magic' cut-away several granite rock falls clearing the 'right of way' for the railroad and easily cut chunks out of box canyon wall to widen the area for the tracks to lay flat, so that they weren't so close to the edge".

"True enough, each time I cut into the valley wall it got easier, by the end it was like a hot knife cutting warm butter… why do you ask", Rupert inquired politely?

"I also remember you telling me, how you adjusted the 'barrier stone" wards to seal-off _**Faun-gully** _from the rest of the valley: thus protecting their privacy from magically sightseeing 'goodie two shoe's' … a rabid pack of 'political activist' tourists who instinctively know what's 'best' for the fauns and dryads (without bothering to ask them … of course) grimly determined to manage every aspect of their lives (reproductive for example) by killing their offspring at birth to keep their numbers down …herding them into protective sanctuary like 'reservations'… like 'wizarding-kind' has already done with Dragons and Centaurs." Henley rambled on for a-bit, before he caught himself.

"Sorry" he continued apologetically, "I have a big problem with narcissistically conceited individuals, who are so self absorbed that they honestly think 'they alone know' with absolute certitude what's best for a non-human species like the House-elves. - They shout down, insult and belittle anyone who dares to oppose their tyrannical views. You know of whom I speak Rupert and I am so glad I never met …**IT**".

"In fact I will never understand how you put-up with for so long – that opinionated male hating …cow. Judith was 'spot on' right about the career obsessed, hard leftist and political activist, as being heartlessly gender bigots. I've run into that type too": he said as he shivered in dread. "And may God help the house-elves of the world … if '**IT**' ever gets her way".

"Anyway I will climb down from my soap box now and get back to business", Henley said. "Being grateful that when I was of dating age, I only encountered real women ... Anyway … sorry again for giving my option in a world where allowable speech is determined exclusively by progressive tyrants and their media sycophants".

"Ah yes … carrying-on then … what rock would you like me to cut quickly, Milord Chancellor", Rupert asked 'awkwardly' as the old wizard regained control of himself, wondering silently if the man he depended on the most, was cracking under the strain of governance?

"Could you open-up a man sized 'hole/door' in the blue barrier wards, into a gully I know of, near the arch, and then cut a narrow seven foot tall tunnel, just big enough for two to walk side by side. A tunnel through the narrowest part of that mountain, pointed in the direction of Zurich Switzerland? - - I studied the far side of the area on maps, and there is nothing but forests on the other side. Once all the way through, a shelf could be easily cut on the far side, big enough for all of our current non local visitors, excluding your immediate family to port-key home".

"Get anyone that doesn't want to endure the siege a chance to get out and then tear down the tunnel and seal the hole/door in the barrier wall. Good idea Chancellor, show me the spot and I'll get started", Rupert said as he got up. "However before I make this secret passage, I want any evidence you might have of the Moreau faction treason on my desk within the hour. Claude and his co-conspirators are to be arrested at once, with all of their Bergen Steiner bank and property assets seized into our hands. I want them tried before their peers, convicted and if found guilty striped of their titles and lands and then banished for all time from Bergen Steiner upon pain of death"

"Yes Sire, we can start the tunnel tomorrow if you don't mind, my castle still has a dungeon and I would very much like playing host to those traitorous dogs", Henley said with an evil look in his eye. "If I need either of my royals … where can I find you two?"

"The east wing, I have a major bomb-shell to drop on my family, concerning my pending engagement. That should keep them occupied until the escape tunnel is done"

888

8

***Cut**

***Check the gate**

***Print**

***That's a wrap, folks**

**88**

***Credits roll**

888

PS … the expected teaser at the end of the credits

8

_**Authors end commentary**_: I seriously considered continuing this tale by opening the arch and warmly welcoming into Bergen Steiner … the Silvan wood-elves just as Claude's mercenaries break thoutogh the Blue barrier wards at the mouth entrance of the valley. I passed on the idea for two reasons: **One**) a lack of readers, anyone who writes Fan-Fiction knows how much work is involved, with in my case, the very little pay-back in reviews. - If I worshipped at the '**alta**r' of the Goddess Granger instead of everyman Ron, I sure things would be different. But I'm a Ron fan (just saying) and I wouldn't stick Granger on anyone I like (Draco can have her; I suppose).

**Two**) because just a few more chapters couldn't do justice to that kind of major battle, plot-line twist and perhaps a five armies' thingy …like the battles in the Hobbit or the L.O.T.R.

Lord knows I'm already in the dog-house for daring to write a HP story that takes place outside of the Hogwarts years of the P.O.C. (Potter's old cronies) or spin a tale that isn't about a bunch of adolescent teenagers (never been kissed) fluff.

In one review the complaint was made about how my HP characters (get this) weren't behaving according to established cannon. Does anyone recall me pointing out that this was an AU story?

Anyway, thanks for reading… review this work if you want … but do keep in mind (as I do) what we all know already, that I could never make a living as a novelist.

Billybob

**Finis**

End transmission

Fare-thee-well

Y'all come back now …Hear?


End file.
